Disney Love Songs For Danny Phantom Pairings
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Cruddy title, bad summary, I know. Don't kill me! Basically a series of one-shots of a Disney love song for a DP pairing, one for every day of February. Includes Amethyst-Ocean, Phantom Rocker, Grey Ghost, Young Love, Shallow Sapphire, Techno Hunt, etc.(I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF THESE DISNEY LOVE SONGS!)
1. Chapter 1: Amethyst Ocean

**Hey!**

 **Okay, for February, which I believe is the month of love, I'll be writing one-shots on Danny Phantom pairings based around Disney love songs! For the first one-shot it is DannyXSam(my OTP)and the Disney love song for it is… Can You Feel The Love Tonight! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

It was a beautiful sunny day outside. The birds were chirping, and there was not a single cloud in the periwinkle-blue sky. Inside a two-storey red brick house, in the master bedroom, the sleeping couple lying on the bed stirred as they woke up.

The raven-haired woman slowly opened her violet-purple eyes as her boyfriend whispered, "Morning, Sam."

"Morning, Danny."

"Do you know what day it is today, Sam?"

"Uh, Wednesday?"

"Close… it's Valentine's Day."

Sam groaned. "Great. The day that girls become sappy and lovesick while the card companies milk all he money that they receive from all the cards boys get for that 'special someone'."

Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened and she sat up, glaring suspiciously at Danny.

"You're not thinking of giving me a card, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that! But, what I have planned is _much_ more special."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Danny got out of bed and walked to where his iPod was, before he started scrolling through something on it.

"Danny, what are you planning?" Sam asked, sitting up as she brushed some of her tangled raven locks behind her ear.

Danny grinned knowingly as he found what he was looking for.

"You'll see-or much rather, _hear_ -in a second."

He then pressed something on the iPod.

Suddenly, Sam gasped as she heard the opening lyrics of the song that Danny had just played.

" _ **I can see what's happening(What?)**_

 _ **And they don't have a clue(Who?)"**_

" _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ from _The Lion King_?" Sam asked, a smile on her face.

Now, despite the fact that Sam's a Goth, her favourite type of movies weren't horror movies or action movies, and she still liked them, but her favourite movies were… Disney movies.

Yep, our favourite Goth _loves_ Disney movies.

Sam felt that Disney movies had the perfect blend of romance, action and humour in them, and she especially loved the classics like _Beauty And The Beast, Mulan, Hercules_ and _The Lion King_. Disney movies were the only ones she was willing to watch with her family. No one knew about her love for Disney movies except for her family, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Jack and Maddie and, surprisingly, Valerie. And to have Danny play _Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_ , a song that Sam believed was hers and Danny's song…

"Danny, was playing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ what you planned for Valentine's Day?" Sam asked.

"Close," Danny answered. He cleared his throat, and began to sing as the song's brief instrumentals ended.

 **DANNY**

" _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **The peace the evening brings**_

 _ **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

 _ **With all it's living things."**_

"You're singing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ to me?" Sam asked, stunned.

Danny nodded, smiling.

"Yes."

"Danny," Sam started, and Danny's smile dropped, thinking that he had done something wrong in singing to Sam _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ , but his smile was restored when Sam finished, "That's so _sweet_!"

Danny smiled and walked up to Sam, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Danny."

The two continued to smile lovingly at each other as _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ continued to play.

" _ **He's holding back, he's hiding**_

 _ **But what, I can't decide**_

 _ **Why won't he be the king I know he is**_

 _ **The king I see inside?"**_

Danny and Sam smiled at each other and started singing the next verse together.

 **DANNY AND SAM**

" _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **The peace the evening brings**_

 _ **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

 _ **With all it's living things."**_

" _ **Can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **You needn't look too far**_

 _ **Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

 _ **Love is where they are."**_

Danny and Sam smiled lovingly at each other before they kissed passionately.

When they broke apart, Danny looked nervous.

"There's… there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"Sam, ever since I realised that I love you, I can't imagine spending my life with anybody else. So…"

Suddenly, Danny got down onto one knee, and Sam gasped as he pulled out a ring box.

"Samantha Pamela Manson…"

He opened the box, and gave a hopeful smile to Sam.

"Will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a beautiful silver-banded engagement ring, where there was an oval-shaped amethyst surrounded by deep blue sapphires. Sam's eyes watered in happiness.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Uh, sorry, but I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes!" Sam repeated, her tone louder. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand yeses _yes_! Yes, Danny, I'll marry you!"

Leaping out of the bed, Sam tackled Danny in a hug, who surprisingly managed to still keep hold of the box. When Sam had broke the hug, she smiled as Danny slid the ring onto her finger, right next to the ring he had put on her finger after they first became a couple, after Danny saved the world from the asteroid and revealed his secret.

After that, Sam tackled Danny to the floor in another hug, where she and him shared a passionate, romantic kiss as _Can You Feel Love Tonight_ finished playing.

It was certainly the best Valentine's Day ever.

 **And it's finished!**

 **I love this pairing, but don't worry; I'm doing other songs focusing on other pairings, like DaniXYoungblood, JackXMaddie and DannyXValerie! So don't worry, this series won't be full of one-shots focusing on DannyXSam(even though I love them together).**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Can You Feel The Love Tonight. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl!**


	2. Chapter 2: Phantom Rocker

**Hey!**

 **So, here's the second Danny Phantom Disney Love Song One-Shot, and the pairing this time is… DannyXEmber, and the song for it is I Won't Say(I'm In Love)! For me, personally, this is** _ **the**_ **Disney love song for this pairing. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I Won't Say(I'm In Love)**

In the Ghost Zone, Ember McLain, the flaming-haired ghostly rockstar with a tragic past, was fuming. She had just fought her longtime foe, Danny Phantom, who had stopped her from performing at Amity Park's music store, and she was ticked off. But, as she remembered the fight, she recalled something that the dipstick had said to her…

…

 **Flashback-Two Minutes Ago**

 _Ember avoided another ghost ray that the dipstick fired at her, before swinging her guitar at him, which he dodged._

" _Why can't you just let me perform, dipstick?!" Ember shouted as she commanded her flaming hair to shoot fire at Phantom, which he counter-attacked with his ice attacks._

" _Because you were trying to hypnotise those kids!" Phantom retorted back._

" _True," Ember muttered, before she turned the knob of her guitar to the skull icon and blasted a skull beam at Phantom, which sent him flying back. However, he immediately came back, an ectoplasmic sword in hand._

 _With battle yells, Phantom and Ember fought with their respective weapons, and when their weapons crossed, Phantom whispered, "Have to admit, though, you're_ really _hot when you're fighting me."_

 _That surprised Ember, allowing Phantom to gain the upper hand until she snapped out of her shock and continued the fight, but a minute later, she was once again introduced to the all-too-familiar cramped space that was the Fenton Thermos…_

 **End Flashback**

…

Ember shook her head out of her thoughts. Why was she so focused on the dipstick calling her hot? She _hated_ Phantom! Why would _she_ care about THAT? Especially when her heart had been broken by the last man who called her hot, the last time that she had believed she had been in love…

"No way! I'm not in love with him!" Ember yelled, shaking her head again-only to feel something caught in her fiery locks.

Cooling her hair enough to allow her to touch it without being burned(she made that mistake once), Ember's fingers combed through her ponytail, until she found it.

Pulling the object caught in her hair out, Ember's eyes widened.

In her hand, was a music note charm made out of ice… something only the dipstick could have made. Ember felt her lips lift up into a warm smile…

"No! No way! I'm _not_ in love with him! I've already been down that road before; I'm NEVER going down it again!" Ember shouted, attracting the attention of five certain female ghosts…

"Hey Ember! What have you got there?" Kitty asked as she flew up to Ember. Behind her was Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Dora and Pandora; the five female ghosts were planning a girls' night out, and despite the fact that Dora and Pandora were Danny Phantom's allies, the two female ghosts were friends of Desiree, and she had invited them to come with her. Kitty was about to ask Ember if she wanted to come with them, before Kitty had seen what was in Ember's hand.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, Kitty," Ember answered, hiding the music note.

"Ember, you _do_ know that we heard you yelling you're not in love with somebody. So who is he?" Penelope asked Ember.

"I'm not saying because I don't love him!" Ember protested.

"Come on Em, tell us," Desiree said, smiling.

"No! No way! No chance! I won't say it, because I'm not in love with him!"

"I think you are, Ember…" Kitty said.

"I'm _not_ , okay!? End of discussion!"

Ember started flying away while looking at the music note charm Phantom had possibly made for her.

As she watched her best friend fly away, Kitty grinned, a plan forming.

"Girls, I think we should help Ember realise that she's in love with this mystery guy…"

Desiree, Penelope, Dora and Pandora grinned at that.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Ember continued to fly, until she had arrived at a place that she loved; a secluded island that had a Greek-style garden filled with Greek statues and a miniature waterfall. She landed beside a statue of Cupid and sighed, looking at the music note charm made of ice. Floating invisibly behind some statues of the Muses, Desiree, Kitty, Penelope, Dora and Pandora waited to put Kitty's plan into action.

"The girls are wrong. I'm not in love with him. And even if I _was_ , which I'm not, I won't even say it," Ember said. "I've learned that lesson since the last time…"

 **EMBER**

" _ **If there's a prize for rotten judgement**_

 _ **I guess I've already won that**_

 _ **No man is worth the aggravation**_

 _ **It's ancient history. Been there, done that."**_

She walked away from the Cupid statue, while Kitty, Desiree, Penelope, Dora and Pandora overshadowed the Muse statues that they had been floating invisibly above, and began the plan to make Ember realise her feelings for this guy that she said she wasn't in love with.

 **DESIREE, KITTY, PENELOPE, PANDORA AND DORA**

" _ **Who d'you think you kidding**_

 _ **He's the earth and heaven to you**_

 _ **Try to keep it hidden**_

 _ **Honey we can see right through you**_

 _ **Girl you can't conceal it**_

 _ **We know how you're feeling**_

 _ **Who you thinking of."**_

Ember continued to walk away as Kitty, Desiree, Penelope, Dora and Pandora made their overshadowed Muse statues dance as they tried to make Ember realise that she was in love.

 **EMBER**

" _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."**_

 **DESIREE, KITTY, PENELOPE, PANDORA AND DORA**

" _ **You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh oh."**_

 **EMBER**

" _ **It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love."**_

Ember walked towards a statue of two lovers while Desiree, Kitty, Penelope, Dora and Pandora shrugged, seeing that Ember was stubborn in admitting her feelings, but they wouldn't give up, and flew out of the Muse statues that they had overshadowed and flew into five Muse statues holding up a roof as Ember continued to sing.

 **EMBER**

" _ **I thought my heart had learned it's lesson**_

 _ **It feels so good when you start out**_

 _ **My head is screaming, 'Get a grip girl'**_

 _ **Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."**_

Ember walked past the overshadowed Muse statues as the female ghosts inside them continued their plan to make Ember admit that she's in love.

 **DESIREE, KITTY, PENELOPE, PANDORA AND DORA**

" _ **Girl you can't deny it**_

 _ **Who you are is how you're feeling**_

 _ **Baby we're not buying**_

 _ **Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**_

 _ **Face it like a grown-up**_

 _ **When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad."**_

Ember stepped across some stepping stones in a pool as she continued to sing and deny her feelings for the dipstick, but Desiree, Kitty, Penelope, Pandora and Dora wouldn't give up.

 **EMBER**

" _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."**_

The last stepping stone sunk into the water, making Ember slip, and she grabbed the hand of a statue of Hercules, before imaging the statue as Danny Phantom, helping her up as a dreamy grin spread across Ember's face as she leaned against the statue, beginning to give in.

 **DESIREE, KITTY, PENELOPE, PANDORA AND DORA**

" _ **Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love."**_

Suddenly, Ember frowned as she realised what was happening and she stepped away from the statue, trying to keep herself from admitting that she was in love with Phantom.

 **EMBER**

" _ **This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."**_

Desiree, Kitty, Penelope, Pandora and Dora overshadowed Muse statue heads as Ember walked past them.

 **DESIREE, KITTY, PENELOPE, PANDORA AND DORA**

" _ **You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love."**_

 **EMBER**

" _ **You're way off base, I won't say it**_

 _ **Get off my case, I won't say it."**_

She walked to a bench next to the pond that the miniature waterfall poured into, as Desiree, Kitty, Penelope, Pandora and Dora overshadowed the Muses carved into the stone bench, feeling like that they were getting close to getting Ember to admit her feelings.

 **DESIREE, KITTY, PENELOPE, PANDORA AND DORA**

" _ **Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."**_

Ember looked at the ice music note charm and smiled as she remembered that Baby-Pop had called her hot.

 **EMBER**

" _ **Oooh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in… love."**_

Ember laid down on the bench, finally admitting to herself that she was in love with Danny Phantom after trying to deny it.

Desiree, Kitty, Penelope, Pandora and Dora, victorious that their plan had worked, flew away from the Greek-style garden to leave Ember alone to deal with the fact that she just admitted she was in love with-

"Wait."

Desiree, Penelope, Pandora and Dora stopped and turned to see Kitty floating there, frowning.

"We helped Ember admit that she was in love with a guy… but who _is_ that guy that we helped Ember realise she was in love with?"

The four other ghosts shrugged, not having a clue as to who Ember was in love with either.

"Well it doesn't matter who it is that she is in love with, right?" Pandora said. "I mean, it's not _that_ important, right?"

Little did they know, especially Desiree, Kitty and Penelope, that they had inadvertently helped Ember realise that she was in love with Danny Phantom.

 **So… what do you think?**

 **Personally, I think that this song is the PERFECT song for DannyXEmber, because Ember is denying her feelings for her enemy, until she admits it at last. And, of course, Desiree, Kitty, Spectra, Pandora and Dora help her with it. Also, can you guys think of any more Disney love songs that are perfect for this pairing? The only ones I can think of are I Won't Say(I'm In Love) from Hercules and If Only from Descendants. Please suggest the Disney love songs that you believe that are perfect for this couple in your reviews!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Grey Ghost

**Hey!**

 **Here's the third one-shot in the series, and the pairing is… DannyXValerie! And the song is If I Never Knew You. Now, a bit of pre-warning; this is one of the sadder one-shots. If you don't want to read tragic romances, then I advise that you don't read this one-shot. But for those that want to read tragic romances… enjoy!**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **If I Never Knew You**

She finally had him.

Valerie Grey, AKA the Red Huntress, had her longtime foe, Danny Phantom.

She was standing in front of him, her gun pointed at his chest, a triumphant feeling bubbling up within her.

She finally had Phantom! And this time, he WOULDN'T get away.

Mainly because Phantom was injured.

He had long gashes across his chest, arms and legs that were bleeding ectoplasm. His face was cut and bruised, and his snowy white hair was matted with dry ectoplasm. He clutched his right arm, which was broken. A nasty-looking gash ran along the side of his left leg, oozing more green ectoplasm. His neon-green eyes were dimmer than usual, and his ghostly glow was almost non-existent.

She paid no attention to his injuries.

She had Phantom cornered. And this time, he WON'T be escaping.

"Valerie…" Phantom whispered.

"Shut it, Ghost Boy, or I'll pull the trigger," Valerie threatened.

Phantom complied, closing his mouth.

Valerie smirked coldly.

"I finally have you, Phantom. And this time, you _won't_ slip away."

Phantom looked up at her resignedly, and was about to say something-until a blue-white ring appeared around his waist.

"What is _that_?!" Valerie demanded, hand close to her blaster.

Phantom gasped at seeing the ring of light around his waist.

"No! Not now," Phantom whispered, gritting his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut, the ring of light wavering.

"Wh-what's going on?! What are you doing?!" Valerie demanded, her voice wavering slightly. "Answer me-"

But before she could finish, Valerie watched as the ring split into two, one travelling up, the other travelling down, replacing the ectoplasm-stained black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, belt, boots and collar with a blood-stained white shirt with a red oval in the middle, light blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers, tanned skin with deathly-pale skin, snowy white hair with jet-black hair, and dim glowing green eyes with sky-blue ones.

"Phantom?" Valerie finished.

Lying before her, where Phantom once was, was Danny Fenton.

"DANNY!" Valerie yelled, lifting up her mask as she rushed to his side.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you being overshadowed by Phantom?" Valerie asked her friend in a rush of questions.

"I'm not… being… overshadowed," Danny gasped out, sitting up a bit straighter, clenching his teeth at the pain. "I AM Phantom."

"No, you can't be Phantom! It must be a trick!"

"Valerie, I _am_ Phantom. I'm Danny Phantom AND Danny Fenton. Valerie… I'm half-ghost."

"B-but how…"

"Accident in my parents' ghost portal at the start of freshman year. I accidentally hit the 'ON' button my dad so smartly put inside, and I was electrocuted, which hurt like heck. But, we-me, Sam and Tucker, who already know-believe that the electricity killed me, but the ecto-energy fused with my DNA and protected me, making me half-dead, half-alive. I've been using my ghost powers to fight ghosts and protect the town."

Danny looked at Valerie, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"It's still me, Val. I'm still Danny. Even…"

Danny winced, but those rings came back, transforming him back into Phantom.

"Even though I'm half-ghost."

He changed back to human form and noticed that Valerie was crying.

"Hey, it's okay Valerie. I'm not evil; I would never intentionally hurt you or destroy the town."

"Danny… were you ever gonna tell me?"

"I wanted to; but you were so adamant about wasting Danny Phantom that… that I thought it might be better if I didn't tell you."

Suddenly, Valerie hugged Danny, and he winced a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Danny! If I had known, I wouldn't have hunted you! But… but I have, and I have almost killed you. I understand if you don't want to after all the times I've hunted you, but Danny… can you forgive me?"

Danny smiled a small smile.

"Of course I do, Valerie. You're my friend. And… and I still like you."

"'Like' as in ' _like_ like'?"

"Yes."

Valerie blushed and she said, "You know, I've never stopped having a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah; you're really crush-worthy. But Danny, how can you forgive me that easily, especially considering how I treated you, Sam and Tucker when I was still an A-lister."

"Valerie, I forgive you because I know you're a good person underneath the grudge for Phantom. And Valerie, even if I never knew you, I probably would still be the same person… but you changed me in ways that I can't describe. Like, how I think I've gotten better at ghost-hunting from trying to avoid you shooting at me, as ironic as that is, and… and that I think I'm in love with you."

"Really?" Valerie whispered.

"Really. Valerie, you made a huge impact on my life, despite that most people can't see it. Because…"

 **DANNY**

" _ **If I never knew you**_

 _ **If I never felt this love**_

 _ **I would have no inkling of**_

 _ **How precious life can be."**_

"You love me?" Valerie asked as she moved closer to Danny, being mindful of his wounds, tears still silently making their way down her cheeks.

"I do," Danny answered, smiling at her…

 **DANNY**

" _ **And if I never knew you**_

 _ **I would never have a clue**_

 _ **How at last I'd find in you**_

 _ **The missing part of me.**_

" _ **In this world so full of fear**_

 _ **Full of rage and lies**_

 _ **I can see the truth so clear**_

 _ **In your eyes**_

 _ **So dry your eyes.**_

" _ **And I'm so grateful to you**_

 _ **I have lived my whole life through**_

 _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you."**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **If I never knew you**_

 _ **I'd be safe but half as real**_

 _ **Never knowing I could feel**_

 _ **A love so strong and true."**_

"You love me too, Valerie?" Danny asked, surprised.

Valerie nodded. "I think I have ever since I met you at the start of freshman year."

Danny smiled at her. "I think I have too. And Valerie…"

 **DANNY**

" _ **I'm so grateful to you**_

 _ **I have lived my whole life through**_

 _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you…"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful.**_

 _ **Somehow we made the whole world bright**_

 _ **I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

 _ **All they leave us were these whispers in the night**_

 _ **But still my heart is singing**_

 _ **We were right.**_

" _ **If I never knew you…"**_

 **DANNY**

" _ **There's no moment I regret…"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **If I never knew this love…"**_

 **DANNY**

" _ **Since this moment…"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **I would have no inkling of…"**_

 **DANNY**

" _ **If our time has gone…"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **How precious life can be…"**_

 **DANNY**

" _ **I lived my life at last."**_

Danny suddenly coughed violently, and Valerie realised that Danny's wounds were still bleeding.

"Danny, we need to get you to a hospital," Valerie said.

"Valerie, I can't."

"I'm sure we can explain any abnormalities from you being half-ghost. But you need to-"

"Valerie, I _can't_."

He showed her his hand which he had used to cover his cough. Valerie gasped when she saw that it was covered in green-flecked blood.

"Valerie, ever since I received these injuries from fighting Skulker, I knew that this was going to be the end. But, I just want you to know… if you see a girl like me, named Danielle, don't hunt her; take her to my family and say that she ran away from home and if they could adopt her. Don't trust a man named Vlad Masters. If you see Danielle and she's melting into ectoplasm, try to save her. And hunt ghosts… for me. And… and tell Jazz and my parents that I love them."

"No, Danny, please. You're _not_ going to die. Not when I know both sides of you," Valerie pleaded, resting her head against his chest, where she could hear his breaths getting more and more shallower.

"Valerie, it's okay," Danny whispered.

"No it's not!" Valerie protested. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered,

 **VALERIE**

" _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

 _ **Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

 _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

 _ **We'd turn the darkness into light**_

 _ **And still my heart is singing**_

 _ **We were right."**_

 **DANNY**

" _ **We were right**_

 _ **And if I never knew you**_

 _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_

 _ **Empty sky."**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **Never knowing why."**_

 **DANNY AND VALERIE**

" _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you…"**_

Danny's heart stilled as he breathed his last breath, Valerie crying her heart out.

Daniel "Danny" James Fenton-AKA Danny Phantom-was dead.

…

 _A month later_

The funeral was a small one. The only people who attended were Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, a girl that looked like Danny that was probably Danielle, Vlad and Valerie. There had been many speeches, a lot of tears and a lot of grief.

When the casket containing Danny had been lowered into the ground, everyone had left, crying, but only Valerie stayed. She knelt by Danny's grave and placed a white rose down, tears streaming down her cheeks. As Danny had requested, she had continued ghost-hunting, but not only for herself and the good of Amity Park… but for Danny, as he no longer could.

"I love you, Danny; I'll miss you," Valerie whispered, sniffling as she placed a hand on Danny's gravestone.

"Goodbye, Ghost Boy."

She stood up and headed to where the others were, still crying over the death of Danny, whispering the last words she and Danny had said to each other before he died.

" _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you."**_

 **Well… this was angsty.**

 **I'll be honest, I choked up when I wrote this, especially the last part. But, hopefully, the next DannyXValerie one-shot won't end in Danny being gravely injured or dying. Like I said, for those who don't like tragic romances, don't read this.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own If I Never Knew You, that belongs to Disney.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shallow Sapphire

**Hey!**

 **So, moving aside from the angsty DannyXValerie one-shot and moving on to a lighter one, where the pairing is… DannyXPaulina! I know, I know, I'm not a huge fan of Paulina, but this pairing is perfect for the dreamy, damsel-in-distress type Disney love songs. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Someday My Prince Will Come**

Paulina sighed as she dreamily looked out the window. Flying above the treetops was her true love, Danny Phantom. He was just flying, not fighting a ghost, and that just made him more handsome; the way his snowy white hair fluttered around his face, how good his black and white hazmat suit clung to his body, those sparkling green eyes… what girl _wouldn't_ be dreamy-eyed over him?(well, except for Valerie Grey. She had a HUGE grudge against Phantom for reasons Paulina wasn't bothered to ask, and even she could see that Manson had feelings for that Fenton loser).

Paulina sighed again as she looked at her brave, strong, handsome Phantom, her prince, who would one day sweep her off her feet and make her his princess. Someday…

 _He is so romantic. I can not resist…_ Paulina thought, before she smiled as she continued to gaze at Phantom, and began to sing.

 **PAULINA**

" _ **Someday, my prince will come**_

 _ **Someday, we'll meet again**_

 _ **And away to his castle we'll go**_

 _ **To be happy forever, I know**_

 _ **Someday, when spring is here**_

 _ **We'll find our love anew**_

 _ **And the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring**_

 _ **Someday, when my dreams come true."**_

Paulina sighed, dreamily gazing at her prince. Someday, her prince will come for her. Someday.

 **Short, I know, but at least it was lighter than the last one-shot!**

 **Sorry about not updating yesterday! Doc Manager wouldn't allow me to update, so I'll give you two one-shots on the same day!**

 **Reply to my guest reviewer: No, I won't be doing DannyXKitty. I can appreciate Kitty being Danny's first girlfriend, but I can't see them in a serious relationship.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Someday My Prince Will Come. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Young Love

**Okay, here's the next one-shot, and it's DaniXYoungblood and the song is I See The Light! Hope you enjoy it and please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I See The Light**

"Liam, do you _have_ to go to Fiji?" Dani asked the boy in front of her.

The boy, Liam, ran a hand through his hair.

"I have to, Dani. My mom's not gonna budge on this one. Sorry."

"Well, who's gonna be my partner for the talent show?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could ask somebody else?"

Dani sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples.

"Look Dani, I'm sorry. Really. But I can't figure out a way out of this. Again, I'm sorry," Liam apologised, and then he walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Dani groaned in frustration and punched a nearby locker, causing a huge dent to appear.

"Dang it!" she cursed.

"What's wrong?"

At hearing that familiar voice, Dani whirled around… and saw Youngblood.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that?" Dani said, giving the ghost teen a glare.

"Well, from that huge dent in that innocent locker and the disappointed look on your face, something _is_ wrong. So what is it?"

 _Darn you Youngblood for being so observant,_ Dani cursed, before saying, "My partner for the act I was going to perform at the talent show is taking a vacation."

"Oh. How long is he going to be on vacation?"

"About two weeks."

"And when is this talent show?"

"In three days."

"Do you have anyone else you want to ask to be your replacement partner?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I could be your replacement partner?"

"Excuse me?"

"I could be your replacement partner. You can say that I'm a friend from out of the school, and they wouldn't mind. I get to spend some time with you, and you get to do your act. It's a win-win situation."

Dani had to admit, it was a good situation. And at the present moment, she had no one else to be her partner… except for Youngblood, the ghost she hated the most…

"Okay, fine. You can be my partner for my act for the talent show," Dani reluctantly said.

Youngblood grinned.

"Sweet! What type of act is it?"

"How good are you at singing?"

…

 _Three days later_

Dani breathed out nervously, her hands feeling clammy. The last act had just gone, and she and Youngblood were next.

Youngblood looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Hey. You're going to do great, my bonnie lassie."

Dani nodded, her mouth too dry for her to speak.

 _Relax, Dani. You practiced this a thousand times,_ Dani told herself. But she had _never_ practiced with Youngblood. She had only told him when to sing for this song. They had never sung together…

Until now.

 _Relax. Just, relax._

Dani continued telling herself this, until she managed to form words again.

She looked at Youngblood and said, "As long as you remember when to sing, I don't think this will be a complete disaster."

Youngblood chuckled lightly, just as the principal announced, "And now, for our final act, Danielle Fenton and Lachlan Young will sing _I See The Light_ together. Give them a big round of applause when they come onstage."

"Well, it's time," Dani said. She gave Youngblood a look. "Lachlan Young?"

"Pretty clever, right?"

Dani sighed exasperatedly as Youngblood chuckled quietly, before they came onstage. Clapping could be heard, until it was silenced as Dani smiled and said into the microphone, "Hey. As you all know, my name's Dani. This is my friend from out of school Lachlan, who's agreed to be my partner for this song. And, I hope you like it!"

After that, the starting instrumentals of _I See The Light_ began to play. Dani waited a few seconds before she lifted the microphone near her mouth and began to sing.

 **DANI**

" _ **All those days, watching from the windows**_

 _ **All those years, outside looking in**_

 _ **All that time, never even knowing**_

 _ **Just how blind I've been**_

 _ **Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight**_

 _ **Now I'm here, suddenly I see**_

 _ **Standing here, it's all so clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to be**_

" _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the sky is new**_

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once, everything looks different**_

 _ **Now that I see you."**_

As Dani sang, Youngblood looked at her, awestruck.

 _Wow. Dani has the voice of an angel,_ Youngblood thought, having never heard her sing before.

Dani looked at him, and Youngblood gulped, entranced in her sapphire-blue eyes. His feelings for Dani were true, but right there, right now… they had never been truer.

Dani gave him a look and mouthed, _Your cue!_ , and Youngblood realised he had nearly missed the start of the verse he was supposed to sing.

Bringing the microphone to his mouth, Youngblood started to sing the next verse.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **All those days, chasing down a daydream**_

 _ **All those years, living in a blur**_

 _ **All that time, never truly seeing**_

 _ **Things, the way they were**_

 _ **Now she's here, shining in the starlight**_

 _ **Now she's here, suddenly I know**_

 _ **If she's here, it's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to go."**_

Dani and Youngblood looked at each other as they started to sing the rest of the song together.

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **And at last I see the light."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **And it's like the fog has lifted."**_

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **And at last I see the light."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **And it's like the sky is new."**_

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted."**_

Dani and Youngblood looked at each other, finding themselves unable to look away from the other's eyes.

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **All at once, everything looks different**_

 _ **Now that I see you."**_

The two stepped closer, now sure of their feelings for each other, surer than they ever felt before, as they finished the song.

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **Now that I see you."**_

The audience applauded loudly, cheering and whistling, and the applause and cheering became even louder when Dani and Youngblood kissed, but they didn't hear.

To them, they were on that boat on a lake, surrounded by floating lanterns, just like Flynn Rider and Rapunzel from _Tangled_.

 **And it's done!**

 **I love DaniXYoungblood, mostly because it's a love-hate relationship at first, before those two admit their feelings for each other. And this song is great for this couple.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or I See The Light. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Techno Hunt

**Okay, here is the next one-shot, and the pairing is… TuckerXValerie! And the song is Love Is An Open Door! I hope you like it, but beware! It has Tucker singing(and we all know how horribly Tucker sings). Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Love Is An Open Door**

Today was senior prom. Valerie was Tucker's date, and the glasses-wearing boy was working up the courage to ask her something.

It helped matters that she looked _gorgeous_ ; she wore an one-shouldered sleeveless burnt orange dress that reached to the floor and had a train at the back, light orange opera gloves, a topaz necklace and drop earrings and light orange heels with topazes set in the straps. Her ebony hair flowed in waves down her back, and dusky orange eyeshadow was applied to her eyelids, and her lips were desert-red. She looked stunning, and Tucker had to pick his jaw up off the floor when he first saw her.

Now, the two had taken a break from dancing, watching Danny and Sam slow dance together.

"Those two are perfect for each other," Valerie murmured. Tucker detected a hint of sadness in Valerie's voice.

"Are you okay, Val?" Tucker asked her.

Valerie sighed again and said, "I thought I was in love with Danny, that we would marry and have kids someday. I should have known it would only be just a crush. But still… I thought me and Danny would be something more. Tucker, I don't want to be the girl who'll always be remembered as Danny Phantom's teenage crush. I want to be remembered as something… _more_."( **AN: Because PP** _ **has**_ **happened, Valerie knows that Fenton and Phantom are one in the same** )

Tucker gently grabbed Valerie's hand and said, "I'll never remember you as Danny's teenage crush, but as an awesome butt-kicking girl."

Valerie smiled as she asked him, "Could we talk outside please? I've got something to tell you, and it's pretty crazy."

Tucker smiled back at her. "Don't worry; I love crazy."

Valerie gently grabbed his hand as she pulled him out of his chair and they walked out of the gym, where Valerie looked at Tucker, the both of them breathing nervously, Valerie more so.

"Okay, here goes…" she muttered,

 **VALERIE**

" _ **All my life has been a series of doors in my face**_

 _ **And then suddenly I bump into you."**_

"I was thinking along those lines. Like,

 **TUCKER**

" _ **I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**_

 _ **And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue."**_

"You're a terrible singer, Tucker," Valerie pointed out.

"I've been told."

"But…"

 **VALERIE**

" _ **But with you…"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **But with you**_

 _ **I found my place…"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **I see your face."**_

 **TUCKER AND VALERIE**

" _ **And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**_

 _ **Love is an open door!**_

 _ **Love is an open door!**_

 _ **Love is an open door!"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **TUCKER AND VALERIE**

" _ **Love is an open door."**_

Tucker and Valerie, hand in hand, ran across the grass, smiling, before they sat down and watched a shooting star go past.

 **TUCKER**

" _ **I mean it's crazy…"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **What?"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **We finish each other's-"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **Sandwiches."**_

Valerie smiled at him and Tucker exclaimed, "That's what I was gonna say!"

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yep, but it's a _good_ crazy."

"Come on Techno-Geek. Let's go."

"Right behind you, Red Huntress!"

The two headed to the picnic tables and leaped on top of one.

 **VALERIE**

" _ **I never met someone-"**_

 **TUCKER AND VALERIE**

" _ **Who thinks so much like me**_

 _ **Jinx! Jinx again!**_

 _ **Our mental synchronisation**_

 _ **Can have but one explanation."**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **You-"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **And I-"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **Were-"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **Just-"**_

 **TUCKER AND VALERIE**

" _ **Meant to be!"**_

Tucker and Valerie started dancing across the table, leaping from table to table as they did.

 **VALERIE**

" _ **Say goodbye.."**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **Say goodbye…"**_

 **TUCKER AND VALERIE**

" _ **To the pain of the past!**_

 _ **We don't have to feel it anymore!**_

" _ **Love is an open door!**_

 _ **Love is an open door!**_

 _ **Life can be so much more!"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **With you!"**_

 **TUCKER AND VALERIE**

" _ **Love is an open door."**_

 **VALERIE**

" _ **Door…"**_

Tucker and Valerie, who were now sitting on the table, smiled at each other. Tucker gulped and said, "Can I say something crazy?"

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

 **This was a really hard one-shot to write, but I hope you like it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Love Is An Open Door. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Brain Cookies

**Here is the next one-shot, and it is JackXMaddie, and the song is Bella Notte! So, Jack and Maddie remember their first date, basically. I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Bella Notte**

"Hey Jack," Maddie called to her husband, "do you remember our first date?"

Jack looked up from where he had been working on the Ghost Gloves and answered, "Of course, honey-cakes! Why wouldn't I? It was the first time that I realised I was in love with you."

"Okay. I was just asking."

Jack put down the welding torch, turning it off, and walked behind his wife, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mads, I remember our first date really clearly. It was an autumn night, with clear skies. You were wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves and had your shoulders uncovered, and you had your hair more wavy than curly, and you wore a silver necklace with a flower pendant with a sapphire in the middle. You looked absolutely beautiful that night."

Maddie smiled. "I did look nice in that dress."

"Maddie, you looked like an _angel_ in that dress. And I remember what you said to me when you saw my reaction to seeing you in that dress…"

…

 **Flashback-Twenty Years Ago**

Twenty-six-year-old Jack Fenton looked in stunned shock at his date, jaw slack.

Maddie, who's last name was currently Collins, smiled awkwardly.

"What? Too much?"

"N-no! You look beautiful, Maddie! I was just, uh…" Jack stammered, still bowled over by how beautiful Maddie looked.

Maddie giggled and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jack," she thanked, smiling at him.

Jack, getting over his shock at seeing how gorgeous Maddie was, smiled back and the two walked to Jack's car. As soon as they got inside, however, Jack became nervous.

"Maddie, you know how I said we would be going to the new French restaurant for our first date?"

"Yes. You told me that about a week ago."

"Well, I uh… kinda forgot to make a reservation there for us."

"Jack!"

"Look, I'm sorry! But, I know _another_ place that's even _better_ than the French restaurant. And, we don't even need a reservation for it."

Maddie sighed exasperatedly. "Alright."

"Trust me, Mads, you'll like it."

"I hope so."

With that, Jack started the car and drove him and Maddie to the other place. As they neared it, Maddie looked in shock at it when they pulled up.

"Reggie's Pizzeria?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. You don't mind?" Jack asked, feeling unsure.

Maddie looked at me. "I don't mind, but we'll see if it's as good as the French restaurant is supposed to be."

Jack smiled uncertainly and helped Maddie out of the car, and the two walked inside.

"Reggie!" Jack called, and a portly Italian man with a black moustache and a jolly smile on his face appeared.

"Jack! It's great to see you! And this must be your lovely girlfriend, Maddie!" The Italian man, Reggie, greeted, never losing his smile.

"It's great to see you too, Reggie. And yes, this is Maddie," Jack greeted back, smiling as well.

"Maddie is certainly a beauty, Jack. And now, if you will follow me, I'll show you to your table," Reggie said, and lead Jack and Maddie to a table outside.

Maddie gasped at what she saw.

The table was circular, had a candle on it, and breadsticks in a jar. Above the table, fairy lights twinkled like stars.

"This is amazing," Maddie breathed, stunned by the sight she saw.

She sat down, Jack pulling out a chair for her, before he sat down next to her. They made their orders and Reggie went inside, where they heard the sounds of their dinner cooking and the two smiled at each other romantically.

"Jack, this is a wonderful night so far," Maddie said.

"Even though I forgot about the reservation at the French restaurant?"

"I think that this is even _better_ than the French restaurant."

"But we haven't eaten anything yet!"

Maddie laughed and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I'll beat it'll taste good."

Just then, Reggie came back, two steaming plates of spaghetti in his hands.

"One for you, Jack," Reggie said, giving Jack a suspiciously large plate of spaghetti. "And one for the lady." He then put a much-smaller plate of spaghetti down for Maddie.

The couple smiled and began eating.

"And, we will have entertainment," Reggie added.

He then pulled an accordion almost out of nowhere, and one of the chefs walked outside, a guitar in his hands.

"Why do I get the feeling they're going to play _Bella Notte_?" Maddie whispered to Jack.

"Maybe because I requested them to play it?"

"Awww, Jack! You're such a romantic, you know that?"

"I do."

The two smiled lovingly at each other and began eating, as Reggie started to sing.

 **REGGIE**

" _ **Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night**_

 _ **And we call it bella notte**_

 _ **Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes**_

 _ **On this lovely bella notte."**_

Jack and Maddie looked at each other again, and Jack was certain he saw stars sparkling in Maddie's violet eyes.

 **REGGIE**

" _ **Side by side with your loved one**_

 _ **You'll find enchantment here**_

 _ **The night will weave it's magic spell**_

 _ **When the one you love is near."**_

Maddie and Jack smiled as they continued to look at each other, still eating their spaghetti, until, somehow, they found themselves eating the same strand of spaghetti. Maddie pulled away and smiled lovingly at Jack, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 **REGGIE**

" _ **Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right**_

 _ **On this lovely bella notte."**_

Maddie and Jack finished eating their dinner as Reggie finished singing.

"Thank you, Reggie, for this lovely meal and entertainment," Maddie thanked.

"It's quite alright, Maddie," Reggie said, smiling at her.

Jack and Maddie smiled back, before they walked back to the car and Jack headed to an unknown place.

"Where are we going now, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"It's a surprise, Maddie," Jack answered.

A few minutes later they arrived at the unknown place, which was revealed to be the park. Jack helped Maddie out of the car and the two walked down the path, before they stopped at a tree. Jack smiled at her, before he pulled out a ghost-hunting gun. Maddie frowned, but that frown disappeared when she saw Jack using the gun to carve his and Maddie's initials into the tree, before putting the gun away.

Maddie, touched by that, gave him a kiss and the two continued on their romantic walk.

" _ **Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night**_

 _ **And we call it bella notte**_

 _ **Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes**_

 _ **On this lovely bella notte."**_

Jack and Maddie walked across a bridge and watched as a pair of swans gilded across the moon-silver water, before continuing on, romance heavy in the air between the two.

" _ **Side by side with your loved one**_

 _ **You'll find enchantment here**_

 _ **The night will weave it's magic spell**_

 _ **When the one you love is near."**_

Jack and Maddie came to a hill and sat down together, looking down at the town of Amity Park gleaming down below them. Maddie leaned her head on Jack's chest and Jack kissed the top of her head, before Maddie looked up to face him and kissed him on the lips. Jack, although surprised, returned the kiss, and the two kissed passionately on that hill, on that lovely night.

" _ **Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right**_

 _ **And we call it bella notte…"**_

 **Flashback ends**

…

"… And it was that first date that I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Maddie," Jack remembered, looking lovingly at his wife.

Maddie smiled, before she suddenly pulled a surprised Jack into a passionate kiss, Jack instantly returning it.

The two kissed for ages, until they heard their kids, Jazz and Danny, shout, "OH GROSS/GET A ROOM!"

But they didn't hear; Jack and Maddie were back on that hilltop, kissing under the stars, on that lovely bella notte.

 **Jack and Maddie are truly a relationship that lasts forever. I think that they deserve a place in this one-shot series.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Bella Notte. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Amethyst Ocean

**Hey! Here is the next one-shot, and it is DannyXSam again! Don't worry; there are other pairings that have more than one song for them. But, the song for this couple is A Whole New World! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **A Whole New World**

Danny placed the last of his and Sam's bags into his car, brushing away his long bangs. He turned and smiled at Sam, who was wearing her hair, which now reached to mid-back, in a high ponytail and was wearing a black, grey and purple plaid shirt that tied up at the front, exposing her midriff, dark grey jeans and black combat boots.

Sam smiled back at him and walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're almost ready," Sam said. "All that's left is to say goodbye."

Danny nodded. Even though he and Sam had planned this in their later years of high school, it still made him nervous for what he was about to do.

Sam, seeing his nervous look, squeezed his hand assuredly.

"It's okay, Danny," she said. "And, I'll be by your side."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Sam."

The Goth grinned and gave her boyfriend another kiss.

The door opened and a dark-skinned man walked out.

"Are you guys ready?" Tucker asked them.

"Yep," Sam and Danny answered in unison. Sam then went to double-check that their bags were all there, which gave Tucker the opportunity to ask Danny something privately.

"You've got it?"

"It's in my bag."

"When are you gonna do it?"

"At the end of our trip."

"Good luck, man."

"Thanks, Tuck."

Tucker walked away and the door of Fenton Works opened, revealing a twenty-year-old Jazz, and an older Jack and Maddie. They were smiling, but there were slight tear stains on Jack and Maddie's faces.

Danny, noticing this, smiled as he gave his parents a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. Who knows? The flight might be cancelled or we could be home early. But I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, sweetie," Maddie, giving her son, who was a foot taller than her, a tight hug. "I just can't believe you've grown up so much!"

"Yeah; it seems like only yesterday I was trying to stop you from eating crayons when you were two years old," Jazz remembered, smirking slightly.

"I did not eat crayons!"

"You did so."

"I did not!"

"Guess you and Jazz will have to agree to disagree," Jazz and Danny's youngest sibling, Dani-who was also not only Dani Phantom and half-ghost, but also Danny's clone. The sixteen-year-old gave Danny a tight hug, which he returned.

"Have fun on your trip Danny, but I'll miss you," Dani said.

"I'll miss you too, Dani," Danny said back. The two siblings pulled apart-only to be pulled, along with Jazz, in a massive bear hug from Jack.

"DAD!" all three siblings screeched, their dad crushing their ribs.

"It's not like we're _all_ going," Danny muttered.

Eventually, Jack released them from his bear hug, Jazz, Danny and Dani rubbing their sides.

"Me and your mother are gonna miss you, Danny-boy. But, have fun on your trip with Sam," Jack said, still smiling.

Despite the fact that his ribs were probably bruised, Danny managed a smile.

"Thanks Dad; me and Sam have been planning this gap year of Europe since Junior year," Danny said back.

Jazz suddenly pulled him into a hug and said, "Don't get into too much trouble, be careful and for heavens' sake, don't forget to _bring a freaking Fenton Thermos with you!_ "

"Okay, Mom."

Jazz rolled her eyes at the sarcastic remark, but her expression was still soft. "Bye, little brother."

"Bye, Spazz."

" _Danny_ ," Jazz groaned and Danny chuckled.

"Seriously. Bye, Jazz. And by the way, I'm taller than you, so I'm technically not little anymore."

"You'll always be my little brother to me."

"True, true."

The two shared their sibling hug for a little while, until Sam honked the wheel of Danny's car.

"Danny! I know saying goodbye is important, but I don't wanna miss our flight!"

Danny sighed dramatically. "I better go; don't wanna miss our flight."

Danny opened the driver's side door and got in, waving around ten times to his family and Tucker before he started the car and drove him and Sam to the airport.

"Look on the bright side, Sam; if we miss our flight, I could always fly us to London," Danny said.

"You do like to put a positive spin on everything, right?"

"Yes, but that's why you love me."

"You're hopeless," Sam said, before she kissed him. "But that's why I love you."

Danny chuckled, before he focused on the road again.

Soon, they were at the airport, and they had a minute to spare as they boarded their plane and found their seats, breathing in relief.

"We made it," Sam said.

"Yeah... I still would have flown us to London if we missed it," Danny said back.

Sam just merely shook her head and held Danny's hand.

"Here we go..." she muttered as the plane took off to London.

Danny and Sam's European gap year had began.

...

 _London, Seven Hours Later_

"Ugh! Danny, I envy that your ghost powers make you immune to jet lag," Sam groaned, experiencing the effects of jet lag.

"I think that flying in-between states and in the Ghost Zone are the actual reason I may be immune to jet lag," Danny reasoned.

"Whatever the reason, I envy that you never have to experience jet lag again."

Danny laughed, before he gently rubbed a grumpy Sam's back.

"Hey, it's okay. We take a break so that you can get over the jet lag. We don't have to explore London straight away."

"Thanks, Danny."

"No problem, Sammy."

Sam glared half heartedly at Danny, before she groaned.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sam moaned, before she managed to get up out of the chair she had previously been sitting on and headed straight in the bathroom, where sounds of throwing up could be heard.

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair, hoping that Sam would be okay.

 _Please be okay, Sam._

...

 _Day after_

The day after tomorrow, Sam was feeling much better, and was ready to go explore London. They had breakfast at a nearby cafe, before Sam semi-dragged Danny up and the two went to Big Ben, before looking at the Tower Of London and taking a guided tour for it. They then went for a stroll along the Thames, smiling and kissing each other, before they had dinner on the Globe, enjoying the first day of their European gap year.

Now, Danny and Sam were in their hotel room, snuggling up together on the bed as they watched _Doctor Who_.

"You know, Sam..."

"What?"

"This gap year we're taking together... it's like a whole new world, considering until now we haven't travelled anywhere besides to other states in the US and the Ghost Zone."

"Agreed with you there, Danny. It's a new experience for both of us... but it's a _good_ thing."

Sam leaned her head against Danny's shoulder, before he asked her, "Would you like to go for a fly above the city, Sam?"

"Sure, Ghost Boy."

Danny grinned, and changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Picking Sam up bridal style, he turned both himself and Sam intangible, and phased them through the hotel wall, and flew over the city.

"Don't drop me, Danny!" Sam yelled over the wind.

Danny chuckled. "Sam, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm still worried about you dropping me!"

Danny laughed again, and he flew up higher, which freaked Sam for a bit, but she gasped when she saw the sparkling stars above her, twinkling among the velvet-soft clouds.

Sam smiled at Danny as he flew then through the night sky on their romantic flight, the two of them illuminated by silver moonlight, before they returned back to their room, Danny changing back into his human form, and they fell asleep.

" _ **I can show you the world**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering splendid**_

 _ **Tell me, princess, when did**_ __

 _ **You last let your heart decide.**_

" _ **I can open your eyes**_

 _ **Take you wonder by wonder**_

 _ **Over sideways and under**_

 _ **On a magic carpet ride."**_

Danny and Sam spent two more weeks in London, before continuing on their next destination-which was Scotland.

Danny and Sam, who were now on a plane bound for Scotland, grinned.

 _Scotland, here we come._

...

 _Scotland_

As soon as they landed, Danny was instantly bombarded by fans(it seemed like that the craze that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton hadn't died down in Scotland). Eventually, after a dozen autographs signed and _two_ dozen threats from Sam, the fans backed away, allowing Sam and Danny some time alone. They spent most of the day in their hotel room, but the next day Sam and Danny visited Loch Ness( **AN: Not only would Sam, being a Goth, would like to visit because of Nessie, but that would be the first place I would go to if I ever visit Scotland** ), where the two found out there _was_ a monster in the water... but it was actually a plesiosaur ghost. The ghostly marine reptile didn't bother them, but Danny still kept an wary eye on it. Afterwards, they explored the ruins of the ancient castles and then going back to the hotel room and making out, before Danny took Sam out to dinner, where their waitress nearly fainted at seeing that she was serving Danny Phantom, much to Danny's embarrassment and Sam's amusement. Then, after they finished their dinner, Danny and Sam took a romantic walk on the shore of one of the lochs, their love for each other deepening.

Eventually, despite how much they loved Scotland, they had to move on to their next destination... which was Germany.

…

 _On The Plane_

Danny, noticing Sam looked paler than usual, frowned in concern.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah... actually, no."

At Danny's questioning look, Sam sighed and continued.

"It's just... I have mixed feelings about Germany. On the one hand, I would like to see Germany, but on the other hand, Germany is the place where thousands of Jews died. I just... don't know whether to be excited or disgusted that we're visiting a place where heaps of Jews were killed."

Danny gently took Sam's hand and said, "I understand that you're feeling mixed about Germany. But, I'm right here, and if we need to leave early if it gets too much... then that's okay."

Sam gave a grateful smile to Danny.

"Thanks Danny, for being so understanding."

"No problem, Sam."

Soon, the plane took off.

Sam looked out over the rolling land below her, a patchwork of fields, towns and forests. Taking her phone out, Sam snapped a few pictures, amazed at how different the world looked down below... almost like a whole new world...

Sam sighed and looked away from the window, leaning her head on Danny's chest, her eyes drifting closed, subconsciously aware of the arm that Danny placed around her shoulders.

" _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

 _ **No one to tell us no**_

 _ **Or where to go**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming."**_

 _..._

 _Germany_

The plane landed and Danny gently shook Sam awake. The Goth girl squinted at the bright sunlight, before she and Danny got off. Sam, who wasn't experiencing much jet lag, walked around the city of Munich, Danny right behind her, before they retired to their hotel room.

The next day, Sam and Danny went on a gondola up to the Alps, where the two were amazed by the view... and got into a massive snowball fight. By the end, despite Danny's ice powers, Sam was the winner, and Danny took a photo of himself and Sam, with snow in their hair and on their clothes and skin, before they had to return back down, lest they got hypothermia or frostbite. But, it had still been an amazing experience... and Sam wouldn't stop playfully bragging to Danny how she beat him, before Danny pulled her into a shower of kisses, and the two began making out on the bed, having enjoyed today.

" _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A dazzling place I never knew**_

 _ **But when I'm way up here**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **That now I'm in a whole new world with you."**_

The couple spent another two months in Germany, visiting Berlin and Brussels and other German cities. Danny and Sam took many photos, and they took a photo of them visiting Danny's statue in Berlin(Danny reasoned that they _had_ to visit at least _one_ of his statues while they were in Europe), and had their fair share of eating German sweets between them. And now, two months later, they were on a plane bound for Denmark.

" _ **Now I'm in a whole new world with you."**_

...

 _Denmark_

After touching down in Copenhagen, Sam dragged Danny to see the Little Mermaid statue(after Sam explained the _proper_ fairytale to Danny), before they took a bike ride through the town, Sam laughing as Danny trailed behind her slightly, but having as much fun as her, although he was feeling really nervous...

Eventually, their time in Denmark was over. Next on their list, Paris, France.

" _ **Unbelievable sights..."**_

...

 _Paris_

In Paris, Danny and Sam immediately visited the Eiffel Tower, before crashing in their hotel room. But tomorrow, they visited the Louvre, where even Danny was impressed with all the paintings. They then made a pit stop at a cafe, eating pastries. Along their way back to their hotel, Danny and Sam saw Paris' Danny Phantom statue, and the phan-girls admiring the statue turned and squealed when they saw the real thing, before they bombarded a surprised Sam and Danny with questions and demands of autographs(who knew that that Paris fangirls could be so vicious?). Eventually, Danny and Sam got away by Danny turning himself and Sam intangible. Laughing, the two ran to their hotel room, deciding to stay in there for the rest of the day. But tomorrow, their exploration of Paris would begin anew.

A month later, Danny and Sam had explored Paris from back to back, and were now ready to go to their next destination: Italy.

" _ **Indescribable feeling..."**_

 _..._

 _Rome_

When their plane landed in Rome, it was around midnight. But after they checked in, Danny changed into his ghost form as soon as they entered their hotel room, gently picked Sam up bridal style and phased both himself and Sam through the roof and flew both himself and her through the night sky, Sam breathless at the night sky around her, the stars twinkling like diamonds...

" _ **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_ __

 _ **Through an endless diamond sky."**_

They eventually had to return back to their hotel room, but the next day their thirst for exploration began anew. They visited the Colosseum, had pizza, and strolled along the Tiber River, Sam telling Danny about the myth of Romulus and Remus, which Danny was actually interested in(after encountering Pandora, she had taught him some of the Greek myths and the occasional Roman myth); although Danny could swear he saw a blonde girl riding on an old-fashioned blue scooter with what appeared to be Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck( **AN: Can you guess the reference?** )past them, but when he tried to tell Sam, she frowned at him, before saying that the heat must have been playing tricks on his mind, Danny reluctantly agreeing with that logic. Though he was sure he saw _something_...

By the end of the day, Danny and Sam were back in their hotel room, exhausted but happy. When they got back, they started packing, as they planned to stay for only two days in Rome. However, when they finished, a news report on TV said that there had been a major earthquake, so roads had been temporarily closed, including roads to the airport.

"Looks like we're staying here for another day," Danny said, Sam's brow creased in worry.

"Do you think a ghost caused that earthquake? Like Vortex?"

"Sam, if Vortex or some other earthquake-causing ghost was here, my ghost sense would have gone off. And, they would have to go through Dani, Tucker, Jazz and my parents or to go through a natural portal to come for me. Relax."

Sam was still frowning, but not as much as before.

"If you say so..."

Danny looked out the window for a bit, thinking over something, before he got an idea.

"Hey Sam, remember when I said I would have flown us to London if we missed our plane?"

"Yes..."

"Why don't I fly us to Venice?"

"Danny! Venice is a _long_ way from Rome. What if you get exhausted, or drop something or we get attacked or-"

"Sam, I know it's a risk. But I also knew what a risk it was to go into the Fenton Portal, or to enter the Ghost Zone after I accidentally blasted my dad's present for Mum into it. But, I took those risks, and I've come out stronger. Even if those things you mentioned happen, and with our luck they _might_ , wouldn't it be better to take the risk than not to?"

"Dang, Danny, you sure are one good motivational speaker."

"Clockwork, Frostbite and Dora help."

Sam laughed, before schooling her features into a serious look.

"Okay... I'll take the risk. But we'll stop if we have to, right?"

"Yes."

"And what about our luggage?"

"I've been perfecting my telekinesis; I can carry our luggage telekinetically while flying and holding you."

"Okay, Mr. Superman. Just let me check that our bags are secure."

Sam got up and headed to a small black bag. Danny's eyes widened in panic and he shouted, "NO!"

Sam looked at him, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"No? Why no?" she asked, hand cocked on her hip.

"I, uh, already checked that bag. It's secure," Danny lied nervously.

Sam sighed. "If you say so."

Sam checked over another bag and Danny thought, _That was_ way _too close._

Soon, Sam had given the all-clear that all their bags were secure. Danny changed into Phantom and picked Sam up bridal style, before concentrating. All the bags glowed green as they telekinetically floated up. Danny turned himself, Sam and their bags intangible and they phased through the roof, flying to Venice.

...

 _Over Perguia_

So far, Danny and Sam's flight to Venice had gone well. Sam marvelled at the sights below her, before she became a little nauseous, causing her to close her eyes to block it out.

"Sam, open your eyes! You're missing everything out!" Danny's voice said to her.

"Danny, I feel sick..." Sam groaned.

Warm breath tickled her ear and she heard Danny say, "I'll make sure you feel alright."

Sam suddenly felt that Danny had made his flight a bit smoother, in an effort to soothe Sam's agitated stomach. She peeked an eye open and gasped at the sight below her. Not feeling sick anymore, Sam kept her eyes open...

" _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(Don't you dare close your eyes)"**_

Danny suddenly flew up higher, giving them an almost-perfect bird eye's view. Sam gasped, before she suddenly coughed.

"Danny... it's a bit thin up here," Sam told Danny.

Danny got a look of realisation on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you might like the view."

"It's alright, Danny. And, I did like the view... but I need to breathe."

Danny gave her another sheepish look, but he flew back down, until Sam could comfortably breathe again, their bags trailing behind them.

" _ **A hundred thousand things to see**_

 _ **(Hold your breath it gets better)"**_

Eventually, the two had arrived at Florence, where Sam insisted that they stop, not wanting Danny to over exert himself. They stayed in a cheap hotel room, before Danny and Sam went up on the roof, where a shooting star went past.

"Wow," Sam breathed, before resting her head on Danny's chest, Danny wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They didn't say anything, leaving Sam to think.

At freshman year, before she confessed her feelings to Danny, before Danny even _got_ his powers and became Danny Phantom, she, Danny and Tucker had discussed going on this gap year together. But, in Junior year, Sam and Danny had decided that they would take this gap year together, and it made it even more special to Sam.

 _I've come really far from that. I'm not that same girl back then_ , Sam thought. _And I don't think I_ could _ever be that same girl again._

A minute later, Danny and Sam decided to retire to their room, wanting to rest up as much as possible for their final stretch of their gap year.

" _ **I'm like a shooting star**_

 _ **I've come so far**_

 _ **I can't go back to where I used to be."**_

...

 _Florence_

"You sure you'll be alright for this? We could stay longer here," Sam asked Danny, concerned for him as this flight from Florence to Venice would be a long one.

"Sam, I flew four days straight from Illinois to Wisconsin in that alternate reality I told you and Tucker about. This is gonna be nothing."

"Still... be careful."

"I'm _always_ careful."

Sam rolled her eyes, but she still wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and he phased them through the roof, continuing on their journey, Sam in awe at the land below her, and how beautiful it looked, before glancing at Danny, and gasping at seeing how the light reflected off his white hair and highlighted his face. She looked down at the fields again, and gasped when she saw a herd of wild horses down below.

Danny, noticing it, flew down lower and Sam smiled at Danny, before she stroked the mane of a colt, before they flew up again, Sam still smiling as they neared Venice.

" _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(Every turn a surprise)**_

 _ **With new horizons to pursue**_

 _ **(Every moment, red-letter.)**_

Two hours later, they had arrived at Venice. When they landed, it was on a gondola, and they almost gave the poor gondolier a heart attack and the couple in the gondola practically freaked out at seeing Danny Phantom. They eventually calmed down, and the gondolier was kind enough to give them a ride to their hotel. They shouldn't, but they laughed at the gondolier's and the couple's reactions, before unpacking their bags and crashing immediately on the bed; hey, a flight like the one Danny took had taken a lot out of him!

However, the next day, now rested and raring to go explore, they booked a gondola ride, with Danny really nervous, as he had brought the thing that was in the bag, and was ready to do it...

" _ **I'll chase them anywhere**_

 _ **There's time to spare**_

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you."**_

"Sam?" Danny asked. The Goth girl was staring at the beautiful blue water.

"Hmm-mmm?" Sam asked back.

"Sam, there's something I need to ask you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sam, ever since we first started dating, I realised that you were the only person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life..."

" _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **(A whole new world)**_

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

 _ **(That's where we'll be)"**_

Sam's eyes watered in happiness. "You don't mean..."

"I do. Samantha Pamela Manson..."

He opened the box he had pulled out from his bag.

" _ **A thrilling chase..."**_

"Will you marry me?"

A joyful tear slipped out of Sam's eye.

" _ **A wondrous place..."**_

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, YES! Yes Danny, I'll marry you!"

She pulled Danny into a passionate kiss, before Danny placed the engagement ring on her finger, and they looked out over Venice as they held hands.

" _ **For you and me."**_

...

 _A Month Later_

A month later, Danny and Sam were back home, and were treated to a welcoming party like no other.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Jack Fenton shouted, and Danny was tackled by both Dani and Jazz, being treated by a huge bear hug from them as Sam giggled at seeing her fiancé being crushed to death by Dani and Jazz's hugs.

"WELCOME HOME!" they shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, okay! By the way... ribs!" Danny squeaked out.

"Sorry," Dani and Jazz apologised in unison, letting go.

Danny rubbed his side, as Maddie chuckled.

"Welcome back home, man!" Tucker exclaimed, as he held Danny and Sam in a side-hug. "So, how was your gap year?"

"Well..." Danny and Sam looked at each other, smiling. "It was pretty wonderful; almost like a whole new world. And, well..."

With no response, Sam just showed them her ring finger, where a sparkling amethyst engagement ring shone.

All at once, Dani, Maddie and Jazz squealed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Maddie, Dani and Jazz grabbed Sam's hands and spun her around, squealing, "You're getting married! You're getting married! You're getting MARRIED!"

Jack chuckled and slapped Danny across the back good naturedly, making Danny stumble.

"Good on ya, Danny! Nice one, popping the question while on your gap year!"

Danny chuckled and gently pulled Sam away from a still-squealing Dani, Jazz and Maddie and hugged her.

"Yeah, well, I was planning on asking her on our last day of our gap year. Tuck was the only who knew."

"And I'll be his best man!" Tucker exclaimed.

They all chuckled as they walked to the baggage claim, and Jazz asked, "So... when do we start planning?"

 **Again, this was a hard one-shot to write, but I hope I did it justice!**

 **Now, you're probably asking why I'm going back to the start? Well, I know that there are like a** _ **thousand**_ **pairings, but I feel like there are certain songs that belong to just one pairing. Like, for example, there are a couple more songs that are perfect for the DaniXYoungblood pairing that I'm gonna be writing. But, if I can find songs that relate to them and I have enough time to write them beside my other planned one-shots, I'll do other Pairings at the end of my planned ones.**

 **Replies to my guest reviewers:**

 **Guest(chapter four): Yeah, the dreamy songs are perfect for DannyXPaulina.**

 **It was really hard for me to write an one-shot centred around that song without it being sad, so of course, I had to write it with Danny dying.**

 **Yeah, I like all the love songs, but I think I prefer the songs from Tangled, Beauty And The Beast, Frozen, Princess And The Frog, Hercules and Enchanted.**

 **I know! Paulina isn't one of my favourite characters, but the dreamy, damsel-in-distress songs really have you relate to her more than you would know.**

 **Aww, thanks! I try to make them as sweet as possible(even chapter three)**

 **Guest(chapter five): I'm happy that this is your new favourite. I had real fun writing this. And I know. DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE TOGETHER!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom or A Whole New World. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Phantom Rocker

**Hey! And here is the next one-shot, with the pairing being DannyXEmber, and the song is If Only! I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **If Only**

In the park, Danny and Sam were having a picnic date, laughing and flirting with each other, unaware that something-or rather, some _one_ -was watching them.

Behind a tree, far away enough that Danny's ghost sense wouldn't go off, Ember McLain watched the couple. She didn't know _why_ she was doing it; she HATED Phantom. But, she always had a sort-of _fascination_ with him; something about his _heroics_ or something else kept fascinating Ember. So, despite their numerous battles, Ember would come back to the human world to try to take over it with music, but before she did, she would always go and "visit" the dipstick before she did.

Ember always told herself it was to make sure that her enemy didn't surprise her, that she would be prepared if he attacked. But, what if it was something _more_? What if...

 _No. It can't be_ that _. I don't_ love _him. Never have, never will._

But still... what was it about Phantom that kept drawing her back to him? What was it that she was fascinated with? Was it his looks? His heroics? The fact that he's a halfa? _What is it?!_

Ember leaned her head against the tree, letting out a deep breath she didn't need. What was it about the dipstick that intrigued her, that made her risk coming out of the safety of the Ghost Zone to _see_ him. It _couldn't_ be love... could it?

 _No, I'm not in love with him... but this all so CONFUSING!_

Ember looked out from behind her tree, and watched as the dipstick said something and his Goth _girlfriend_ laughed at his joke.

 _What if_ I _was the one who laughed at his jokes, who was_ his _girlfriend? What if... stop it Ember. You_ hate _Phantom. You're only spying on him to learn about your enemy. That's all. But... What if... ARRGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!_

Ember gripped her head, feeling around a million thoughts inside it, confusing her. Phantom was her enemy... so why was she so _intrigued_ by him?

Ember leaned her head against the tree and did what she always did to try to clear her head if she was confused or frustrated... she sang.

 **EMBER**

" _ **A million thoughts in my head**_

 _ **Should I let my heart keep listening?**_

 _ **Cause up 'til now I walked the line**_

 _ **Nothing lost but something missing."**_

Ember looked behind her, at the dipstick, and remembered when she first saw him...

...

 **Flashback-Two Years Ago**

" _Desist this, Grandpa!" Ember yelled defiantly._

 _She twisted the knob of her guitar to the swirl and strummed the strings, where a spiralling purple hypnotising swirl was unleashed, hypnotising the teenagers in front of her. Their eyes glowed pupil-less red, and they growled at their teacher, who thought that he could stop the revolution._

"Pride And Prejudice _!" The teacher screamed, but Ember didn't care._

Let them show the stiff that the revolution _can't_ be stopped, _Ember thought, grinning in triumph._

 _Suddenly, a bright flash caught her eye and she saw a white-haired ghost boy with glowing green eyes and wearing a black and white hazmat suit fly to the stiff and turn him intangible, saving him from the hypnotised teens._

Who does the dipstick think he is, trying to stop my fun?! _Ember thought angrily. Then she remembered a rumour in the Ghost Zone, of a ghost boy with snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing a black and white hazmat suit who put all the ghosts who came to this town back in the Ghost Zone. Apparently, he was half-human, half-ghost, but Ember didn't believe that; after all, who could be both dead and alive at the same time?_

He's cute, but I better get out of here; can't have the dipstick stop my plans of world domination _, Ember thought. She then teleported herself, her band and the truck they were standing on away from the school, leaving a confused Danny Phantom behind..._

 **Flashback Ends**

...

Ember frowned at the flashback; Phantom had ruined her fun by saving that stiff, and she thought he was _cute_? That didn't help her with her confusion, as her head was telling her that she hated him with every fibre of her being, and yet her heart was telling her something else...

 _But what should I choose?_

Desperate to clear the confusion, Ember continued singing.

 **EMBER**

" _ **I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**_

 _ **Which way should I go?"**_

Ember stood up, still feeling confused, wanting to just know what she _felt_ about the dipstick! She felt hatred for sure, but why was her heart telling her something else?

She kept on singing.

 **EMBER**

" _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**_

 _ **Ah-oh, yeah**_

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_

 _ **Ah-oh, if only**_

 _ **If only**_

 _ **If only."**_

Ember looked down, one hand on her core, the other on the tree behind her. She looked up at the sun dappling through the trees, and remembered when she first fought Phantom...

...

 **Flashback-Two Years Ago**

 _Ember grinned as her flaming blue hair flared higher and higher from the teens chanting her name below her, filling her with more and more power... until a collective gasp came._

 _Ember turned and saw a black-haired girl, wearing a black sleeveless shirt that revealed her midriff, a purple oval in the centre, purple leggings, a black skirt with a green cross-hatch pattern, black combat boots, purple lipstick and black eyeshadow on a cutout of Ember. She had drawn glasses and a moustache on the cutout._

" _Hey everyone! Look! It's Ember Mc_ Lame _!" the Goth jeered._

 _Ember frowned, looking mildly annoyed, but inside she was fuming. How had she known the insult that had been thrown at Ember twenty-four seven when she was still alive? How_ dare _she say it!? The Goth had to pay, like all the people who underestimated her, who bullied her, who insulted her, who_ used _her. She was no longer that weak little human girl anymore; she was Ember McLain, and she would make that Goth pay for calling her that, like she had made all the others pay for their crimes against her._

" _Oh great, a critic. Maybe you'll like my new song better!" Ember yelled. She twisted the knob to the hypnotising swirl, but just as she was about to strum the strings, she was blasted away by a ghost ray._

 _Recovering, she glared when she saw who fired the ghost ray at her._

" _Hey, do you take requests? How about 'Beat It'!" Phantom yelled, taunting her._

 _He wouldn't get away with that!_

" _How about I lay a few power chords instead, dipstick!" Ember yelled back, flying up. She twisted the knob to the skull and strummed the strings, and a skull beam was unleashed, hitting a screaming Phantom._

 _Ember laughed as she teleported away to the roof. She knew that he would come for her; if he was a hero like Spectra had told her, then he would come._

 _Sure enough, Phantom phased through the roof, glaring at her._

" _Dipstick? Ho ho! Funny!" Phantom taunted. He grabbed her hands and asked her, "Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?"_

 _Okay, now she was mad! It was one thing to call her the insult that she had been called when she was still weak and alive. But to insult her_ music _... that was the last straw. She had poured her heart and soul into her song, writing her final months of life in those lyrics. To insult her song, to insult those final months when she had still been weak, human Amber McLain... it made her_ furious _._

 _Below her, the chanting grew stronger, making her more powerful, stronger. She would show the dipstick what he got for insulting her music. She would make him pay for it, like all the others who caused her grief._

 _No matter what, she would make him pay. She hated him now, and she would forevermore... until he paid for his insult._

 **Flashback ends**

...

The dipstick still hadn't paid for the insult. But, was that even important right now? That had been the starting point of her hatred towards him. But, was it boiling down, into something... _deeper_? But Ember was still confused. She couldn't make heads or tails of what her head and her heart were telling her. She wanted to go over to Phantom, interrupt his picnic date with the Goth and fight him, but she refrained herself; she just went on singing.

 **EMBER**

" _ **Every step, every word**_

 _ **With every hour I am falling in**_

 _ **To something new, something brave**_

 _ **To someone I, I have never been."**_

When she had been human, Amber McLain had been a loser, a dork and a freak, who had a crazy dream of becoming a rockstar. She had been bullied, laughed at, insulted, and used by a guy she thought loved her. But when she became a ghost, became Ember McLain, she became something newer, something braver, something more confident and more powerful. As soon as she had mastered her powers, she had gone back and made all those people who doubted her, who bullied her and especially the guy who cheated on her pay for what they had done to her.

She had _never_ forgiven them, and she had made them pay.

So why was she starting to forgive the dipstick of the most unforgivable thing of all?

She kept singing.

 **EMBER**

" _ **I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**_

 _ **Which way should I go?**_

" _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**_

 _ **Ah-oh, yeah**_

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_ __

 _ **Ah-oh, if only**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

" _ **Am I crazy?**_

 _ **Maybe we could happen, yeah**_

 _ **Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?"**_

Again, Ember looked back at Phantom and the Goth, remembering when she had placed them under a love spell...

...

 **Flashback-Two Years Ago**

 _Ember looked down at the dipstick, her smug look masking her shock._

 _Below her, where the white-haired, green-eyed Ghost Boy used to be, there was now a black-haired, blue-eyed boy. Phantom... was indeed a halfa._

Guess the rumours _were_ true. But how did he _become_ a halfa? _Ember wondered._

 _She was pulled out of her musings when the roof stairway's door slammed open and a vaguely familiar female voice shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

 _The Goth girl who had insulted her and had gotten away with it stood protectively in front of the dipstick, hand clutching a silver and green thermos. Ember still wanted to make the Goth pay, but judging from her stance and expression, the Goth was madly in love with the dipstick... but just had trouble showing it._

Hmmm... maybe I could play Cupid for these two? An _evil_ Cupid? _Ember thought maliciously, a plan to keep these two occupied_ _forming in her head._

" _Aw, teen love! They say it never lasts," Ember said in mock-sympathy, feeling decades of rage and betrayal and grief burning dimly, but fiercely, in her core, as that simple sentence made her remember that cheater, before she continued, "But_ nothing _distracts teenagers more than hormones."_

 _Ember twisted the knob to a heart symbol as she went on, "I have_ more _than just_ music _for you. Now that they're chanting my name, my music_ can _affect you! HOW ABOUT A LOVE SONG?!"_

 _Ember strummed her guitar and a pink, heart-filled beam shot out, causing the Goth to fly at the end of the fallen cutout of Ember, as the dipstick's eyes became alternating pink and white colours. When the spell had finished, the dipstick had completely fallen under the spell, and gave the Goth a lovesick look that Ember had worn too many times when she was alive, but was now over with._

" _Huh?" The Goth asked in confusion, though that didn't register in Ember's mind._

" _Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies," Ember farewelled, before she laughed wickedly and phased through the roof, satisfied._

 _They had received their punishment for their insults to her._

 _It could be worse than forcibly falling in love with your crush._

 **End Flashback**

...

 _But does that make_ me _under that love spell I put on them? Am I being punished for what I had done to forcibly fall in love with my worst enemy?_ Ember thought.

That logic made sense, but her heart was persistently telling her she had genuinely fallen in love with Phantom. But that was impossible. Phantom was her ENEMY! He was the Goth's TRUE LOVE! It was simple, rational, logical, _factional_ even. She and Phantom were bitter enemies. Th Goth girl was destined to be with him. The end.

So why did her heart keep telling her she was in love with him?

Ember closed her eyes and whispered the last parts of the song that was confusing her even more with all these flashbacks it triggered.

 **EMBER**

" _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_

 _ **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**_

 _ **Ah-oh**_

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_

 _ **Ah-oh.**_

" _ **If only, yeah**_

 _ **If only, yeah**_

 _ **If only, yeah**_

 _ **If only, if only**_

 _ **If only."**_

Ember looked behind her, just one last glimpse at the dipstick... and saw him and the Goth girl kissing.

Something broke inside her at seeing that.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Ember teleported herself back home, wanting to spare herself of further confusion about what her head and her heart were telling her...

Only to cry when she had teleported back to her lair.

 **Poor Ember...**

 **This chapter's really bittersweet, and it delves into Ember's past a bit, how her feelings for Danny develop over the time from when they first met, and how her motives for what she did are explained and all that jazz.**

 **I'm sad to say this, but until I can find another Disney song that relates to this pairing, this will be the final DannyXEmber one-shot. So, if you know any other Disney songs that might relate to this pairing, please tell me so in your reviews!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Grey Ghost

**Here is the next one-shot, and it is DannyXValerie! Hopefully, it's more lighter than the first one-shot, with the song being I Never Knew I Needed! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I Never Knew I Needed**

Valerie was confused.

Her boyfriend, Danny, had told her to come to his house, but so far all she had done was sit on the couch in the living room. She could hear muffled shouts and cursing from upstairs, which made Valerie worry. Should she go upstairs to see what the heck was going on up there, or stay here? It was a real dilemma.

Valerie was still contemplating it when Danny's bedroom door opened and Danny called down, "You can come up now, Val!"

Valerie immediately got off the couch and bounded up the stairs, but when she arrived at Danny's bedroom...

"Danny, what happened to your bedroom?"

Danny, who had a big smile on his face, became sheepish and began rubbing the back of his neck.

"I, uh... spring cleaning?"

"One, it's summer. Two, this is _not_ cleaning. Your room looks like a hurricane blew through it! Danny, what's going on?"

Danny looked down, hand falling to his side, and sighed, like he was giving up.

"Danny, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Valerie asked Danny in concern.

"I know, Val. I'll... I'll tell you afterwards, after I've shown you what I wanted you to come over to see... or rather, _hear_."

Danny gently lead Valerie into his mess of a room towards his bed, where she sat down. Danny then walked over to his desk chair and pulled out a...

"I didn't know you played guitar, Danny," Valerie said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, well, I haven't really played because of, um, more important things. But, we'll see if I still got it, because I wanted to play you something."

"Really?"

"Really."

The two smiled lovingly at each other before Danny took a deep breath, looking a bit nervous.

"Okay, here goes..."

Danny strummed the strings, after tuning the guitar, and began to sing.

 **DANNY**

" _ **For the way you changed my plans**_

 _ **For being the perfect distraction**_

 _ **For the way you took the idea that I have**_

 _ **Of everything that I wanted to have**_

 _ **And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah.**_

" _ **For the ending of my first begin**_

 _ **(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)**_

 _ **And for the rare and unexpected friend**_

 _ **(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)**_

 _ **For the way you're something that I'd never choose**_

 _ **But at the same time something I don't wanna lose**_

 _ **And never wanna be without again.**_

" _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So when you were here I had no idea**_

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So now it's so clear, I need you here always.**_

" _ **My accidentally happily**_

 _ **(Ever after)**_

 _ **The way you smile and how you comfort me**_

 _ **(With your laughter)**_

 _ **I must admit you were not part of my book**_

 _ **But now if you open it and take a look**_

 _ **You're the beginning and end of every chapter.**_

" _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So when you were here I had no idea**_

 _ **(When you were here)**_

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **So now it's so clear, I need you here always**_

 _ **(Now it's so clear).**_

" _ **Who knew that I could be**_

 _ **(Who knew that I could be)**_

 _ **So unexpectedly**_

 _ **(So unexpectedly)**_

 _ **Undeniably happier**_

 _ **Sitting with you right here, right here next to me**_

 _ **Val, you're the best.**_

" _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **(Said I needed)**_

 _ **So when you were here I had no idea**_

 _ **(When you were here)**_

 _ **(Said I had no idea)**_

 _ **You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

 _ **(That I needed).**_

 _ **So now it's so clear, I need you here always**_

 _ **(Now it's so clear)**_

 _ **(So clear, so clear, I need you always).**_

" _ **Now it's so clear, I need you here always."**_

Danny finished and looked up at Valerie.

Tears were starting to form in her green eyes, and Danny became really worried and nervous, but that was wiped away when Valerie exclaimed, "Danny... that was _beautiful_! I didn't know that you could sing like that, and that song... Danny, it was so beautiful."

"I hoped that you would like it. Val, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And, and I wanted to tell you..."

Before Danny could tell Valerie that he was Danny Phantom, Valerie stopped him by kissing him on the lips.

Danny, although surprised, returned the kiss, and they kissed for several seconds before Valerie pulled back and said, "How about you tell me on the weekend?"

Danny, who had a goofy look on his face from Valerie kissing him, snapped out of it and said, "Sure, Val. Whatever you want."

Valerie smiled and continued kissing Danny, Danny kissing her back as he thought, _I can tell Valerie I'm Phantom on Sunday. What could happen until then?_

Danny just _had_ to ask.

 **Cliffhanger! And no, I won't be doing a sequel, in case you were wondering.**

 **Sorry about not updating this chapter yesterday! And, for those who have reviewed my previous chapters, sorry about not answering your reviews! There's this stupid glitch that keeps me from seeing your reviews. If you can, PM your reviews to me and I'll answer them! If not, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until this bug gets fixed so that I can see your reviews and answer them. But, thank you for sticking with this story despite this stupid glitch! I promise that as soon as this bug gets fixed, I'll answer your reviews; I swear on the River Styx!**

 **And no, I** **do not own Danny Phantom or I Never Knew I Needed. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Shallow Sapphire

**Here's the next one-shot, and the pairing is DannyXPaulina and the song is Once Upon A Dream. Hope you enjoy it and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Once Upon A Dream**

Paulina sighed in boredom as she looked out the window; maths class was just dragging on and on. She wanted to get out of here so that she could go on that huge shopping trip with Star! But why did school have to be so _long?_

Paulina slumped in her seat, just wishing for the minutes to fly. But instead, they went slower and slower, as if the universe wanted her trapped in the prison that was high school; well, not much of a prison, since she ruled everything, but you get the point.

A gasp suddenly came and Paulina turned to see the loser Danny Fenton, blue eyes wide and startled, hand clasped firmly over his mouth, the other stretched so high, it was like he was wanting to touch the ceiling. Paulina recognised the gesture; it was infamous among the student body and staff of Casper High. And, in three, two, one...

"Mr. Lawrence, may I use the restroom?"

Yep. There it was. His infamous excuse.

The math teacher sighed exaggeratedly and said, "Yes, Mr. Fenton, you may go."

He didn't bother telling Fenton to come back in five minutes; all the teachers knew that Fenton's bathroom breaks were typically longer than five minutes.

Fenton gave a grateful look to the teacher and bolted out of his seat, so fast his seat almost toppled over. He flung the door open and dashed out of the classroom, heading to the restroom.

Paulina snorted. _What a loser._

Suddenly, a crashing noise came from outside. Everyone except for Foley and Manson got out of their chairs and rushed to the windows, including Paulina. Immediately, everyone began cheering and smiling and taking videos and photos while Paulina had a dreamy look on her face.

There, just outside the window, Danny Phantom was fighting a green-skinned female ghost with long black hair and wearing blue Arabian-style clothes with purple jewellery. Danny Phantom had a couple of scratches on his face, but Paulina thought it made him even more handsome.

Paulina sighed again, looking dreamily at her crush, before he whipped out his signature thermos, said something as he uncapped the utensil, and the female ghost screamed as she was sucked in. Phantom capped the thermos and the class roared with cheering, Paulina being the loudest.

However, Mr. Lawrence ordered them all to their seats, and the students reluctantly sat down; but not Paulina. She couldn't wait to sit down and daydream about one of her many daydreams about her meeting Phantom properly(those brief times they met while he was fighting ghosts didn't count).

She sighed once more, as the sounds of the classroom faded away into the background as she experienced her daydream...

 _..._

 _Paulina's daydream_

Paulina was looking gorgeous. She was wearing a beautiful pink and white dress with a golden tiara with sapphires inlaid in it and white opera gloves( **AN: Basically her quinceanera dress** ), her raven locks blowing in the imaginary breeze as she waited in the ballroom of her magnificent castle, waiting for her prince.

A minute later, her true love, Prince Phantom, phased through the roof, which was entirely made out of diamond. Rainbow-coloured light splashed across his face, his eyes glowing a deeper emerald, his snowy white hair, always messy, painted with different colours. His black and white hazmat suit clung to his body, and dark grey armour was on his shoulders. A billowing white cape flowed behind him, and a crown made out of green flames hovered above his head.

Phantom landed, and he gave Paulina a dazzling smile. He bowed and held out a hand for her, which Paulina took. Phantom gently pulled her to him, wrapped an arm around her slender waist while Paulina placed a hand on his broad, cool shoulder, and the two began to waltz, as a melody as soft as whisper to everyone but Paulina and Phantom, who could hear it as clear as a songbird, played.

" _ **I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_

 _ **I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

 _ **And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem**_

 _ **But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_

 _ **You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."**_

Phantom spun her around, before he picked her up by the waist and floated above the ground, twirling Paulina around by the waist as her hair and the skirts of her dress flew behind her, spinning softly, catching the kaleidoscope of light cascading down from the diamond ceiling. Phantom finished spinning Paulina around and pulled her in close, Paulina enraptured by his jade-green eyes.

" _ **Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ah**_

 _ **Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ah**_

 _ **Hmmm-mmm-mmm-mm."**_

Phantom dipped Paulina, her crown reflecting the green light from his fiery crown and eyes and the shimmering multi-coloured light pouring down from the ceiling. Phantom gently caressed her cheek and Paulina shivered from both pleasure and cold from his icy touch.

" _Princess..."_ he murmured, a gentle breeze to Paulina's ears. " _The amulet looks beautiful on you_."

Paulina smiled and touched the golden chain and the beautiful oval emerald pendant hanging from it.

"Why thank you, my handsome prince," Paulina thanked, fluttering her long dark lashes at him.

Phantom gently pulled her up and they resumed their waltz, Paulina's heart as light as a feather whenever she stared into those beautiful green eyes, feeling thrills of pleasure at Phantom's arm wrapped around her waist, totally in love with him.

" _ **But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_

 _ **You'll love me at once**_

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream."**_

They gently floated down, their waltz finishing, and Phantom gently tilted Paulina's chin up, his lips an inch from hers.

" _You're as beautiful as a dream, Paulina,"_ Phantom whispered, and Paulina's heart did somersaults at the compliment, melting under his ice-cold touch.

They looked into each other's eyes, Phantom's eyes gleaming brightly as their emerald colour became more mesmerising, and they moved closer...

" _ **I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_

 _ **I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

 _ **And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem**_

 _ **But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_

 _ **You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."**_

As they leaned closer, Phantom whispered in her ear, " _But this is just a dream. If you knew the real me... you wouldn't love me at all._ "

Paulina was confused, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that her love was here, and what she wanted from him was...

"One kiss," she whispered back.

Phantom, complying with her request, leaned in... and their lips touched.

His lips were cool against Paulina's, but as they kissed, Phantom faded away, as if he was turning invisible, but Paulina knew he wasn't.

One last glance from Phantom's brilliant green eyes, and then he was gone, the feel of his lips on hers, his arm wrapped around her waist, his gloved hand holding her own memories now. Paulina knew that the dream was ending, as the ballroom lost it's opulence, the colours draining to black, white and grey, the light losing it's lustre.

Paulina sank to her knees and leaned her head back, as she too started fading away, returning back to the reality of the present world...

 _Paulina's daydream ends_

 _..._

Paulina snapped out of her daydream, and sighed forlornly. Only in those dreams, both at day and night, were the only ways for her to properly meet and kiss Phantom. And then... and then he faded away, his lips kissing hers, his touch, his image and everything else about him now only a memory, a vivid dream.

Paulina sighed again and rested her chin on her hands, before looking up as Fenton skidded into the classroom, panting.

"Mr. Fenton. Nice that you made an appearance at last," Mr. Lawerence said curtly, as the class snickered.

Fenton didn't say a word, and instead made his way to Foley and Manson. As he sat down, he winced, and Paulina noticed that his left leg was slightly lagging behind him, as if it were broken. Now that she thought about, Paulina remembered that the female ghost Phantom had fought earlier had hit Phantom's leg pretty hard when she transformed her hand into a sledgehammer. But, Fenton _couldn't_ be Phantom... could he?

Paulina shook the thought off, smiling.

 _Nah; there's no_ way _that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person._

 **So close, and yet so far from the truth...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I think this is one of the more descriptive one-shots, since Once Upon A Dream is a fantastical song, it needed a really descriptive one-shot.**

 **Anyway... the review glitch is fixed! Yay! Which means I can answer all you readers' lovely reviews! And, second one-shot in the span of a day!**

 **Also, for those who didn't guess the reference in chapter eight... it's a reference to Heroes Of Olympus: The Mark Of Athena, a sequel series to Percy Jackson And The Olympians. Since I love Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom, and one of Sam and Danny's destinations for their gap year is Rome, why not put in a reference to Mark Of Athena in there?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Young Love

**Here is the next one-shot, and it is DaniXYoungblood, and the song is Tale As Old As Time! Now, this is a kinda sequel to a previous DXY one-shot I did called "Prom Night", so it might be wiser if you read that first before reading this, as you might be confused. If you already read it, then go ahead and read!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Tale As Old As Time**

"Where is she?" Youngblood muttered as he paced around on the alter.

"Dude, relax. She'll be here any minute, I'm sure," Danny said to Youngblood.

"I know, but she's never been _this_ late before. I'm getting worried."

"Youngblood, relax. She'll be here; there is no way in hell she will be late for _this_ day," Jazz assured Youngblood.

That didn't help relieve Youngblood as he continued to pace and worry. He was about to fly out when a crash came and muffled cursing and a yell of, "Sorry I'm late!", more muffled cursing... and then the oak doors opened.

Youngblood stopped pacing and stood still, smiling happily as everyone else stood up and turned to the doors.

The doors finally opened, and Dani walked in, smiling, hand on her father's arm.

She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress.

Dani was wearing a shoulder-less long-sleeved white dress, the ends of the sleeves triangular and ending just inches away from her fingers, and a for-show bodice at the front, laced up with silver laces, and properly laced up at the back with silver laces as well. It was V-necked, exposing a tiny bit of Dani's cleavage, and the neckline was adorned with pearls, where at it met at the V-neck had a pearl dangling off it with a diamond attached, as was the hem of her bodice. Her white skirt flowed to the floor, and became a train at the back. A long white veil floated behind her, attached to a simple silver band, her raven hair also flowing freely behind her in gentle waves. She wore diamond earrings and a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace, and silver heels on her feet, light red lipstick and pale pink eyeshadow. In her hands, she carried a white bouquet of white roses and lilies, and a silver flower that faintly glowed.

She looked breathtaking.

Youngblood couldn't help a smile come to his face as Dani walked down the aisle, her bridesmaids-Valerie, Sam and, surprisingly, Ember-having gone before and now standing next to her maid of honour, Jazz. Danny, who was Youngblood's best man, stood beside him along with Youngblood's other groomsmen-Tucker and two other ghosts called Pierre and Jack that Youngblood was friends with-and smiled at him.

"Told you she would be here."

Youngblood was speechless from shock at seeing his beautiful bride-to-be.

Dora, who was sitting next to Pandora on the bride's side, whispered as Dani went past, "I made the wedding dress and gave her the earrings and necklace."

"You did a wonderful job, Thea; young Danielle looks beautiful."

"Thank you, Pandora."

Finally, Dani made it to the alter and she stepped up, facing Youngblood. The two smiled as the wedding march that had played died down, and the wedding guests sat down. The ceremony was starting.

The priest cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony, to celebrate the union between Danielle Fenton and Lachlan McLain. Danielle Fenton and Lachlan McLain, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly? Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live? Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I am," Youngblood said.

"I am," Dani said. She whispered to Youngblood, "Though the idea of having children yet is a bit _far_ in the future."

Youngblood silently chuckled as the priest continued.

"Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Dani and Youngblood joined hands and looked intently, but lovingly, at each other.

"Dani," Youngblood started, looking straight into Dani's beautiful sapphire eyes, "ever since I first laid eyes on you, I loved you. Even when you hated me and stubbornly refused that you had a crush on me, which I didn't believe, mind you, I have still loved you. I would do anything to keep you happy and to protect you, even though I know you can take care of yourself. That night, two years ago, on your senior prom... that was the night that I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life-well, _afterlife_ -with you. I don't care that you're half-ghost. I will always try to be the best and most loving husband to you, because Dani... you make me feel complete."

"Youngblood," Dani whispered, before speaking louder, "I most admit, I hated you at first. After all, for _reasons_ I cannot name, I thought my hatred for you was justified. But maybe, I hated you because I was denying my feelings to you and yeah, I will admit, I _was_ clueless at realising I had a crush on you. But, on that night, I realised that I was totally in love with you. I cannot wait for you to be my husband... even though I'll have to keep you in line sometimes... but I am excited for our future together. I love you, and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, because you make me feel complete too."

The two smiled lovingly at each other and the priest said, "Does anyone object to this union? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. The priest smiled.

"Now, we will exchange the rings."

The ring-bearer came up, and offered the rings to the priest, who murmured a blessing over them, before giving them to Dani and Youngblood as they picked up the rings to place on the other's finger.

Youngblood looked at Dani and said as he placed her wedding ring, a silver band with diamonds and an oval sapphire in the middle, on her left ring finger, "Danielle Fenton, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I now take you as my lawfully wedded wife."

Dani looked at Youngblood and said as she placed his wedding ring, a silver band, on his left ring finger, "Lachlan McLain, receive this ring as a sigh of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I now take you as my lawfully wedded husband."

The priest smiled at them again before he turned to Youngblood.

"Lachlan McLain, do you take Danielle Fenton for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Youngblood said.

The priest now turned to Dani.

"Danielle Fenton, do you take Lachlan McLain as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I do," Dani said.

The priest smiled, and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Youngblood and Dani kissed each other passionately, Youngblood dipping Dani down as they kissed, as their friends and family cheered and clapped for the newly-wedded couple.

Danielle "Dani" Madeline Fenton was now Danielle "Dani" Madeline McLain.

 _..._

 _Later_

It was now the reception. Among Dani's family and friends, Youngblood's own ghostly friends and his big sister Ember McLain, Danny and Dani's ghostly allies-Wulf, Cujo, Clockwork, Dora, Pandora, Frostbite and his people-were there as well. Everyone was complimenting Dani's dress, the bride blushing and telling everyone that Dora had made it. Wulf and Cujo ate the food like, well, like dogs, Valerie was asking Pandora if she could have an apprenticeship under her so that she could learn new fighting styles, both Sam, Jazz, Valerie and Ember asked Dora if she could make them dresses too(Sam especially was asking Dora if she could make Sam's own wedding dress if and when she and Danny had their own wedding), Jack and Frostbite talked and laughed while Clockwork gave his congratulations for the happy couple.

Now, it was time for speeches, and first up was Danny.

"Okay. This is embarrassing. I had this whole grand speech planned, and it looks like I'll have to think on my feet because I forgot my speech cards!*insert polite laughter*Anyway... Dani, Dani is truly unique. Ever since I first met my 'cousin', I wondered who the heck she was. To find out not only she was half-ghost, but my _clone_ , well... surprised does not cover it. But, Dani is _more_ than my clone. She is my little sister, and I want to protect her with my life, despite that I know she can handle herself just fine. I know, when I was at college, it would be pretty hard for her dealing with the ghosts, but I think Dani _liked_ the challenge! And, I think she's one hell of a ghost-fighter, protecter and superhero. And of course, she met Youngblood. Oh God, I used to tease her _endlessly_ about her having a crush on Youngblood and being more clueless than _me_ to it. But, I knew that Youngblood was the right match for her. When her date was too sick for prom, I decided to ask Youngblood to be her back-up date. Let's just say... it was a good thing I did, otherwise I don't think she would have admitted her obvious feelings for him! But, I'll admit, when they came back home and Dani told me Youngblood had _kissed_ her... I literally froze him from shock, and when he thawed out, I punched him."

"You gave me a black eye!" Youngblood yelled, though he was grinning.

"Yeah! And afterwards, I said that if you hurt her, I'll make you _un_ dead. And then, I congratulated them for becoming a couple. So... congratulations! I'm honestly happy that you and Dani are now married. But Youngblood, listen..."

Danny got a serious look on his face as his eyes glowed a threatening green.

"If you ever, _ever_ hurt Danielle or betray her or ever cheat on her, I'll hunt you down to the fartherest reaches of the Earth, to the deepest, darkest parts of the Ghost Zone, and I will make your afterlife a living hell. Got it?"

Youngblood, who looked paler now, nodded while Dani sighed exasperatedly.

As soon as it came, Danny's eyes became a brilliant sky-blue once again and his smile returned.

"To Dani and Youngblood!" Danny toasted.

"To Dani and Youngblood!" everyone toasted back.

Next was Jazz's turn.

"Uh hi, everyone. Okay, so... when I first met Dani, I was already comprehending that she was half-ghost. But, when I found out she was Danny's younger female clone... I was bit shocked, to say the least. I mean it's not every day you find out your little brother has a female half-ghost clone! But, Dani is truly the little sister I have always wanted, and I'm proud to call her family.

"When I found out that Dani liked Youngblood, I was surprised. But, I supported their relationship, and I am over the moon that they're married. Just make sure you treat her right, Youngblood or I'll come at you with the Fenton Ghost Peeler!"

Youngblood became paler again while Dani groaned inaudibly.

Next was Jack, who fumbled with his cards before beginning.

"Hey, uhh... well, we had two great speeches before, so I don't know if this one will be great! But, I hope it is. When I found out about Dani, I was pretty surprised at learning she was Danny's clone. But, she is my second daughter, and I love her, clone or not. Because despite her origin, she is a Fenton through and through. And, like any Fenton, she's stubborn. And, that's why it was part of the reason why she and Youngblood took so long in telling me they were dating! And when they did... I was honestly shell-shocked. I mean, my daughter was dating a _ghost_. But, Youngblood is a good man, ghost, whatever! I am proud to call him my son-in-law, but if you break my little girl's heart, I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!"

Youngblood's face had taken a greenish tint and now Dani had face-palmed herself.

Up next was Maddie.

"Dani, was an unexpected surprise. I mean, it was quite a surprise at learning about that a guy you thought was your friend tried to clone your son, and Dani is one of Danny's clones. But, Dani is a miracle, and I love her as much as I love Danny and Jazz. I support her dating and now being married to Youngblood, but just remember young man... if you hurt Dani, I'll hunt you down and hit you with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick and the Fenton Bazooka!"

Youngblood's face was _definitely_ taking on a greenish tint and Dani was getting annoyed with all the death-threats to her husband.

The next speech was Valerie's.

"Okay, I'll admit... I met Dani when Vlad tricked me into hunting her. She helped me open my eyes to the possibility that not only did good ghosts exist, but half-ghosts existed as well. If I hadn't met her, I think I would still be hating ghosts, and blindly following Vlad's orders. I was relieved when the Fentons adopted her; even though she's Danny's clone, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are her true parents. I'll admit, I was sceptical about Dani and Youngblood's relationship, but I can see that Youngblood is the right guy for her. However... if you hurt Dani in any way, I'll track you down and blast you with all of my really, _really_ painful and dangerous guns!"

Youngblood looked like he was one second away from hurling and Dani was resisting the urge to bang her head on the table.

Finally, the last speech came, and it was Ember's.

 _Please don't contain a death threat. Please don't contain a death threat,_ Dani prayed.

"Wow. It seemed like only yesterday me and the dipstick were trading blows and now... now we're practically family! It would take _some_ getting used to, but I think I could spice things up around here.

"Anyway... before the pipsqueak fell in love with my little bro, we became friends after our very first battle and when we bonded over being betrayed by someone we thought loved us. And when I _did_ found out who my brother was in love with... I teased her _endlessly_ about it. And when they started dating, I continually joked that I would plan their wedding. But now... now I can't wait for them to have their first kid and be the cool aunt!"

"Thinking a bit too far, Em!" Youngblood called to her.

"I know! Anyway, I supported their relationship from the start, but if my little brother breaks Dani's heart or betrays her, I will show him _exactly_ what it's like to experience the rage of a betrayed, heart-broken woman."

 _That... is not technically a death threat_ , Dani thought.

After the speeches-and the death threats they contained-were over, it was time for wedding cake, with Dani and Youngblood having the first piece, and everyone enjoying it, complimenting on Dora and Frostbite's cooks, who had collaborated to make the wedding cake.

After everyone polished the cake off, it was time for dancing... and, traditionally, Dani and Youngblood got the first dance.

"Ready to dance, my bonnie lassie?" Youngblood asked his wife.

Dani blushed, smiling.

"I'm always ready to dance with you, my handsome husband."

Youngblood led Dani to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder, still holding each other's hand, before they began to waltz.

As they did, a familiar song began to play.

"Dancing to our song, hmm?" Dani asked Youngblood, a smile on her lips.

"I thought it would be perfect for our first dance."

"Youngblood?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Youngblood smiled at her as they continued to waltz, as _Tale As Old As Time_ , Dani and Youngblood's song, played.

" _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **True as it can be**_

 _ **Barely even friends**_ __

 _ **Then somebody bends**_ __

 _ **Unexpectedly."**_

Dani and Youngblood continued to waltz, before Youngblood began floating, and the two started to waltz on air, everyone watching them, as Dani and Youngblood returned to the ballroom they had been in when they first danced to this song at Dani's senior prom.

" _ **Just a little change**_

 _ **Small to say the least**_ __

 _ **Both a little scared**_ __

 _ **Neither one prepared**_ __

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

Youngblood twirled Dani around, Dani smiling at her husband, as they waltzed.

" _ **Ever just the same**_ __

 _ **Ever a surprise**_ __

 _ **Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise..."**_

Youngblood lifted Dani up by the waist and spun her around, Dani's raven hair, the skirt of her wedding dress and her veil flying behind her, as they looked lovingly at each other.

" _ **Ever just the same**_ __

 _ **Ever a surprise**_ __

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **Ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise."**_

Youngblood set Dani down, before dipping her, giving her a kiss on the lips that she returned.

" _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_ __

 _ **Finding you can change**_ __

 _ **Learning that you were wrong."**_

Youngblood lifted Dani up again so that her left side was gently pressed against his right side as they looked at each other romantically, gently kissing each other on the lips, before Youngblood set her down, continuing their waltz.

" _ **Certain as the sun**_

 _ **(Certain as the sun)**_

 _ **Rising in the east**_ __

 _ **(Tale as old as time)**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_ __

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

As the song began to end, Dani and Youngblood floated down as they finished their waltz, the magnificent ballroom they had first entered when they first danced to this song fading away back to the hall where their wedding reception was in, Dani resting her head on Youngblood's chest, smiling, as Youngblood looked lovingly at her.

" _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **(Song as old as rhyme)**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

Dani looked up at Youngblood and kissed him passionately on the lips, Youngblood returning it, as their friends and family looked on at the newly-wedded couple, already back in that ballroom, _Tale As Old As Time_ beginning anew.

 **Don't you love wedding stories?**

 **Also, Youngblood better treat Dani right; otherwise he'd have an angry Danny, Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Valerie enacting their death-threats!**

 **Yes, Youngblood's big sister is Ember! Does this mean anything for another story I'm doing involving Ember? You'll have to find out...**

 **Also, Lachlan McLain was Youngblood's name when he was alive, so Dani is now Dani McLain.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Brain Cookies

**Hey!**

 **So, this is the chapter before the Valentine's Day chapter! Is anyone feeling EXCITED! Anyway, the pairing for this chapter is JackXMaddie, and the song is Married Life. This was a really hard one, because Married Life has no lyrics; it's only instrumentals. But, I hope I did it well!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Married Life**

Jack looked at Maddie and said, "Did you know that we've been married for eighteen years?"

Maddie muttered, "I'm surprised you know considering you always forget our wedding anniversary," before saying louder, "Yeah, I know, Jack."

"Isn't it amazing that we've been married for this long?"

"I guess it is amazing."

"And, we have two beautiful children."

"Hmm-mm."

"Remember when I proposed to you?"

"Yep; you were so nervous, and when you popped the question, I asked if you were crazy, before saying yes, and you yelled, 'SHE SAID YES! THEN I'M NOT NUTS! I'M MOT NUTS!' That earned some strange looks from everyone within hearing distance."

"Yeah... I guessed I _was_ a bit loud."

Maddie snorted, but refrained from commenting.

"And the wedding dress you wore on our wedding day... it was white, with bell sleeves and little pearls embroidered in it, and you were wearing a silver tiara. I remembered saying that you looked liked a queen."

"And our first kiss as a married couple... that was the best moment of my life."

"And after our honeymoon, we moved here and inherited Fenton Works from my old man."

"Yep. And six years after we married, we had our first kid... Jazz."

"I remember that day very clearly. Young Jazz was a crier when she was a newborn. She had your father's eyes, Mads, and my mother's hair. She was absolutely beautiful. I think my heart melted when I first held her."

"Mine too. Jazzy was adorable when she was baby."

"Although, she did wake us up at night _a lot_!"

"Agreed."

"And two years after Jazzy-Pants was born, we had Danny."

"He was so cute when he was a baby, and he's still cute now. His black hair, blue eyes... he inherited those from you, Jack."

"Yes, Mads, though Danny-Boy's eyes are lighter than mine. But still, he's the near-spitting image of his old man."

"He was so precious."

"Yep."

"I remember the days when Jazz and Danny had to go to school for the first time. Jazz was so excited, and Danny was terrified. But now, Jazz still loves school, but Danny's less terrified about it. And of course, he has his friends, Tucker and Sam."

"How long will it take Danny to ask Sam out."

"A couple of years; Danny's as clueless to his feelings for Sam as you were to yours for me."

"I was not!"

"I think you were!"

"Humph!"

Maddie giggled and kissed him on the cheek, before sighing.

"Can you believe how fast these years have flown? And how much Danny and Jazz have grown up?"

"I can't; it seems like only yesterday they were both learning how to walk."

"But still, we're having a good married life."

"We certainly are, Mads."

Jack kissed Maddie and his wife smiled, before the two got up and headed to the basement to work on their Fenton Portal, which was nearly close to finishing, neither one noticing that _Married Life_ from the movie _Up_ had been playing from a nearby radio.

 **I decided to make Married Life been in the background, like playing from a radio, as Maddie and Jack reflected on their life after marriage. And yes, this one-shot is set before Danny's fateful accident.**

 **I promise that the next one will be better! I swear!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Amethyst Ocean

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I'm single, but I still love romance, so to everyone spending the day with that special someone, enjoy it!**

 **And now, for the story, the pairing is once again DannyXSam and the song is I'll Be Your Candle On The Water! Hope you enjoy it, but a warning-this chapter is sad at the start, but it will get better at the end(hopefully).**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I'll Be Your Candle On The Water**

Five years.

Five years since he disappeared.

Five years she and his family and best friend have been grieving for him.

Five years since he entered the Ghost Zone and never came back.

Five years since he promised he would return in a day's time and hadn't.

Five years since he proposed to her.

Five long, miserable, lonely years.

Five years Sam had waited for him, and waited for him still.

The Goth girl looked out sadly at the twinkling lights of the stars, grief deep in her heart, the wind biting her face as she leaned on the windowsill of her bedroom window and looked at the lonely streets. It had been five years since she had patrolled those streets with him and their best friend, but with him gone, they couldn't bring themselves to continue.

Sam looked at the sky, but she already knew; no ghost was flying in those star-speckled skies, not even the tiresome Box Ghost. Five years ago, she would have been annoyed at having to catch him. Now she would give anything for that ghost to shout, "BEWARE!", one more time. But the ghosts had gone strangely quiet, ever since he disappeared into the depths of the Ghost Zone five years ago. She was grateful for the five year-long break, but she wanted to go ghost-fighting again, along with him and their best friend. She and her friend _could_ hunt ghosts together as a duo, but without him, it just wasn't the same.

Sam sighed as she continued to look at the starry sky, absently fiddling with her engagement ring. He had proposed to her a month before he went into the Ghost Zone. He promised her when he came back, they could start preparing for their wedding. She promised him that she wouldn't stop loving him, even though it was seemingly going to be a short trip.

Now, five years later, their wedding still hadn't come to pass and Sam still wore her engagement ring. Many asked why she wore it, since the guy she was engaged to was probably never coming back, but Sam didn't want to give up hope just yet. She still grieved over him, but she hadn't stopped loving him. She knew he would come back; he _always_ did.

 _But why does it have to be five years or longer until he can come back?_

Many times, Sam had wanted to give up hope, that he was never coming back. But, she persevered in her fragile hope that he was coming back. He had always been her light in the darkness, her candle on the water during her darkest hours, where she wanted to drown in her overwhelming feelings of misery and depression. The least she could was be _his_ candle on the water, to hope that he was coming back.

 _Candle on the water..._

Sam looked at the velvety black sky, sprinkled with diamond stars, and remembered a song from one of her favourite movies when she was little... a song that describes her and her relationship with him at this moment.

Sam cleared her throat, and before she convinced herself otherwise, she sang.

 **SAM**

" _ **I'll be your candle on the water**_

 _ **My love for you will always burn**_

 _ **I know you're lost and drifting**_

 _ **But the clouds are lifting**_

 _ **Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.**_

" _ **I'll be your candle on the water**_

' _ **Till every wave is warm and bright**_

 _ **My soul is there beside you**_

 _ **Let this candle guide you**_

 _ **Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.**_

" _ **A cold and friendless tide has found you**_

 _ **Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down**_

 _ **I'll paint a ray of hope around you**_

 _ **Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer.**_

" _ **I'll be your candle on the water**_ __

 _ **This flame inside of me will glow**_

 _ **Keep holding on, you'll make it**_

 _ **Here's my hand, so take it**_

 _ **Look for me reaching out to show**_

 _ **As sure as rivers flow**_

 _ **I'll never let you go**_

 _ **I'll never let you go**_

 _ **I'll never let you go."**_

All of the loneliness, the grief, the heartache, the yearning, the overwhelming _love_ she had been feeling for these five years for him poured into her voice and in those lyrics, making them clearer, stronger, more meaningful. Her heart throbbed with new love for him, battling with the heartache and grief she felt for him as well. When she finished, a tear threatened to slip down her cheek, but she resisted; she wanted to be strong, she didn't want to cry, not until she heard him say-

"Sam?"

Sam whirled around, her black hair spinning like a fan around her face, her violet eyes wide with shock. When she saw who had spoken her name, she couldn't believe it. It was...

" _Danny_?"

He had a few scratches on his face, a light beard, his hair was more unruly than it was five years ago and his clothes were dirty and tattered, but it was him.

Danny nodded.

A choked sob escaped her throat and Sam ran towards him, flinging her arms around him as she leapt into his arms, joy and happiness flooding out of her as tears of happiness poured down her cheeks.

Danny was here. After five years, _he was here_! He was here, hugging her and smiling in joy, the two lovebirds finally reunited after five years.

For five years, Sam had been Danny's candle on the water, and Danny had been Sam's while he had been lost in the Ghost Zone, desperate to come back home and reunite with his family, Tucker and his fiancée, Sam.

And now, both candles had been reunited at last after five years.

 **Well, I did well for most of the one-shot, but those last two sentences are cruddy.**

 **Anyway, I hope this was a good Valentine's Day one-shot and don't worry! I'm still writing these one-shots, so they're not finished because it's Valentine's Day!**

 **Also, for those who haven't already known, Butch Hartman has left Nickelodeon. He has been on that channel for roughly twenty years, and has created the shows of our childhood like Fairly Odd Parents, Tuff Puppy, Bunsen Is A Beast, and of course, our favourite of all Butch Hartman shows, Danny Phantom. So, to all Butch Hartman fans, let us remember him as the man who created our childhoods, and has gifted us with the awesomeness that is Danny Phantom. May the future be bright for you, Butch! Keep continuing wonderful shows and hopefully, one day, you'll buy the rights of Danny Phantom back from Nickelodeon and give us Phans either a long-awaited fourth season or a reboot of the series ten years later!**

 **Anyway, happy Valentine's Day y'all!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Grey Ghost

**Hey!**

 **So, after this story, I'm planning to do the Danny Phantom versions of Tangled and The Princess And The Frog! So, here's a sneak peek chapter from the upcoming DP version of the Princess And The Frog, and because the pairing in it is DannyXValerie, it is the same here! And, the sneak peek chapter is titled Ma Belle Evangeline, and it is centred around the song Ma Belle Evangeline!**

 **Enough of me talking! Onto the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Ma Belle Evangeline**

 _Sneak peek chapter from Princess And The Frog(DP Style)_

At Valerie, Danny, Frostbite and Bertrand's camp, Valerie was laughing as she, Danny, Frostbite and Bert ate the Ghost Zone gumbo that Valerie and Danny(collectively) had made as Bert finished off his joke, "... you going to say a blind nutria. You say 'Hello'. And he says 'What?'. And you say, 'That an ugly ghost fish.'"

Valerie, Danny and Frostbite laughed, laughing even harder when Bert shape-shifted into a blind nutria as part of the joke, finishing off the gumbo.

Valerie, recovering from her laughing fit, asked, "Anyway for seconds?"

"That was _magnificent_! You _truly_ have a gift," Danny complimented as he got off the rock he had been sitting on and flew up to Valerie, wanting seconds.

Valerie grabbed the offered bowl, her expression turning from happy to shy, since no one except her friends and father had complimented on her cooking, before her expression turned happy again as she said, "Why, thank you."

She poured another serving of gumbo into Danny's bowl and handed it back to him, smiling shyly.

Suddenly, Bert gasped and they all turned to see him looking at the sky( **AN: By the way, where they were in the Ghost Zone, it had a false sky that mimicked the one outside** ). He smiled and flew up saying, "There she is. The sweetest ghost in all creation."

"Penelope?" Valerie asked as she and Danny moved to a floating rock in a small pond.

Frostbite licked off the rest of the gumbo on his ice hand and said, "I want to meet this girl! Where she at?"

"How can you miss her?" Bert asked them, before continuing, "She glowing right up there in front of y'all."

Everyone looked up and saw that Ray's Penelope was in fact _not_ a ghost... but a star.

Valerie and Danny exchanged confused looks at that as Bert started to sing.

 **BERT**

" _ **Look how she lights up the sky**_

 _ **Ma belle Penelope."**_

Bert used his ecto-energy powers to create a heart around the star, causing everyone to still look at him.

Frostbite laughed and began to say, "That ain't no gho-"

He was stopped from revealing to Bert that Penelope was a star when Danny blasted a ghost ray at him and shushed him as Bert continued to sing.

 **BERT**

" _ **So far above me, yet I..."**_

Valerie and Danny shrugged, before deciding to just roll with it as Bert went on singing, using his ecto-energy powers to carve a heart into a tree, then an arrow going through it and his and Penelope's first initials underneath it as he did so.

 **BERT**

" _ **Know her heart belongs to only me.**_

" _ **Je t'adore..."**_

"I adore you," Danny said to Valerie, which confused her.

" _ **Je t'aime Penelope..."**_

"I love you," Danny said to Valerie.

Valerie now glared at him and Danny defended, "I'm just translating!"

 **BERT**

" _ **You're my queen of the night**_

 _ **So still, so bright."**_

Bert kissed the reflection of Penelope in the pond, making the surface ripple. He flew up and Valerie and Danny continued to look at their lovestruck friend, before Danny looked at Valerie and gently pulled her up and placed his hand on her waist, intending to dance with her as Bert went right on singing.

 **BERT**

" _ **That someone as beautiful as she**_

 _ **Could love someone like me."**_

Valerie, guessing what Danny had in mind, pulled away from him and said, "Oh, uh, I don't dance."

She flew away from him to another rock and confessed, "I never danced before."

Danny looked at her smiling, before he flew over to her and gently grabbed her, placing his arm around her waist as he said, "If _I_ can mince, _you_ can dance."

He started dancing and spun Valerie around, causing her to yelp, as Frostbite played his trumpet, smiling at Bert, who used his powers to light some of the flowers around the stone Danny and Valerie were dancing on. The two dived into the water, still dancing and Valerie enjoying herself, as Bert went on singing, using his powers to create green and pink spotlights in the water.

 **BERT**

" _ **Love is beautiful**_

 _ **Love is wonderful."**_

Danny and Valerie flew out of the water, twirling and Valerie laughing, before they landed on the stone and Danny gently dipped Valerie as Bert kept singing.

 **BERT**

" _ **Love is everything,**_ __ _ **do you agree?**_

 _ **Mais oui!"**_

Danny looked at Valerie and saw the stars sparkling in her eyes, and Danny felt something for her.

 **BERT**

" _ **Look how she lights up the sky**_

 _ **I love you, Penelope."**_

Danny and Valerie leaned in to kiss but Valerie stopped herself, laughing awkwardly as she got out of Danny's embrace and held his hands as she said, "Star's getting herself one heck of a dance partner."

She let go and walked away frown him as she continued, "We best be pushing on."

Valerie went back into the main island as Danny sighed, looking after where Valerie had gone.

 **And it's done!**

 **This is just a sneak peek; the actual chapter will be much longer.**

 **For those who are confused, here is a little bit of who the Danny Phantom characters will play Princess And The Frog characters:**

 **Tiana-Valerie Grey**

 **Naveen-Danny Fenton/Phantom**

 **Louis-Frostbite**

 **Ray-Bertrand**

 **Evangeline-Penelope**

 **That's a little bit of the cast list for the story; the full cast list will be included in the beginning author note of the first chapter of the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it didn't make sense, but it will in the actual story!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Shallow Sapphire

**Hey!**

 **Here is the next chapter, and the pairing is DannyXPaulina, and the song is True Love's Kiss! Hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **True Love's Kiss**

Paulina sighed dreamily as she stared out the window of her cottage, her beautiful pink dress falling to her bare feet, her midnight-black hair falling to her waist. She was waiting for her prince to come, the prince she dreamed about last night.

She continued to look out the window as she began to hum, smiling.

She then stood up and headed to her mirror and began brushing her hair, now singing the song she was humming out loud.

 **PAULINA**

" _ **There is something sweeter**_

 _ **Everybody needs.**_

" _ **I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss**_

 _ **And a prince I'm hoping comes with it**_

 _ **That's what brings ever-aftering so happy."**_

Paulina stood up and walked away from her mirror, smiling dreamily as she continued to sing.

 **PAULINA**

" _ **And that's the reason we need lips so much**_

 _ **For lips are the only things that touch**_

 _ **So to spend a life of endless bliss**_

 _ **Just find who you love through true love's kiss.**_

" _ **Aaa, aaa, aaa-a**_

 _ **Aaa, aaa, aaa-a."**_

Paulina stopped singing and began to dance, not knowing that her prince was coming.

 **CHORUS**

" _ **She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss**_

 _ **And a prince she's hoping comes with this**_

 _ **That's what brings ever-aftering so happy(so happy).**_

" _ **And that's the reason we need lips so much**_

 _ **For lips are the only things that touch."**_

Paulina sat down on the window seat and sang,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **So to spend a life of endless bliss**_

 _ **Just find who you love, through true love's kiss."**_

Suddenly, she saw something-or rather, some _one_ -flying towards her cottage. Gasping, Paulina smoothed down her dress as the person flying towards her phased into her cottage. He had snowy white, messy hair, sparkling green eyes and the kindest smile.

"Oh, it's you. The prince from my dreams," Paulina breathed.

Phantom looked at her, smiling.

"And you must be the fair maiden I've seen in _my_ dreams. Tell me, what's your name?"

He gently grabbed her hands and Paulina said, "Paulina."

"Oh, Paulina! Why, you must be an angel, because,

 **DANNY**

" _ **You're the fairest maid I've ever met**_

 _ **You were made-"**_

 **PAULINA**

" _ **To finish your duet."**_

 **DANNY AND PAULINA**

" _ **And in years to come we'll reminisce..."**_

 **DANNY**

" _ **How we came to love..."**_

 **PAULINA**

" _ **And grew and grew love..."**_

 **DANNY AND PAULINA**

" _ **Since we first knew love through true love's kiss."**_

And then Phantom kissed her.

His lips were cold, but their touch on her own full lips sent fireworks off. The air electrified and chilled at the same time as Paulina kissed back, her eyes closed, not knowing that this scene was fading...

...

 _Reality_

Paulina woke up.

She looked around frantically before she recognised her surroundings.

Sighing, Paulina laid down on her fluffy pillows, a look of sadness on her face.

It had just been a dream. Always, _always_ she dreamed about her first kiss with Danny Phantom, her true love. And every time, she woke to the cold, harsh reality that Phantom was not yet hers.

Paulina sighed again as she tried to go to sleep, her last thought drifting through her mind before she fell asleep, an almost cruel irony.

" _ **I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss."**_

 **Yeah... not my best one-shot.**

 **What do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Young Love

**Hey!**

 **Here's the seventeenth one-shot of the Disney Love Songs For Danny Phantom Pairings Series! And this pairing is DaniXYoungblood, one of my OTPs, and the song is Love Will Find A Way! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Danielle "Dani" Fenton, AKA Dani Phantom, was reading a book when she heard a knocking on her window.

"AHH!" Dani yelled, startled. She turned to the window, and the scared look on her face turned to a happy one.

"Youngblood! What are you doing here?" Dani asked her boyfriend as she opened the window.

"I wanted to see you, my bonnie lassie," Youngblood answered, flying through the open window and landing softly on the ground.

"Well, could you make it quick? My dad will freak out if he sees that I have a _ghost_ in my room."

"But not _too_ quick, right?"

"What are you getting at, Youngblood?"

"Me? Why do you think I'm getting at something? Can't a ghost like me see his beautiful girlfriend, with eyes like sapphires and hair as black as night, and who is the most precious thing to me?"

"Why, you're such a romantic poet! I never knew."

"Got some pointers from my big sis. But still, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and-"

Before Youngblood had finished, Dani had pressed her lips to his, leaping up on him and hooking her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, Youngblood returning the kiss. The two stayed where they were, passionately kissing...

Until the door slammed open and a gasp could be heard.

"Great gobs of ghost goop! My daughter's _kissing_ a _ghost_!"

Immediately, Dani and Youngblood broke their kiss, and Dani gasped when they saw a shocked Jack Fenton.

Dani pulled away from Youngblood, still looking like a startled deer.

"Wait, Dad, listen! Although it's exactly what it looks like, you can't jump to conclusions! Please, just let me explain."

Jack, who had looked shocked, now looked angry.

"Danielle Madeline Fenton, go downstairs," Jack said coldly.

"Dad, please listen-"

"Downstairs. Now," Jack cut in, steel in his tone.

Dani looked back at Youngblood, before walking out of the room and downstairs, but when she reached the bottom, she turned invisible and flew back to watch from the doorway.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"A-a couple of months, Mr. Fenton. But please, if you let me and Dani explain..."

"I don't care what you got to explain! I can accept my son and youngest daughter are half-ghost; but I will _not_ accept Danielle dating a ghost! You are forbidden from seeing Danielle ever again!"

" _NO!_ " Dani screamed, turning visible and flying into her room, standing between Jack and Youngblood, grasping her boyfriend's hand.

"Dad, please, don't do this!" Dani pleaded.

"Danielle, I told you to go downstairs!"

"Dad, please don't keep Youngblood from seeing me! Ground me, put on probation from ghost-fighting, I don't care! Just _please_ don't keep me from seeing Youngblood! I _love_ him!"

Youngblood gasped at Dani's admission as she looked at her father with tear-filled eyes, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly, hoping that her plea would change his mind.

But Jack's mind was already made up.

"I'm sorry, Danielle, but my mind is made up. You can _never_ see this ghost again, and he can _never_ see you again. He has a minute to get out of this house before I shoot him."

"NO!" Dani screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks. "No Dad, please! Dad, no! No, no, _NO_!"

"Dani, it's okay," Youngblood said to her. He leaned down and whispered, "Maybe it's for the better."

"No, Youngblood, please! Please don't go!" Dani pleaded, looking up at Youngblood with tear-filled eyes, and seeing translucent green tears fill Youngblood's own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I have to," Youngblood said.

"No," Dani whispered.

"Twenty seconds," Jack warned, hand inching towards the gun by his side.

"I love you too, Dani. Goodbye, my bonnie lassie," Youngblood farewelled, flying out of the window... and out of Dani's life.

"NOOOOO!" Dani screamed, tears pouring down her face. She collapsed onto the floor, burying her face into her hands, and cried her heart out, her heart broken at Youngblood being forced to never see her again.

"Danielle, I know this seems bad, but this is for the best. You'll see someday. That Youngblood wasn't the one for you," Jack tried to console his heart-broken daughter.

However, his words had the opposite effect, as Dani stopped crying and glared at him with angry, glowing green eyes.

"For the better? _For the better_? Dad, Youngblood was _everything_ to me, and you forbidding me from seeing him is _for the better_?!"

"Danielle, he's a _ghost_. I'm helping you here."

"I don't care that he's a ghost! I love him! There's _no one_ else that I love more than him! And you saying that he's a ghost means I can't see him?! You know, Dad, I thought you would have gotten over your hatred of ghosts since me and Danny are half-ghost, but you're still as prejudiced as always! So what if Youngblood's a ghost? That doesn't change the fact that I still love him! No matter what!"

"Danielle, please listen-"

"No, _you_ listen! I was planning to tell you someday that me and Youngblood were dating, but I didn't because of your reaction! Now knowing that you are still so prejudiced towards ghosts..."

"Danielle, listen please! I did this because I _love_ you, because I don't want to see your heart broken if that ghost-"

"I don't care that you forbid Youngblood from seeing me because you love me! I hate you Dad! I _HATE_ YOU!"

A hurt look came across Jack's face.

"Dani, please-"

"GET OUT!" Dani screamed. "GET OUT! I _NEVER_ WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! GET _OUT_!"

Jack, still having a hurt look on his face, walked out of the room... and Dani ran to her bed and collapsed on top of it, sobbing.

A minute later, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, voice hoarse from crying.

"It's Danny. May I come in?"

"Y-yeah. Come in," Dani allowed, wiping her eyes.

The door opened and Danny walked, blue eyes sympathetic.

"I heard you yelling at Dad. He found out, didn't he?"

Dani nodded.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Danny asked her, sitting beside her.

"H-he forbid Youngblood from seeing me ever again. I t-tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't. And after Youngblood left, I yelled at Dad, be-because he said that forbidding Youngblood from seeing me was for the better. I shouted at him, telling him that I hate him now, and then I yelled at him to get out."

"And do you? Hate him, I mean."

"Yes."

"Why? I thought you and Dad were pretty close."

"Danny, I _love_ Youngblood. Call me crazy, but when I was with Youngblood, I felt... whole. He completed me in a way that no other guy could. He's to me what Sam is to you, what Valerie is to Tucker. Dad keeping Youngblood away from seeing me when he made me feel whole... I can _never_ forgive him for it."

Danny was silent, before he hugged Dani as she started crying again.

"Dani, what Dad did was wrong. But maybe, if you talk to him, he might change his mind."

Dani looked up at him, her blue eyes slightly red from crying.

"You think so?"

"Dani, you don't know until you ask."

Dani sniffled and smiled, hugging Danny.

"Thanks, big bro."

"You're welcome, little sister."

They broke out of their hug, and Dani said, "I'll ask him now."

She went to her bedroom door and walked out, heading down the stairs. She was about to walk to the kitchen, where she knew that Jack was, when she heard her father say, "I don't know why Dani was so angry at me."

Freezing in her tracks, Dani stood against the wall, turning invisible for good measure, as her dad continued.

"I was just protecting her; I don't want her hurt."

"Jack, you've seen how happy Dani's been lately. If Youngblood's the source of that happiness, I see no reason why we should keep him from seeing Dani."

"Maddie, I know. But if that ghost hurt her in any way... no, what I did was right, Maddie. When Dani's older, she'll see that what I did was the best for her."

Dani held back a gasp as fresh tears threatened to pour down her face. Without another word, she flew back to her bedroom, not bothering to open the door as she simply phased through it, and turned back to visibility. She ran to the window and opened the window sill, an action she had done ever since she and Youngblood became a couple. Leaning against it, Dani let the tears fall, the wind cutting sharply into her face, but she didn't care. Her father wouldn't change his mind, no matter what.

As she continued to cry, Dani looked out at the starry sky, before remembering one of hers and Youngblood's very first dates...

...

 **Flashback-Two Months Ago**

 _Dani laid down on the roof of the OPS Centre next to Youngblood, just watching the stairs. Suddenly, a speeding star went past._

" _Wow, a shooting star," Youngblood said in awe, gazing in wonder at it._

" _You've never seen one?" Dani asked him._

" _Maybe when I was alive, but never as a ghost until now," Youngblood answered. He looked around their surroundings and grinned._

" _You know, the funny thing is... I first met your brother while he and his friends were stargazing on this very roof."_

" _And that was the moment that you became Danny's enemy, right?"_

" _Yep."_

 _Dani sighed. "You know, you being Danny's former enemy was one of the reasons I hated you, Youngblood. But, you've changed since then. Now... now I'm glad that we're dating."_

 _Youngblood smiled and gave a quick kiss on Dani's cheek, before the couple continued to stargaze._

 _After a minute, Youngblood asked, "So, have you told them?"_

" _Told who?"_

" _Your parents, about you, y'know, dating me?"_

 _Dani looked down._

" _No," she admitted._

" _Why?"_

" _Because I'm afraid of how they'll react. What if they shoot you before I say that you've changed? What if I'm never allowed to see you again? What if... what if they destroy you?"_

 _Youngblood, seeing the sadness in Dani's face, moved closer to her._

" _Dani, if worse comes to worse, then we'll just run away."_

" _What?"_

" _We'll run away. Go to the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone, and never come back until they accept our relationship."_

" _But where in the Ghost Zone will we run to?"_

" _Wherever we want to go. As long as we're together, that's all that matters."_

 _Dani leaned her head against Youngblood's shoulder, watching the stairs._

" _You mean the world to me, Dani. Wherever we are, I want to be with you. No matter what."_

 **End Flashback**

...

Dani pulled back from the window and raised an arm to wipe her eyes, determination in her eyes.

 _Dad forbid me from seeing Youngblood. He'll NEVER change his mind on that. If he won't accept us..._

Dani walked towards her closet, where after a few seconds of rummaging, she pulled out the tattered backpack that she had carried during her days when she was homeless.

 _I'll won't stay here any longer, and won't come back until he does._

...

 _Later_

An hour later, Dani had packed her backpack, transformed into her ghost form and flew away from Fenton Works. She had turned back once, feeling guilty about leaving her mom, Jazz and especially Danny, but she continued to fly.

She had now landed in Amity Park's park, transforming back into her human form behind a tree and walking out from behind it. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice couples walking, having romantic picnics, or stargazing, and the pairs of birds in their nests in the trees, and the pairs of squirrels running around the ground. Dani looked up and saw the stars, and was painfully reminded of when she and Youngblood looked at the stars together.

Heart breaking again, Dani walked down the park's path, trying to ignore the romance all around her, as it reminded her too much of her and Youngblood being a couple.

 **DANI**

" _ **In a perfect world, one we've never known**_

 _ **We would never need to face the world alone."**_

She heard the grass rustling behind her and she turned, smiling as she believed that it was Youngblood, but it was only a rabbit. Dani sighed and sat down on a bench as she looked up at the stars, thinking about Youngblood.

 **DANI**

" _ **They can have their world; we'll create our own**_

 _ **I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

 _ **But somewhere in my secret heart,**_

 _ **I know, love will find a way."**_

Dani looked down at the pool and saw that half of her reflection was darkened, and she knew that without Youngblood, she was only one half of herself.

 **DANI**

" _ **Anywhere I go, I'm home**_

 _ **If you are there beside me."**_

She got up and continued looking for Youngblood, trying to ignore all the couples around her. But when she got to a clearing, she sat down on the grass, looking up at the sky in sadness, changing to her ghost form as she watched the stars, where she saw a pair of constellations that she couldn't help but imagine as her and Youngblood. Blinking back tears, Dani flew back down, landing on the grass, and changed back to her human form, hugging her knees, as she began to cry again.

 **DANI**

" _ **Like dark, turning into day**_

 _ **Somehow we'll come through**_

 _ **Now that I've found you**_

 _ **Love will find a way."**_

Above her, floating invisibly above a tree branch, Youngblood looked down at Dani, feeling guilty about being forced to leave her, and was afraid to go to her and talk to her if she hated him for leaving her.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **I was so afraid**_

 _ **Now I realise love is never wrong**_

 _ **And so it never dies."**_

But then he smiled as he remembered that Dani had said that she loved him, and how much Dani meant to him. Realising that there still may be a chance to fix things between them, and that now that Dani's here he feels complete, Youngblood turned visible and floated down to stand behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and Dani gasped, startled, but when she saw it was Youngblood, she smiled and looked at him with love shining in her eyes.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **There's a perfect world**_

 _ **Shining in your eyes."**_

He returned the same look and Dani got up, leaping into his arms as they shared a tight, loving embrace.

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **And if only they could feel it too**_

 _ **The happiness I feel with you**_

 _ **They'd know**_

 _ **Love will find a way**_

 _ **Anywhere we go, I'm home**_

 _ **If we are there together."**_

Dani gave Youngblood a quick kiss on the cheek, before she playfully slapped Youngblood's hat off. Youngblood glared at her playfully, bending down to pick up his hat, but when he straightened, Dani leapt right on top of him, knocking him down. He fell onto the grass, Dani on top of him, and they looked right into each other's eyes, before she stood up off of him. Youngblood flew to a nearby tree and using his hook, carved his and Dani's initials into it, before flying back to her, giving her a side-hug as they looked at the stars.

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **Like dark turning into day**_

 _ **Somehow we'll come through**_

 _ **Now that I've found you**_

 _ **Love will find a way."**_

They looked at each other lovingly as they stood up, facing each other. Youngblood gently held Dani's cheek as they came closer and closer, before they closed the gap between them and kissed passionately, the wind gently swirling around them as it stirred the grass, the moonlight seeming to shine just on them.

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **I know love will find a way."**_

They broke their kiss as they looked at each other, smiling lovingly. Looking at their reflection in a nearby puddle, as it had rained just yesterday, the two saw that their reflections had seemingly melded into one.

"Dani," Youngblood started, causing Dani to look at him. "I don't care that your dad forbid me from seeing you. I love you, half-ghost or not, clone of Danny or not. You mean _everything_ to me, and without you... without you, my afterlife has no meaning, as I don't feel complete without you."

"Youngblood, I love you too. There's no other guy that I love as much as you. I don't care that my dad forbid you from seeing me either. I love you, Youngblood, I always will, despite that you're a ghost and Danny's former enemy. I don't feel complete without you either. And if we have to run away to be together... then we will. I don't want to spend my life without anyone but you."

Youngblood smiled warmly at her, gently holding her hand.

"I don't want to spend my afterlife without anyone but you either."

He flew up, Dani changing into her ghost form to join him, and they flew up into the night sky, holding hands as they flew away from Amity Park...

...

 _Tomorrow_

It was official. Danielle "Dani" Madeline Fenton, AKA Dani Phantom, had run away. It was uncertain whether or not if she'll come back, but one thing was certain...

Love had found a way for Dani and Youngblood.

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Personally, this is one of the sadder one-shots, but I hope it wasn't too sad! And I hope I didn't make Jack too OOC from his reaction at learning Dani was dating Youngblood!**

 **Replies to my guest reviewers:**

 **Dj: If I find another song that suits them, I will.**

 **TheBlueBaron: Thank you! Actually, for certain pairings, I** _ **do**_ **take requests, like DannyXEmber(come on, any song suggestions for this pairing? I've run out of songs for them!), but I might do so for DaniXYoungblood as well, since this is one of my OTPs. Hmm… I'll see what I can do, but that sounds like a good one for DaniXYoungblood. I might do it, but no promises.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Love Will Find A Way. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Amethyst Ocean

**Here's the next one-shot, and it's DannyXSam, and the song is Love. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Love**

It was a beautiful night in Amity Park, and at the town's only park, Danny and Sam were taking a walk.

"It's a beautiful night, Danny," Sam commented, leaning against her boyfriend and smiling.

"It sure is," Danny agreed, and added, "But not as beautiful as you."

Sam blushed lightly and smiled lovingly at Danny as they continued their romantic walk, the moon and lamppost lights on the side of the path they were walking on shining on them, highlighting them and the space around them in silvery colours, love heavy in the air between Sam and Danny.

"Remember when I used to chase you in the park when we were kids?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah; you looked really cute in your black and purple pea coat," Danny answered.

"It seems like only yesterday, we were playing in the park. Now, those moments seem to fly."

"Agreed. But at least I'm spending those moments with you," Danny said.

Sam blushed again, before she and Danny held hands as they kept walking.

" _ **Love,**_

 _ **Seems like only yesterday**_

 _ **You were just a child at play**_

 _ **Now you're all grown up inside of me**_

 _ **Oh how fast those moments flee."**_

The two lovebirds, wanting a rest, sat down on a bench. Sam snuggled up closer to Danny as they watched a couple of late-night joggers go past, before resuming their walk.

" _ **Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

 _ **Now the days seem to fly**_

 _ **Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

 _ **Love goes on, and on, and on."**_

Danny and Sam came to bridge and looked as a pair of swans swam underneath. Danny became really nervous and cleared his throat nervously.

"Sam?"

"Yes Danny?"

"I've got something to tell you."

He then got on to one knee, and pulled out a ring box. Sam gasped.

" _ **Love will live..."**_

"Samantha Pamela Manson..."

He opened the box.

" _ **Love will last..."**_

"Will you marry me?"

" _ **Love goes on, and on, and on."**_

Tears of happiness brimmed in Sam's eyes.

"Yes, Danny," Sam whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Danny smiled happily and placed Sam's engagement ring onto her finger, before she leapt into his arms and they kissed passionately, the moon above them washing them in silvery light.

" _ **Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

 _ **Now the days seem to fly**_

 _ **Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

 _ **Love goes on, and on, and on."**_

 **Shorter than the others, but I felt like it needed to be short.**

 **I think this is the third one-shot where Danny proposes to Sam.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Shallow Sapphire

**Hey! Here is the next one-shot, and the pairing is DannyXPaulina and the song is Part Of Your World! Now, most of you will argue that Part Of Your World isn't technically a love song, but the reprise of the song after Ariel saves Eric and is singing to him counts in my book. So, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Part Of Your World**

Paulina had been expecting a quiet walk home.

She was _not_ expecting Danny Phantom to crash in front of her.

The Hispanic girl gasped and instinctively backed up a few feet. She watched as Phantom struggled to get up, before falling down, obviously weakened by whatever ghost he was fighting.

And that ghost soon enough made himself known.

The robotic ghost known as Skulker floated above Phantom, weapons pointed straight at Paulina's hero, a triumphant grin on his face.

"I finally have you, Phantom!" Skulker cried in victory. "After all these years, your pelt will soon hang on my wall!"

Paulina, at hearing those words, blinked out of her shock. This ghost intended to skin Phantom alive! He was going to _kill_ him! That made Paulina angry; _no one_ was going to kill her true love! _No one_!

"Not on my watch, Robo-Boy!" Paulina shouted. She ran to Phantom and kneeled beside him, where she spotted his thermos. Grabbing it, Paulina uncapped the ghost-capturing device, and by sheer luck, she pointed it at Skulker and managed to suck the the surprised hunter ghost inside.

When he was captured inside, Paulina capped the thermos, screwing the lid on extra tight. Paulina panted, slightly exhausted-who knew capturing ghosts with a thermos was tiring?-, but she felt exhilarated by it. Was this how Phantom felt every time he captured a ghost?

A light groan came from her left, and she realised that, in her moment of capturing Metal-Head, she had totally forgotten about Phantom.

"Phantom!" Paulina cried. She sat the thermos down and looked over Phantom worriedly. There were a few bruises and cuts on him, but they were healing. Satisfied that he wasn't mortally wounded, Paulina looked over Phantom; his messy white hair fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze, his slight muscles, his tight black and white hazmat suit, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest-did ghosts breathe?-, overall his handsome, heroic self.

Paulina smiled lovingly as she ran a hand through his silky white locks, causing him to smile slightly. Paulina's heart did somersaults at his smile.

 _Is this-me capturing ghosts and staying beside his side while he's unconscious-what it's like if I ever became his girlfriend and partner?_ Paulina wondered. Looking at him, Paulina recalled a song from one of her favourite childhood movies and began to sing softly.

 **PAULINA**

" _ **What would I give to live where you are?**_

 _ **What would I pay to stay here beside you?**_

 _ **What would I do to see you... smiling at me?**_

 _ **Where would we walk?**_

 _ **Where would we run?**_

 _ **If we could stay all day in the sun...**_

 _ **Just you and me, and I could be part of your world.**_

Phantom began to stir. Paulina, a bit scared that he wouldn't appreciate her help, quickly stood up and ran behind a tree; and just in time.

Phantom immediately stood up and looked wildly, before his frantic expression morphed into a confused one.

"What? Huh? Where's Skulker?" Phantom asked himself. He noticed the thermos containing one Skulker and guessed that was where the metallic ghost was.

"Oh. Well, I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Phantom muttered. He picked up the thermos and clipped it to his belt. He looked around and shouted, "Whoever caught Skulker for me while I was knocked out, thank you!" With that said, he then flew off, heading to wherever he went after he defeated a ghost and caught it in his thermos.

Paulina watched him go and smiled, before she whispered the last verse of the song to herself,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **I don't know when**_

 _ **I don't know how**_

 _ **But I know something's starting right now**_

 _ **Watch and you'll see...**_

 _ **Someday I'll be...**_

 _ **Part of your world..."**_

Sighing, Paulina stepped out from behind her tree and continued on walking to her house, even more in love with Phantom than before, and wishing more than ever that she was part of his world, whether it included fighting ghosts or not.

 **Paulina has got it** _ **bad**_ **for Danny Phantom. If only she knew that Danny Phantom was also Danny Fenton...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! It's a really different take from the other DannyXPaulina one-shots.**

 **Reply to my guest reviewer:**

 **Guest: Sorry about me stagnating from repeating the pairs; I think I'll add some new ones, to spice things up. It's just that the songs I have chosen for DannyXSam, DannyXPaulina and DaniXYoungblood really fit them, and they're multiple ones. But I can see that I'm only repeating myself. I'll try to make them as unique as possible as I can, but I apologise for repeating myself.**

 **Well, we're almost through February! I've got some plans for those missing days, but I'm not gonna reveal anything yet. Also, this might spill into March, but I don't mind; I hope you guys don't either.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Young Love

**Hey! And here is the next one-shot, which is DaniXYoungblood, and the song is So Close! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **So Close**

It was the school dance.

Dani and her best friend, Eric, were there as friends. They had fun dancing, chatting, drinking punch, and Eric complimenting her(tonight, she wore a teal dress that made her eyes more piercing, the dress hugging her figure and flaring out at the bottom, blue heels, a sapphire necklace and her hair hanging down in loose waves). Now, Eric had left Dani at a table to chat with some of his other friends, and Dani was bored.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The half-ghost girl turned, expecting to see Eric, only to see behind her was...

"Youngblood," Dani said in a mixture of a groan and a hiss.

The ghost teen dressed up in a black suit with green accents grinned charmingly at her.

"Hello, my bonnie lassie."

" _Don't_ call me that," Dani growled, eyes flashing a fierce glowing green colour before settling back to icy blue.

"Why not? It is _especially_ true tonight."

Dani groaned again, as she knew there was no point with arguing with the green-haired ghost teen. "What do you want, Youngblood?"

"Well, it's simple, really... I want to dance with you."

Dani gave him a shocked look and Youngblood blushed a bit.

"Just one dance! And then, I'll leave. Promise!"

Dani scowled at him, running through the pros and cons of Youngblood's request. It seemed fair enough, and she guessed she _could_ have a break from hating him twenty-four seven for a few minutes.

She sighed heavily, coming to a decision.

"Fine. But _one_ dance only."

Youngblood beamed.

"I can accept that bargain," he jested, showing his hand for her to take. "May I?"

Dani glared at him lightly before accepting his cool hand, shivering slightly. Youngblood gently pulled her up and lead her to the dance floor, everyone starting to watch them.

"Everyone is staring," Dani muttered.

"That's because your stunning beauty is _making_ them stare. By the way, you look ravishing."

Dani rolled her eyes, but she couldn't suppress a blush and a small smile at the compliment.

When they had arrived at the centre of the dance floor, Youngblood turned so that he faced Dani and placed his arm around her waist, Dani resting her hand on his shoulder, and the two began waltzing, as the DJ started to play the song, _So Close._

" _ **You're in my arms**_

 _ **And all the world is calm**_

 _ **The music playing on for only two**_

 _ **So close together**_

 _ **And when I'm with you**_

 _ **So close to feeling alive."**_

Youngblood and Dani looked at each other as they waltzed, everyone continuing to look at them, but they hardly noticed, lost in the rhythm of them dancing together.

" _ **A life goes by**_

 _ **Romantic dreams must die**_

 _ **So I bid mine goodbye**_

 _ **And never knew**_

 _ **So close, was waiting**_

 _ **Waiting here with you**_

 _ **And now, forever, I know**_

 _ **All that I wanted**_

 _ **To hold you so close."**_

Youngblood gently spun Dani around, and Dani looked down at where his hand was holding hers, a warm feeling fluttering in her stomach, as they continued to dance, looking at each other's eyes, the song playing on, as the world melted into a blur; as far as Dani and Youngblood were concerned, nothing in the world existed except them.

" _ **So close to reaching**_

 _ **That famous happy end**_

 _ **Almost believing**_

 _ **This one's not pretend**_

 _ **And now you're beside me**_

 _ **And look how far we've come**_

 _ **So far we are, so close."**_

Youngblood continued to spin Dani gently around as he held her left hand in his, his right one gently grasping her waist. He let go and Dani twirled around, her hair and her skirt flaring behind her, before they resumed their waltzing position and continued on, gazing into each other's eyes, as Dani gently rested her head against Youngblood's chest, the warm feeling in her stomach starting to spread, slowly realising what it was and yet still wondering what it was.

She looked up at Youngblood, at his handsome face, and they went on waltzing, Youngblood twirling Dani around as she began to smile, before they resumed their waltz, Dani feeling more safer and more comfortable in Youngblood's arms than she had been in Eric's during their first dances. Youngblood spun Dani around three consecutive times, and when she finished spinning, they were both grinning broad smiles. He lifted her up, and Dani smiled dazzlingly at him, before he lowered her back down and spun her around. Afterwards, they looked at each other's eyes, but then Youngblood got an almost sad look in his eyes.

"Dani... the dance is over. I promised you one dance, and I'll keep my promise. I'll... I'll even go back to the Ghost Zone right now, if you want me to," Youngblood told her.

Dani, although feeling a bit sad, said, "Oh. Sure. It's fine."

Youngblood smiled sadly at her, and was about to teleport back to the Ghost Zone before Dani added, "And, thanks for the dance. It was wonderful."

Youngblood again smiled sadly at her, though it had a bit of happiness in it.

"Likewise, my bonnie lassie."

He then teleported back to the Ghost Zone, leaving Dani feel a bit sad and feeling like... like she had just lost her other half.

 _That's crazy. Why would I think that?_ Dani thought. Still, those feelings bothered her.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Dani walked to Eric and tapped his shoulder.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, Dani! H-"

"Can we leave now?" Dani interrupted.

Eric blinked, before he smiled at her again.

"Of course."

He grabbed his suit jacket and walked to their table to retrieve Dani's purse, as Dani looked back at the dance floor where she and Youngblood had waltzed not only five seconds ago, the feeling of loss heavy on her heart.

" _ **Oh how could I face the faceless days**_

 _ **If I should lose you now."**_

Eric came back, and noticed Dani's upset look.

"Hey, Dani, are you okay?" Eric asked concernedly.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Dani lied, not feeling fine at all.

"I'll go outside to call your dad that we're leaving and I'm driving you back home," Eric told her, and then left the school gym to make the call as Dani looked down, still feeling sad about Youngblood going back to the Ghost Zone.

" _ **We're so close to reaching**_

 _ **That famous happy end**_

 _ **Almost believing**_

 _ **This one's not pretend**_

 _ **Let's go on dreaming**_

 _ **For we know who we are..."**_

Dani looked behind her at the centre of the dance floor, and even though other couples were dancing on it, she could still imagine her and Youngblood dancing there, and felt the feeling that, in her heart, she knew was love for Youngblood, love that she had believed she had never felt for him until now. But, despite that, she knew that they were not meant to be, and...

" _ **So close, so close..."**_

A tear slid down her cheek at the thought.

" _ **And still so far."**_

 **Well... this is sad.**

 **What do you think? This is one of the more sadder one-shots, as it doesn't end in Dani and Youngblood becoming a couple at the end.**

 **Reply to my guest reviewer:**

 **ClassyMissSassy: Thank you.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Veggie Burgers

**Okay, here is the next one-shot, and the pairing is SamXTucker, and the song is He's A Tramp! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **He's A Tramp**

The first time Sam met him, it was at school; and that was because they literally bumped into each other!

"OOF!"

The Goth girl and the unknown boy fell down on the ground. The boy looked at her with alarm.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up."

"No, it's fine. I can..."

The last words dried up in Sam's mouth.

He was dark-skinned, wore glasses and a red beret, with a yellow sweater, green cargo pants and brown hiking boots. His teal eyes looked at her with concern, and his hand was stretched out to her to help her up.

"Umm... sure," Sam finished, and grabbed the boy's hand.

The boy lifted her up, and the two just stood there for a second, looking at each other in the eyes before Sam snapped out of it first.

"Uhh, sorry about bumping into you. I should have looked at where I was going. I'm Samantha, by the way, but you can call me Sam."

The boy seemed to relax and he smiled at her.

"That's okay, Sam. I'm Tucker Foley, by the way. That's TF for Too Fine."

Sam snorted. "You _do_ know that's a really lame pick-up line, right?"

"Give it time. Because someday, I'll have a girlfriend because of it and my handsome looks."

Sam rolled her eyes playfully, smiling.

"Well, I better be going now. Bye!" Tucker farewelled, and he left.

Sam watched him go before sighing.

 _He's really cute. And funny._

"I see you caught Foley's eye."

Sam jumped, before she smiled as she turned around and saw her best friend, Paulina Sanchez.

"Hey Paulina. And yeah, I guess I have."

"You _do_ know that he's infamous for being a playboy, right?"

"Maybe. But why is it important that he's a playboy. He seems genuine enough."

Paulina laughed lightly.

"Oh Sam. Dear, dear Sam. Let me tell you something about Tucker Foley,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **What a dog**_

 _ **What a dog."**_

"Why does that have anything to do with Tucker?" Sam asked, confused.

"I wasn't finished, Sam. Anyway, because,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **He's a tramp, but I love him**_

 _ **Breaks a new heart every day**_

 _ **He's a tramp, they adore him**_

 _ **And I only hope he'll stay that way."**_

"So you like him? Why didn't you say so, Paulina?" Sam asked, still feeling confused.

"Sam, I _still_ wasn't finished. Because,"

 **PAULINA**

" _ **He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel**_

 _ **He's a rounder, he's a cad**_

 _ **He's a tramp, but I love him**_

 _ **Yes, even I have got it pretty bad."**_

Sam was still confused, but decided not to argue, and just stayed silent as Paulina went on explaining why she should stay away from Tucker Foley,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **You can never tell when he'll show up**_

 _ **He gives you plenty of trouble**_

 _ **I guess he's just a no 'count pup**_

 _ **But I wish he were double.**_

" _ **He's a tramp, he's a rover**_

 _ **And there's nothing more to say**_

 _ **If he's a tramp, he's a good one**_

 _ **And I wish that I could travel his way**_

 _ **Wish that I could travel his way**_

 _ **Wish that I could travel his way."**_

Paulina, having finished explaining, looked at Sam expectantly.

"And _that's_ why you should stay away from Tucker Foley, Sam."

"I... still don't get it," Sam said after a while. Shrugging her bag, she walked to her next class, leaving a dumbfounded Paulina behind. After a minute or so, she shrugged.

"She'll realise, in time. They _always_ do."

 **Did I forget to mention that this one-shot was set in an AU where Sam had never met Danny and Tucker, was popular and best friends with Paulina?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Amethyst Ocean

**Hey!**

 **I know this is late, but this was a tough one to write. So basically, this is an AU one-shot, but more will be explained afterwards.**

 **By the way, it's DannyXSam, and the song is Strangers Like Me.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Strangers Like Me**

Sam had been expecting a quiet night, since her parents were out of the house and she had it to herself.

She had _not_ been expecting the glowing, wounded ghost boy in her room.

Sam gasped when she saw him. His snowy white hair was matted with dry ectoplasm, his black and white suit was torn and dirty, and there were multiple cuts bleeding green ectoplasm. His glow was a dim grey, and his eyes were fluttering close.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Sam asked, moving closer to the boy.

" _Jes, mi bone estas. Kion vi pensas?_ " The boy asked irritably in an language Sam didn't understand.

"Uh... what was that?" Sam asked.

The ghost sighed.

" _Mi diris, mi bone. Kion vi pensas?_ " the boy repeated in an exasperated tone.

"I... still don't understand you," Sam said.

The ghost groaned.

" _Vi estas surda? Mi diris, kiel klara kiel tago, ke mi bone,_ " the ghost boy said, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't understand a single word you're saying," Sam told him.

The boy had a confused look on his face.

" _Kio? Ho... jes. Vi homoj ne parolas Esperanton_ ," the ghost boy said.

"Uhh... Esper-wha-wha?" Sam asked.

The ghost boy had a look on his face that looked like relief.

" _Fine! Ni iras ie. Esperanto estas la lingvo de fantomoj_ ," the ghost explained.

"So... what you're speaking is what ghosts usually speak?"

The ghost looked as happy as he could with all the cuts and ectoplasm on his face.

" _Jes! Guste,_ " the ghost confirmed.

"Okay, it looks like we might be getting somewhere. Anyway, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name's Samantha, but it's best if you call me Sam. Call me Samantha and I'll make you regret."

The boy laughed lightly as he floated an inch off Sam's bed.

" _Mi satas vian spunkon, Sam. Ciuokaze, nomo de Phantom nomo. Danny Phantom_ ," the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, introduced himself. _"Kaj_ -"

Danny suddenly winced and floated back onto Sam's bed, holding his side.

"Danny, you're hurt. You're in need of medical attention right away. What happened, and why are you out of, you know, the home of ghosts?" Sam asked, sitting next to him as she gently grabbed his arm and looked at the injuries on it.

Danny winced, before casting his eyes down.

" _Jes... gi estas bona historio._ "

"Tell me. I've got time. And, while you're talking, I'll look over your injuries, see how serious they are."

Danny sighed, but allowed Sam to look over his injuries and began his story.

" _Bone. Gi estis antaû čirkaû kvin horoj. Mi nur flugis reen hejmen kiam, el nenie, či tiu metala-taûga ulo nomata Skulker atakis min..."_

...

 **Flashback-Five Hours Ago...**

" _What do you want with me, Skulker?!" Danny demanded, hands and eyes blazing with green energy._

 _The hunter ghost, Skulker, laughed._

" _Oh, whelp, it is simple. I want_ you _."_

 _Danny blinked, both shocked and surprised._

"Me _? But Skulker, I'm_ not _unique. I'm just an average ghost. A powerful one, sure, but I'm_ average _. And, you risk inciting my mom's anger," Danny warned._

 _Skulker scoffed._

" _Pandora? That four-armed ghost lady is no match for the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter."_

" _Hey! Don't dis my mom! She's very powerful, more powerful than you!"_

" _I know. And I'll risk that by having your pelt on my wall, halfa!"_

" _What-a?"_

" _Halfa. And now, die, whelp!"_

 _With that, he unleashed a full arsenal on Danny._

 _Danny yelped and immediately put up a shield, but Skulker's shot from his bazooka ripped Danny's shield apart and landed square in Danny's chest, causing him to go flying. He crashed on a floating rock and spat out some gravel._

" _OW!" Danny yelled, gripping his side. When he pulled his fingers away, there was sticky green ectoplasm on them._

" _Oh Clockwork," Danny muttered. He looked up at a grinning Skulker and glared at him._

" _Surrender, whelp, and I'll make your death a quick and painless one," Skulker offered._

" _Not gonna happen, Skulker," Danny said defiantly, standing up._

" _Then you chose a slow and painful death!" Skulker yelled, before pointing all of his weapons at Danny. "I'll have fun skinning you."_

" _Good luck with that!" Danny yelled back, hands wreathed in green energy._

 _Danny fired a ghost ray at Skulker, but the hunter ghost swerved out of the way and fired multiple shots at Danny, causing him to yell out in pain and grip his arm as he floated back down on the rock._

 _He quickly looked over his wound and managed to glance up just in time to see Skulker coming towards him, sword held high._

" _ARRRGGGHHH!" Skulker yelled._

 _Danny managed to throw up a shield to protect himself; and just in time. The sword bounced off._

 _Skulker growled in annoyance and doubled back. Danny looked up, and saw that a crack in his shield had appeared from where the sword had struck it._

" _Oh darn it. It may hold for a few more seconds, but I need to get out of here," Danny muttered._

 _He looked up, and noticed Skulker checking his weapons._

Probably what is the most deadliest to kill me _, Danny thought._ Which may give me enough time to get the heck out of here and find a natural portal and find help.

 _Danny winced, gripped his arm and dissipated the shield. He quickly began to fly away, and managed to get a metre away when he heard Skulker's enraged roar._

 _Risking it, Danny glanced back and saw Skulker flying after him, every single dangerous weapon pointed straight at him._

" _Oh great," he muttered, but he soldiered on, desperately hoping to find a natural portal._

" _Come on, come on, come o-AHHH!" Danny screamed._

 _He slowed and looked behind him. On his back were several arrows embedded. He snapped the shafts off and winced at the pain, but continued to fly on, desperate to reach a natural portal._

" _Give up now, halfa! You're injured! You can't continue on!" Skulker taunted._

 _Danny turned away and fired several ghost rays at Skulker, only to scream more in pain as several daggers grazed his arms, legs and chest. But, he continued to fly on, gritting his teeth as he felt something hit the small of his back. But he pushed on, fighting past the sudden wave of wooziness overcoming him._

Come on, come on. There has to be a natural portal; there _has_ to be _, Danny thought._

 _Then, as if the Ancients has heard his prayer, a natural portal formed right in front of him._

" _YES!" Danny yelled in triumph._

 _He immediately flew straight through the portal, crashing into something soft._

" _NOOOO!" Skulker yelled in anger as the portal closed behind Danny._

 _Danny panted once, before he ripped out the thing that Skulker shot him in the back with._

 _His eyes widened when he saw it._

" _Tranquilliser dart," he murmured, before he passed out from the tranquilliser's effects..._

 _ **Five Hours Later**_

...

" _Kaj jen mi finis či tie,_ " Danny finished, as he winced as Sam looked at Danny's chest.

"Sorry, Danny. So this guy, Skulker, shot you and gave you all those injuries, forcing you to escape into the human world through a natural portal, because he thought you were a... halfa, whatever that is?"

" _Esence. Kaj kiel vi, mi estas tiel konfuzita kiel kiom halfa estas kiel vi,"_ Danny said.

"Well, you have several arrow wounds on your back, a burn on your chest, cuts all over your chest, arms and legs, a huge cut on your side, and another burn on your arm. I might be able to help, but you need to tell me what I can help you with, and what I can't," Sam told him.

" _Nu, vi ne povos helpi min kun la brulvundoj; tiuj estas ekbruligaj brulvundoj. Sed per la sago vundoj kaj la pecoj, vi eble resanigos,_ " Danny told her.

"Okay, from what I can gather from what you're saying, you're telling me that I can help with the arrow wounds and the cuts, but the burns, I can't help with. Am I getting it right?"

" _Yep. Kaj jes, vi supozis korektan_ ," Danny confirmed.

"Okay... so who can help you with those burns?"

" _Frostbito povas helpi min. Sed, mi devos regi mian forton antaû ol mi povas reveni al la Fantoma Zono kaj fari la mušon al la Malprokisma Frozen,_ " Danny informed her.

"So... this Frostbito person can help you with those burns?" Sam asked him.

" _Jes_."

"Well, we better have you get your strength back, right?"

" _Jes, kaj-KIO ESTAS TIO?!_ " Danny yelled.

Sam leapt back from shock, her mouth agape at seeing a bluish white ring of light appear at Danny's waist.

"Did you know about that, Danny?" Sam asked him.

" _Ne! Mi estas tiel same šokita kiel kaj-bone, nun gi disigas en duono. Kial gi dividas en duono?"_

"I have no clue, Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

" _Nu, nek mi-KIO EN LA FANTOMA ZONO OKAZAS AL MI?!"_ Danny yelled in shock as the split rings travelled over Danny's body, transforming him from a black and white suited, glowing, ectoplasm bleeding, white-haired, green-eyed, shocked ghost boy into a non-glowing, black-haired, blue-eyed, bleeding, equally shocked human boy, who was wearing a tattered and dirty white shirt with a red oval in the centre, blue jeans and sneakers.

" _Bone, kio okazis al mi? Mi aspektas..._ homa _?"_ Danny asked himself, still looking over himself.

Sam looked at him, before she moved closer to him.

"Danny, can you understand what I'm saying?"

" _Sam, mi komprenis vin ekde ni unue renkontis_ ," Danny told her.

"Then, maybe you can talk in my language? Danny, answer me this question in English: Danny, what is my eye colour?"

"It's... purple?" Danny answered. His eyes widened. "Whoa, I just spoke your language."

Sam smiled.

"Danny, maybe halfa means half- _human_ , half- _ghost_. You can speak the ghost language in your ghost form, but you can speak English in the human form. Does that make sense?"

"It... kinda does."

"Hmmm..." Sam frowned in thought. "There's something familiar about you. And your name, I've heard it before. Phantom sounds similar to the name of a friend I... I lost ten years ago. Danny, how long were you in the Ghost Zone."

"Uhh... ten years, I think. Why?"

Sam gasped.

"Danny, do you remember your name from before you went into the Ghost Zone?"

"I... think it was Danny Fen-something."

"Danny Fenton!" Sam exclaimed. She looked at him, smiling.

"Danny, ten years ago, me and my friend, Tucker Foley, had a best friend named Danny Fenton. He had ghost-hunting parents, and one day, they completed a portal into the Ghost Zone. We were kids at the time, but when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton tried to turn the portal on and it didn't work, we decided to check it out and Danny... Danny went inside, turned the portal on... and never came back."

A tear threatened to slip out of her eye until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back and saw Danny smiling at her.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what it was like to lose your friend like that."

"Danny, you don't get it. Call me crazy, but you may be Danny Fenton, only you've been lost in the Ghost Zone, and you may have forgotten what it was like to be human. That was why you haven't changed to human form; you've accepted you were dead. But, you're not," Sam told him.

"Sam, this all too confusing. Maybe, after I get some sleep, I'll..."

Danny didn't even get to finish his sentence before he fell asleep.

Sam sighed and sat beside him, smiling as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Sleep, Danny. I'll bandage your wounds," Sam told him, kissing his cheek before working on tending to his injuries.

...

 _Tomorrow_

Danny yawned and stretched, opening his eyes-and seeing nothing but darkness.

" _Ahhh! Kie mi estas? Kio okazis? Kiel mi alvenis či tien? Kaj kial mi aspektas homon?"_ Danny asked himself. " _Kaj_ -"

Suddenly, he felt a warm finger on his lips and a shushing noise.

He looked up and saw Sam looking at him.

"Easy there, Danny. You don't want to agitate your wounds," Sam told him.

" _Sam..._ " Danny started, but Sam shushed him again.

"Rest, Danny. I've bandaged your injuries as best as I can, but you're still pretty weak," Sam told him.

"Sam... I had a really vivid dream last night. I... I was in some sort of basement. I was younger, and I was standing with a younger you and a boy with a red beret and yellow shirt. And there was also a man and woman wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit each."

"The boy was Tucker, and the man and woman are your parents, Danny; Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"Yeah! And... there was a hole in the wall. There was a spark, and then I went in and... I was in the Ghost Zone. And then I woke up."

"You must have been remembering your very first memory of going into the Ghost Zone for the first time."

"I guess so."

Danny and Sam looked down awkwardly before Sam cleared her throat.

"So, Danny, I used some basic medicine for your cuts and arrow wounds, and that plus your accelerated healing factor should heal those wounds. In a few days you'll... you'll be strong enough to make the trip to the Far Frozen. But, I need to ask... can you go ghost again."

"Go ghost?"

"I figured you would need some sort of catchphrase."

"It's a pretty cool catchphrase. I'll try."

Danny sat up and concentrated hard on becoming a ghost again.

"Go ghost, go ghost, go ghost," he muttered, but those rings of light wouldn't come. Danny concentrated really hard, his hands shaking, until he felt really woozy.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled in fright, and quickly caught Danny before he could fall off.

"Danny, I think you may be too weak to go ghost."

"I gathered."

"It's a good thing my parents aren't here. It might be a few days, but I'm sure you'll be able to go back in the Ghost Zone and be able to defend yourself."

"What if I don't want to go back right away?"

"Wha-"

"Sam, listen. For ten years, I've learned what it was like to live as a ghost. But now, I've learned that I'm half-human as well. I want to learn more about the human world. Could you teach me? And I'll teach you about the Ghost Zone, and even a few words of Esperanto."

"Danny, I'm not sure..."

"Sam, I have faith in you. And I _want_ to learn more. Please. Teach me about the human world."

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"I'm very sure."

"Okay then. Well, let's start with maybe a book..."

Sam walked to one of her many bookshelves and found a book that wasn't too gothic, but when she looked back she saw Danny had chosen a movie and was watching it on her huge TV, completely amazed by it.

Sam smiled as she shook her head.

"Or we could start there."

She walked over to him and sat next to him, answering Danny's questions and explaining some things to him.

" _ **Whatever you do**_

 _ **I'll do it too**_

 _ **Show me everything**_

 _ **And tell me how**_

 _ **You know me something**_

 _ **And yet nothing to me**_

 _ **I can see there is too much to learn**_

 _ **It's all so close**_

 _ **And yet so far**_

 _ **I see myself**_

 _ **As people see me**_

 _ **But I just know there's something bigger out there."**_

After the movie, Danny wanted to read some of the books and Sam showed some of the books that weren't too gothic and Danny drank them all in, his eyes wide in fascination. He kept asking Sam questions about the human world and she patiently answered them. It was soon enough night time, and Sam checked over Danny's wounds, before they both drifted off, sleeping together.

...

 _Tomorrow_

"Okay, Sam. I'll say a few basic words in Esperanto and you'll write them down. Then, we'll try to communicate in Esperanto using those words. Ready."

"I think so."

"Okay... _saluton. Mia nomo estas Dana. Kio estas via?_ "

"Uh, are you saying hello to me?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, so I say, _Saluton_?"

"Yeah. _Saluton_ is hello in Esperanto."

"And... were you telling me your name and what mine is?"

"Yes."

Sam smiled.

"I think you'll be fluent in Esperanto in no time."

"You think?"

"Yep."

The two smiled at each other.

"Okay, let's look at those injuries," Sam said. She gently took off his bandages, and cringed at Danny's wince.

"Sorry. Anyway, your injuries are healing nicely. In a couple of days, you'll be able to go back to the Ghost Zone and make the trip to the Far Frozen. Tomorrow, we'll see if you can use any of your ghost powers or can go ghost."

"That sounds like a great plan."

"Anyway, you wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure."

Sam got her iPod and some earphones and plugged them in as she gave one earphone to Danny and played a song. Danny smiled and began swaying to the music, along with Sam, as they listened to the song.

" _ **I want to know, can you show me**_

 _ **I want to know about the strangers like me**_

 _ **Tell me more, please show me**_

 _ **Something's familiar about the strangers like me."**_

After the song ended, they took the earphones out.

"That was an awesome song, Sam. Different from Ember McLain and the other Ghost Zone music, but I like it."

"Thank you. And Ember McLain is a ghost?"

"Yep. But she's pretty cool, though she does have a short temper."

"Do you wanna get some shut eye?"

"Yeah; it's getting pretty dark."

"Well, good night Danny."

"Night, Sam."

Sam laid down next to Sam and snuggled up to Danny, who subconsciously placed an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam smiled and moved closer to Danny, who smiled as he also fell asleep.

...

 _Tomorrow_

"Danny, concentrate. Don't be too hard on yourself, but still try."

"Sam, I've got this. Okay, I'm going ghost!"

A ring of blue-white light appeared at Danny's waist and split in half, transforming Danny back to his ghost form.

"It worked! Danny, you're a ghost-again!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly.

"You're right, Sam. I am a ghost again!" Danny exclaimed triumphantly as well, smiling happily.

"Okay, let's see if all of your powers work. Let's see... intangibility."

Danny turned transparent and phased through the bed and phased back out, turning tangible again.

"Okay, that's working. Now, invisibility."

Danny disappeared from sight, before reappearing again.

"That one's working. And flight was going well when we first met, but we should check it again."

Danny floated an inch off the bed before floating back down.

"And we'll check flight off. Now, we can't use ghost rays because my parents will kill me, but what other powers do you have, Danny?"

"Well, I have ice powers, because I have an ice core. I can't really use much of it now, but..."

Danny's eyes and hands glowed blue. A second later, in his hands was a perfectly formed ice crystal.

"Well, that one's working," Danny said to himself.

Sam gasped.

"Danny, it's beautiful."

"Sam, you have it. You have been helping me a lot with my injuries, and you have been so helpful in teaching me about the human world. So here. Have this crystal as a sign of my gratefulness to you," Danny said to her.

"I... don't know what to say," Sam said, taking the crystal.

"Don't say anything. Just know that I'm so grateful to you, Sam."

"Thank you, Danny, for giving me this."

The two smiled at each other before Sam cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'm going to get a chain to put this on."

"Uh, sure, yeah."

Sam smiled at him again and stood up to her vanity as Danny watched her, before casting his eyes down and changing back to human form, feeling a warm feeling in his stomach.

" _ **Every gesture**_

 _ **Every move that she makes**_

 _ **Makes me feel like never before**_

 _ **Why do I have this growing need to be beside her**_

 _ **There are some emotions that I never knew**_

 _ **Some for the world far beyond this place**_

 _ **Beyond the trees, above the clouds**_

 _ **I see before me a new horizon."**_

Danny looked at Sam, who had managed to put the crystal on a chain, turned back around and smiled at him and walked back to him, checking over his injuries.

Danny looked at her, and smiled as he thought of something.

...

 _Tomorrow_

At four in the morning, Sam was woken up by Danny whispering in her ear, "Sam, wake up."

"Danny? What are you doing awake? You should be resting."

"Sam, will you fly with me? I promise it will be quick."

"Danny, you may be too weak. Please, wait longer. I... I don't want to injure you more."

Danny sighed.

"Okay."

"But, while we're up, you wanna watch a movie?"

Danny perked up.

"Sure!"

Sam got up and put a movie in the DVD player and walked back to Danny and they watched the movie, Danny sliding an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam, although a bit shocked at Danny's arm around her shoulders, smiled and leaned into it.

" _ **I want to know, can you show me?**_

 _ **I want to know about the strangers like me**_

 _ **Tell me more, please show me**_

 _ **Something is familiar**_

 _ **About the strangers like me."**_

...

 _Tomorrow_

"Well, good news, you're almost healed and back to full strength. Bad news, it's gonna take another couple of days."

"Isn't that good news, right? We get to spend more time together."

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"And, I think I'll have the strength to do this. Going ghost!"

The ring of light that changed Danny into his ghost form came. As soon as it had finished, Danny's eyes glowed a pupil-less green and his body glowed green as well. Suddenly, Sam gasped as green images of ghosts, islands and doors appeared.

"Danny..." she whispered as Danny stopped glowing, his eyes back to normal.

"It's as much as I could to show you what the Ghost Zone is like. Look, there's the Far Frozen. Over there is my mom's Acropolis. And there is Princess Dora's kingdom. And over there is Walker's jail; when in the Ghost Zone, you'll have to steer clear of both the prison and the warden, Walker. And..."

Danny suddenly groaned and slumped back on the bed. The images of the Ghost Zone faded and Danny changed back to human form.

"DANNY!" Sam cried as she caught him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I... shouldn't have used my strength. I'm sorry that I couldn't show you all of it."

"Danny, what you showed me just now, it was more than enough. Thank you for showing it to me."

Danny smiled at her.

"It's okay, Sam."

They smiled at each other more.

" _ **Come with me now**_

 _ **To see my world**_

 _ **Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**_

 _ **Can you feel the things I feel right now with you**_

 _ **Take my hand**_

 _ **There's a world I need to know."**_

...

 _Tomorrow Night_

Sam laid her head against Danny's chest as he looked at her. She shivered and Danny quickly covered her with a blanket, smiling at her.

 _She's so beautiful. I... I promise you, Sam, that I'll visit you. I won't leave you for another ten years. I won't._

" _ **I want to know, can you show me?**_

 _ **I want to know about the strangers like me**_

 _ **Tell me more, please show me**_

 _ **There's something familiar**_

 _ **About the strangers like me."**_

"Danny?" Sam murmured.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I... I had a nightmare. Can you stay with me, please? I don't want you to leave me again."

"I won't, Sam. I won't."

...

 _Tomorrow_

"Well, Danny, your cuts and arrow wounds are healed. And you're at full strength now," Sam told him.

"Guess that means you're going back to the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," Danny answered, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, be careful. And, visit me, will you? I don't want to wait until another ten years to see you again."

"Sam, listen to me," Danny told her.

He gently grabbed her hands and looked at her seriously in the eyes.

"Sam, I promise you this: I'll visit you whenever I can, no matter what. I swear on my grave."

"Danny, how can I be sure you can keep your promise?"

"Because swearing on your grave is the most sacred vow a ghost can make. I swear Sam, I _will_ come back to you. No matter what."

A silent tear slipped out of Sam's eye.

"Hey, it's okay, Sam. I'll come back."

Sam sniffled and quickly kissed Danny on the cheek. She was about to walk away when Danny gently grabbed her hand, turned her to face him... and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sam was surprised, but kissed back. They stayed in that kiss until they heard an eerie sound and a natural portal appeared behind Danny.

They pulled back and Danny said, "That kiss seals my vow. I will come back."

Danny changed back to ghost form and flew towards the portal.

" _Adiaû, nun, Sam_ ," Danny farewelled and flew into the portal.

" _Adiaû, nun, Danny_ ," Sam farewelled back as the portal closed. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Come back to me, Danny."

" _ **I want to know."**_

 **Anyone up for a full-on story?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Shallow Sapphire

**Here is the next one-shot! It's DannyXPaulina, and the song is A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes! This is another late one, but bear with me here!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

The sun's light filtered through the curtains, awakening Paulina. The Hispanic popular groaned and buried her face into the pillows, wanting to go back to sleep... and her amazing dream of a picnic date with Danny Phantom.

When it seemed like she would get her wish, someone knocked on her door.

"Wake up, Paulina! You have school," her papa told her through her oak bedroom door, voice muffled.

Paulina groaned, but called back, "I'm up, I'm up! I'll be down there in a sec!"

She heard her father walk away and she collapsed back on the pillows.

"But I had such a wonderful dream..." Paulina murmured. But, knowing that her father was expecting her to be ready for school, Paulina got out of bed and did her daily routine of getting ready, singing softly to herself one of her favourite songs from one of her favourite childhood movies,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

 _ **When you're fast asleep**_

 _ **In dreams you will lose your heartache**_

 _ **Whatever you wish for, you keep."**_

Paulina, after getting her hair brushed, went to her massive walk-in closet and dressed in her usual outfit of short-sleeved midriff-revealing pink crop top, blue capris and white flats, dancing a bit as she continued to sing,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

 _ **Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

 _ **No matter how your heart is grieving**_

 _ **If you keep on believing**_

 _ **The dream that you wish for will come true."**_

Paulina continued to dance, singing under her breath as she spritzed perfume onto her neck and the insides of her wrists,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

 _ **When you're fast asleep**_

 _ **In dreams you will lose your heartache**_

 _ **Whatever you wish for, you keep."**_

Paulina went back to her vanity and applied makeup, smiling at her picture of Phantom.

 **PAULINA**

" _ **Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

 _ **Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

 _ **No matter how your heart is grieving**_

 _ **If you keep on believing**_

 _ **The dream that you wish... will come true."**_

Paulina kissed the picture of Phantom and headed towards her bedroom door. Opening it, she walked out, hoping that her dream, her wish, will com true.

 **Short, I know, and horrible, I know, but I hope you like it!**

 **Replies to my guest reviewers:**

 **Guest(chapter 21): Thanks for the advice. I have done so to the chapter titles.**

 **Dj: I tried to find another Disney song perfect for that pairing, and I couldn't.**

 **Guest(chapter 17): Yep; I agree with Dani as well. Thank you**

 **Guest(chapter 18): Thank you. Me too; I think I have an obsession with them.**

 **Guest(chapter 19): I'm not much of a fan of Paulina, but I have to admit, it's a pretty cute ship(but DannyXSam will ALWAYS be my OTP). Thank you.**

 **Guest(chapter 21): Yep, definitely. Well, it's kinda an opposites attract situation, but I'm pretty much neutral with the pairing. Thank you and yeah; it's a pretty awesome song.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Young Love

**Here's the next one-shot, and it is DaniXYoungblood, and the song is Something There! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Something There**

Dani sighed as she rested her head against her bedroom wall. Her raven hair was dishevelled, her eyes were red from crying, and she was wearing a black knee-length dress with three-quarter length sleeves, black tights and black flats. Today, it was the funeral one of her best friends, who had died from a random ghost attack when he tried to save her. It had rattled her, and now and at the funeral, she had refused to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone, with her grief.

Until...

"Hey Dani."

"AHHH!" Dani shrieked, jumping about three feet in the air, hand to her heart. Gasping, she turned and saw the cheeky, grinning face of Youngblood.

"Youngblood? What are _you_ doing here?" Dani asked him, her voice still holding a bite to it.

"Well, I wanted to see how you are, my bonnie lassie. And-are you okay, Dani?"

Dani looked at him and saw his expression was a concerned one.

"Oh, I'm fine, Youngblood. Not that you care, though."

"Dani, you _don't_ look fine. And I _do_ care. So, please, tell me; what's wrong?"

Dani looked at his concerned green eyes and felt her grief rise up again.

"Youngblood... today was the funeral of one of my best friends."

Youngblood looked shocked, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Dani, I'm so sorry."

"It's-it's okay. He's in a better place now, and..."

Dani began crying again and felt cold arms wrap around her. Looking up, she saw Youngblood looking at her with a sympathetic look, holding her, but she didn't pull away.

Dani continued crying into Youngblood's shoulder until her eyes were dry. Sniffling, she looked at Youngblood.

"Sorry about that."

"It's perfectly fine, Dani."

Dani sniffled again as she looked at him.

"Dani, I may not have gone through the same thing that you are going through, but I hope you understand that I feel sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Youngblood."

"You're welcome."

They smiled at each other before Youngblood asked her, "Dani, I know you're mourning for your friend, but how about we get out of here and head to, say, the park?"

Dani smiled at him.

"Sure, whatever."

Youngblood smiled back at her, before gently grabbing her hand and turning the both of them intangible. Phasing through the wall, they headed to the park, where there was hardly anyone there.

Landing on the leaf-covered ground, Youngblood gently dragged Dani to the swings and she sat down on one, and Youngblood gently pushed her, Dani smiling happily as she looked at him, finding it sweet how he was trying, and succeeding, to cheer her up, considering how much she hated him.

 **DANI**

" _ **There's something sweet, and almost kind**_

 _ **But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**_

 _ **And now he's dear, and so unsure**_

 _ **I wonder why I didn't see it there before."**_

After swinging on the swings, Dani and Youngblood headed to the pond and watched the ducks. Dani brushed Youngblood's hand, and he smiled when he noticed that she didn't shiver at his ice-cold touch, and she smiled at him as she briefly looked at him.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **She glanced this way, and I thought I saw**_

 _ **And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand**_

 _ **No, it can't be, I'll just ignore**_

 _ **But then she's never looked at me that way before."**_

After spending another minute at the pond, Dani and Youngblood walked away and began playing a game of hide and seek, with Youngblood being in.

Dani quickly hid behind a tree and turned invisible and looked down; she was still grieving, but she was feeling a lot better thanks to Youngblood. And yet... she was feeling something _new_ for him. It was alarming for her, but when she remembered that he was cheering her up, she smiled at it.

 **DANI**

" _ **New, and a bit alarming**_

 _ **Who'd ever thought this could be**_

 _ **True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

 _ **But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."**_

After a quick game of hide and seek, with Dani winning thanks to her advantage of her ghost sense, Youngblood offered to take Dani home, which she agreed to. Now, they were at her front doorstep.

Youngblood turned to face her and asked, "How are you feeling, Dani?"

"I'm still sad, about his death, but I'm feeling a _lot_ better now than I did earlier. Thank you."

Youngblood smiled at her.

"No problem, my bonnie lassie."

Dani blushed at the pet name, before she kissed a surprised Youngblood on the cheek.

"Well, see you around, Youngblood. And, thanks again."

Dani opened the door and walked inside.

Youngblood smiled more broadly, tenderly rubbing the place where Dani had kissed him.

"It's quite okay, Danielle."

He then teleported back into the Ghost Zone.

On the OPS Centre's balcony, four figures grinned at what they had witnessed below.

"I _told_ you they would kiss," Jazz hissed to the others.

"Technically, Dani kissed him on the cheek," Valerie pointed out.

"It still counts!" Jazz argued.

"Sorry, Val, but I have to agree with Jazz here; it still counts," Danny said.

"And you all thought that they wouldn't kiss today," Ember said, grinning smugly.

"Not _all_ of us!" Danny protested. "But,

 **DANNY**

" _ **Well, who'd have thought?"**_

 **JAZZ**

" _ **Well, bless my soul."**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **Well, who'd have known?"**_

 **SAM**

" _ **Well, who indeed?"**_

 **EMBER**

" _ **And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"**_

 **JAZZ**

" _ **It's so peculiar!"**_

 **DANNY, JAZZ, TUCKER, VALERIE, SAM AND EMBER**

" _ **We'll wait and see, a few days more**_

 _ **There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

 **TUCKER**

" _ **Here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."**_

"Yeah," Jazz agreed,

 **JAZZ**

" _ **There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

Tucker turned to the others and smiled deviously.

"Alright, pay up."

Valerie and Sam groaned as they took out five bucks each from their wallets and handed them to Tucker.

"This is gonna be the _last_ time I bet against something," Valerie said.

"Me too," Sam agreed, before glaring at Tucker.

"Hey, you can't bet against love!" Tucker protested.

"Doesn't Dani _hate_ Youngblood?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah; but hate can lead to love," Tucker argued.

"Basically, you two were wrong to bet against true love," Ember said, .

Valerie and Sam groaned again as Danny, Jazz and Tucker chuckled, before Ember teleported back into the Ghost Zone and the others decided to call it a night, while inside her bedroom, Dani was pondering her new feelings for Youngblood.

 _Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before._

 **Short, I know, and horrible; don't kill me!**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	25. Chapter 25: Amethyst Ocean

**Here is the next chapter, and the pairing is once again DannyXSam and the song is So This Is Love! I know, I know, girly song for someone like Sam, but you'll see why I chose it in a short bit.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **So This Is Love**

Sam was having a pleasant dream when someone knocked on her window.

Groaning and grumpy from her impromptu awakening, Sam managed to get out of the warmth of her large queen-sized bed and walked towards the window and thrusted the curtains apart.

She winced a bit at the bright sunlight flooding through the windows, but her wince turned into a look of surprise at seeing who had knocked on her window.

" _Danny_?"

"Hey Sam," her boyfriend of approximately two days greeted her, smiling at her. He was in ghost form, and the sunlight danced mesmerisingly off his white hair, his brilliant green eyes sparkling with love for her.

"Danny, not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to pick up my gorgeous girlfriend for our date."

"It's around six in the morning! And I thought our date was this afternoon?"

"Yeah, well, the stupid press wasn't bothering me today, and I don't know whether it would hold out for the afternoon, so I decided to make the most out of the media-free time, and I decided to have our date be earlier than planned," Danny answered. His smile turned unsure as he added, "You don't mind, right?"

"Danny, any time that I spend with you without the press bothering us is _always_ a good time. Of course I don't mind," Sam told him, smiling.

"So that means..."

Sam shook her head, smiling, and kissed Danny on the lips.

"Now, can you wait out here, please? I need to get changed."

Danny, who had a goofy expression on his face from the kiss, suddenly smiled deviously.

"Actually, I have a better idea..."

He then gently grabbed Sam's hand, turned both himself and her intangible, and phased her through the wall.

"Danny, what are you do-ARRRGGGH!"

Sam immediately clung to Danny as he held her bridal style and flew away from her house.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Why, we're starting our date."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to have our date in my _pyjamas_!"

"Sam, hardly anyone is up; it's a Saturday, after all. And, I can always turn you invisible so that nobody sees you and you won't be embarrassed."

"Fine. But if anyone sees me, I'm gonna kill you."

"Duly noted."

( **AN: by the way, Sam's wearing a black shirt with a purple bat on it and dark grey pyjama bottoms. Nothing revealing)**

They soared over the sleeping town of Amity Park. Sam gasped at the amazing view below her, before she smiled as she looked at Danny, and how handsome he looked. Even after all these years of them knowing each other, Sam kept falling in love with him all again. The feeling made butterflies flutter in her stomach, responding to the love she felt for her best friend, now her boyfriend.

Sam smiled at him again, and whispered under her breath,

 **SAM**

" _ **So this is love, mmm**_

 _ **So this is love**_

 _ **So this is what makes life divine**_

 _ **I'm all aglow, mmm**_

 _ **And now I know(and now I know)**_

 _ **The key to heaven is all mine."**_

After the flight, Danny landed gently on a hill with a single tree on it, overlooking Amity Park and Danny's statue in front of city hall, gleaming in the sunlight. And, the place was also...

Sam smiled. "The place where we officially became a couple?"

"It seemed right to have our first date here."

Sam smiled at him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's really sweet, Danny."

Danny smiled at her back, before changing back to his human form.

They sat down and Danny placed an arm around Sam's shoulders as they watched the sun continue to rise over Amity Park, the view breathtaking.

"Is this what we're doing for our whole date? Watch the sunrise?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

Sam smiled at Danny. "You know how to treat a woman right, don't you?"

"Wait until we have dinner at the Italian restaurant."

"Bet it'll be perfect."

Danny laughed happily, and Sam couldn't help but smile at hearing it as she laid her head against Danny's chest, her heart thumping with nothing but love for Danny, as she murmured the last verse to herself,

 **SAM**

" _ **My heart has wings, mmm**_

 _ **And I can fly**_

 _ **So this is the miracle**_

 _ **That I have been dreaming of**_

 _ **Mmm, mmm**_

 _ **So this is love."**_

It was a perfect first date.

 **Another short one, I know. But I'm doing my best to make them as detailed and as good as possible!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	26. Chapter 26: Phantom Rocker

**Here is the next chapter! And the pairing is once again DannyXEmber and the song is I Can't Believe My Heart, a suggestion from BlueBaron. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I Can't Believe My Heart**

In the endless realms of the Ghost Zone, a familiar blue-haired female rocker ghost was sitting on a floating rock, chin resting on her hand, her other hand twirling a red rose between her fingers; a rose that the dipstick had given her.

 _Why in the Ghost Zone did he give me this?_

It didn't make sense. They were _enemies_. Why would he give her a _flower_. He couldn't be in _love_ with her... could he? And she isn't be in _love_ with him... is she?

"No. I sworn off men after the _last_ time. It couldn't be... and yet why is my heart telling me differently?"

Ember sighed, letting her hand fall, looking out over at the swirling green and black expanse of the Ghost Zone, confused about what her heart was telling her...

 **EMBER**

" _ **I've always thought that men were slime,**_

 _ **And every guy I've met has proved me right.**_

 _ **Until tonight."**_

It was true. Every guy Ember had dated, including that oaf Skulker, had never seen her as a woman, but as a girl who will be dumped but the next prettier ghost girl. But Phantom...

Ember shook her head and continued to ponder what were feelings were for Phantom.

 **EMBER**

" _ **Just when I thought I had it figured**_

 _ **That life's a game you cannot win,**_

 _ **He comes in and changes all the rules.**_

 _ **What I've been taught, I learned the hard way,**_

 _ **That life and love are never just.**_

 _ **And if you trust, you're one of the fools."**_

That was true. Her heart had definitely learned the hard way that love was a cruel game played by fate; it had cost her her very life. And now, when she had thought her heart had hardened to love entirely, here comes _Danny Phantom_ , who she believed was her enemy, but now, he confused her by giving her this rise after their latest fight. It was puzzling, to say the least. And yet her heart...

 **EMBER**

" _ **And now I can't believe my heart;**_

 _ **Is saying don't resist him.**_

 _ **That I've been on my guard too long.**_

 _ **I can't believe my heart**_

 _ **Surrendered when I kissed him. And told me all I thought I knew,**_

 _ **As sad, but true, is wrong."**_

Why was her heart telling her that she was in love with Phantom? True, she had been guarded, but she was just protecting herself from getting her heart broken again! And why was she imaging how Phantom's lips would be on hers... Phantom's lips on hers...

 _STOP IT!_

Why couldn't her heart be straightforward?! It was pulling her in one direction, and her head was pulling her in another direction. Why? Why was she feeling so _confused_? Why...

 **EMBER**

" _ **If life is worth the disappointment;**_

 _ **I hadn't seen one reason yet,**_

 _ **Until I met the boy who smiles for free.**_

 _ **Upon this Earth, there's no one like him**_

 _ **He sees the girl I long to be.**_

 _ **Making even me believe in me."**_

She had suffered so much in life-heartbreak, the death of her family and best friends, her own death and her start as a ghost-that she had stopped believing that things like love were fair. But then, Phantom came along. He treated her like an enemy in the beginning, but now... now it was like he was seeing her as a girl to be loved, and to love. He saw in her the girl she once was when she was alive, the part of Amber McLain that hadn't died in that fire and wasn't resurrected as Ember McLain. His smiles, this rose, even that annoyingly charming witty banter made her smile too, made her become Amber McLain once again. But she wasn't. She was tough, fiery, fearless, strong Ember McLain, who didn't care about what anyone thinks about her and her heart was stone-cold to love. And yet... Danny Phantom made her believe that she could be once again Amber McLain.

But...

 **EMBER**

" _ **And now I can't believe my heart**_

 _ **Has overcome my senses,**_

 _ **To help me see that he's the prize.**_

 _ **I can't believe my heart**_

 _ **Says tear down your fences,**_

 _ **That everything you want and more is right before your eyes.**_

 _ **I can't believe my heart**_

 _ **Could be so...**_

 _ **Wise."**_

The rose slipped out of her fingers as Ember's hands were placed where her heart used to throb, confused and stunned.

Why was her damn heart so convinced that she was in love with Phantom...

Was she?

Why did this all have to be so _confusing_?

She needed _more_ time to ponder this.

 **Oh Ember... you're just as clueless as the boy you're crushing on.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Shallow Sapphire

**Here's the next chapter, and it's DannyXPaulina and the song is I Wonder!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I Wonder**

Paulina swung on one of the swings in the park, humming to herself as she daydreamed about what her first date with Danny Phantom would be like.

 _Will he bring me roses? Take me to the movies? Give me a box of chocolates?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar black and white blur sped past. She gasped and sighed dreamily when she saw Phantom zoom past.

"Ahh... I wonder what he'll be like on our first date?"

She sighed again, and began to sing,

 **PAULINA**

" _ **I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why**_

 _ **Each little bird has someone to sing to**_

 _ **Sweet things to a little love melody?**_

" _ **I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing**_

 _ **Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me**_

 _ **And bring back a love song to me?"**_

Paulina sighed again, wishing that Danny Phantom would love her just as much as she loved him and take them out on their pre-ordered date now.

 **Short, and terrible, I know. Please don't kill me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	28. Chapter 28: Young Love

**Hey! Here is the next chapter, and it's DaniXYoungblood and the song is Out Of Thin Air!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Out Of Thin Air**

"Okay, move that vase over there to your left... not my left, your left!"

Youngblood sighed as he ran a hand through his green hair, his emerald eyes holding a look of exasperation. He was here to see how the reception hall for his upcoming wedding was coming along, while his fiancée Dani was out dress shopping, and, well...

"Sorry, Mrs. Weston. It's hard to see my left holding this vase," the workman apologised.

Jazz sighed impatiently, running a hand through her shoulder-length hair, the wedding band on her left ring finger glinting.

"Could you _lower_ the vase so that you can _see_ your left?"

"Uhh... yes?"

"Then please do so!"

You get the picture.

One of the workmen, who was stringing delicate lanterns through the roof beams, laughed at the plight at his fellow co-worker.

"Tough job, isn't it, Lenny?" he called down teasingly.

"And _you've_ got an easy job, Trevor?" Lenny hollered back, countering Trevor.

"True, true."

Youngblood sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jazz looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Hey. They'll get the job done. And the reception hall will be _amazing_ for yours and Dani's wedding."

"I know, but... I didn't how _stressing_ it would be. Your wedding to Wes looked _easy_."

Jazz laughed.

"Trust me, future brother-in-law, between organising that wedding and starting out my psychologist job, I was even _more_ stressed than you are, right now. Weddings are _never_ easy, YB, but they're the best memories of your life, so don't sweat it."

She patted him on the shoulder, having gotten used to his icy body temperature.

Youngblood smiled at her. "Thanks Jazz."

"Don't mention it." The redhead looked up and sighed in annoyance.

"Marvin! I told you to place the streamers up there!"

Jazz walked away from Youngblood, heading to Marvin to correct his mistake.

Youngblood chuckled and watched as Jazz directed Marvin to where the streamers should be hung... until he felt familiar, deceptively thin arms hug him from behind and a beautiful voice whispering into his ear, "Hey handsome."

Youngblood grinned happily. "Hey Dani."

Dani smiled back at him. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Pretty boring. How was dress-shopping with my big sis?"

"Much more interesting than spending hours upon hours here," a familiar voice answered for Dani.

Beside the midnight-haired girl, a female ghost with flaming blue hair came into existence, her hands casually holding her guitar.

Youngblood smiled at Ember McLain. "Hey sis."

"Hey bro."

"So... what dress did you get, Dani?" Youngblood asked his fiancée.

Dani laughed. "Oh no, mister, you'll have to wait until the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise! And it's bad luck."

"I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding day?" Youngblood asked.

In response, Dani just kissed him.

Ember was about to say something when a voice called from the rafters, "Lanterns are strung up, Mrs. Weston!"

Trevor began climbing down the ladder and Ember immediately went invisible. Jazz walked up to Trevor and smiled at him.

"Thanks Trevor."

"No problems, Mrs. Weston. Anything for the happy couple."

Trevor turned to Youngblood and Dani and smiled at them. Youngblood felt his throat closing up and beside him, he heard a barely audible strangled gasp.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks, Trevor," Dani thanked, smiling at him, though she sent her fiancé a worried look as if to say, _Are you okay?_

Trevor smiled back and walked out of the reception hall. Outside, Youngblood could hear a Jeep rumbling as Trevor drove away.

After he left, Dani turned to Youngblood as Ember blinked back to visibility and asked them, "Hey, are you two okay? You both look like you saw something _really_ scary."

"No... he _couldn't_ be..." Ember murmured, still looking paler than usual.

"He died years ago; he _can't_ be alive," Youngblood muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Dani asked them.

The two siblings looked at each other before answering Dani in unison:

"Our dad, Trevor McLain."

...

 _Later_

Youngblood was pacing; well, he was floating off the floor, so technically _air_ -pacing, but you get the point. He was muttering to himself and shaking his head as Dani watched him, before she sighed, getting annoyed from watching her fiancé pace the air and stood up and asked him, "Okay. Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Youngblood asked back, stopping his pacing.

"Tell me why seeing your dad made you and Ember look like Pariah Dark was released again! I know it might be difficult to talk about, but-"

"Dani, my and Ember's dad died _years_ ago. And now, here he is, alive and well!"

"Isn't that a _good_ thing? Your dad is _alive_. Shouldn't you and Ember be _overjoyed_ by this?"

"Dani, I know it's a good thing. But why didn't he make an appearance earlier? What did he have to do that involved having to fake his own _death_. I... I don't get it."

Dani walked up to Youngblood, and placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued.

"Whenever I saw kids playing catch with their dads, it made me feel alone... left out. I saw all of these kids with both their parents, and I thought that maybe I came out of thin air. Ember was _four_ before our dad fake-died. She had the chance to _know_ him and properly grieve for him. Me, I wasn't even _born_ yet. It... it made me think that I _did_ literally come out of thin air."

"Youngblood." Dani's tone was firm. He looked at her as she went on.

"If I know _one_ thing, is that people _don't_ come out of thin air. I should know; I was literally created from Danny's DNA. And I know for a fact that _you_ don't come out of thin air."

"How can you be so sure, Dani?"

"Because I know that someone like you couldn't have come out of thin air. Because,

 **DANI**

" _ **You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside**_

 _ **You reached out your hand and took me on**_ __

 _ **A magic carpet ride**_

 _ **One look at your smile**_

 _ **And I could see the light shining everywhere**_

 _ **People like you don't come out of thin air."**_

Youngblood looked at her and said, "Dani,

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see**_

 _ **Just think if you can what growing up**_

 _ **Had to be like for me**_

 _ **Your father's a man who taught you who you are**_

 _ **Mine was never there**_

 _ **So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?"**_

Dani looked at him.

"I get where you're coming from. But Youngblood, a father doesn't defy who you are. Vlad... I thought _he_ was my father. He tried to make me his little perfect, faithful minion, yet here I am, independent of him, his influence and my own person. So what if your father wasn't there? You're still an amazing person, and I love you for that. But, if it's important for both you and Ember... then maybe you should go."

"Dani," Youngblood started, as he looked out the window,

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **There's so much I want to know."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **You've got the chance to learn."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **If it means I'd have to go."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **I'll be right here when you return."**_

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **Our wedding can wait(I love you)**_

 _ **I think it's worth this small delay(Maybe you're right)**_

 _ **And won't it be great to have your father**_

 _ **See our wedding day?**_

 _ **It isn't too late(I've waited so long to learn the truth)**_

 _ **And now at last we can finally say."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **Your father was really there."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **There's so much we might share."**_

 **DANI AND YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **And you'll finally learn, you don't come out of thin air."**_

The engaged couple hugged and Dani looked at Youngblood, wiping a translucent green tear from his eye.

"Thanks Dani," he whispered.

Dani smiled at him. "No problem, Youngblood."

They looked out the window and Youngblood said, "I'll find him tomorrow. Now, I want to spend the rest of today with you."

Dani smiled up at him. "I like that idea."

Youngblood smiled back at her and the two lovebirds headed towards the couch, snuggling up to each other as they watched something on the TV, Youngblood thinking about what he would say to his thought-to-be-dead father when he found him again.

 **No comments, except that this was both a melancholic and sweet one-shot.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	29. Chapter 29: Tattooed Envy

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter, and it's FreakshowXLydia, and the song is Hellfire. Now, a reviewer called BlueBaron suggested Hellfire as a song for DannyXEmber, but I think Hellfire suits FreakshowXLydia better than DannyXEmber.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Hellfire**

Tonight had been a great night for Circus Gothica; they had entertained the crowds, and Freakshow's minions had a successful robbery, making Freakshow even richer than he was already, even with the money from tonight's performance.

The big top had been packed, the crowds eager to see Freakshow's most faithful minion, Lydia, do her acrobatic performance, _Defying Death._ Ironic, for a ghost, but Lydia had performed that act beautifully, enrapturing the crowd and mesmerising even Freakshow. Now, he was in his train cabin, staring at the swirling red mist in his ghost-controlling orb, then at the flames roaring in his fireplace, silently praying. He may run a gothic circus and control a horde of ghosts, but he considered himself a righteous man. But...

He looked at the fire and said,

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **Beata Maria**_

 _ **You know I am a righteous man**_

 _ **Of my virtue I am justly proud."**_

He looked at the pictures of his ancestors, as they seemed to whisper,

 _ **(Et tibit Pater)**_

Freakshow stood up and looked at his ancestors' pictures as he went on, feeling as if they were accusing him,

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **Beata Maria**_

 _ **You know I'm so much purer than**_

 _ **The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."**_

Voices floated around Freakshow's head, whispering,

 _ **(Quia peccavi nimis)**_

Freakshow looked back at the flames and swore he saw Lydia performing her acrobatic act, drawing him in, her spiked black Mohawk down and falling in black waves.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **Then tell me, Maria**_

 _ **Why I see her dancing there**_

 _ **Why her smouldering eyes still scorch my soul."**_

 _ **(Cogitatione)**_

Freakshow kneeled in front of the flames, in anguish.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **I feel her, I see her**_

 _ **The sun caught in her raven hair**_

 _ **Is blazing in me out of all control."**_

 _ **(Verbo et opere)**_

Freakshow hurriedly stood up, wanting to get away from Lydia dancing in the flames, but he saw her image again in the orb, almost begging him to be in love with her and free her from her enslavement.

But he wouldn't.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **Like fire**_

 _ **Hellfire**_

 _ **This fire in my skin**_

 _ **This burning**_

 _ **Desire**_

 _ **Is turning me to sin."**_

Suddenly, red robed figures appeared around him, accusing him of the sin of letting Lydia fool him to fall in love with her.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **It's not my fault!**_

 _ **(Mea culpa)**_

 _ **I'm not to blame**_

 _ **It is the ghost girl**_

 _ **The witch who sent this flame**_

 _ **(Mea maxima culpa)**_

 _ **It's not my fault!**_

 _ **(Mea culpa)**_

 _ **If in God's plan**_

 _ **He made the devil so much**_

 _ **Stronger than a man**_

 _ **(Mea maxima culpa)"**_

The red robed figures disappeared in swirls of fire and red mist as Freakshow's coat flapped around him, the figures of Lydia in flame and red mist still dancing in front of him, enticing him to love her, but he wouldn't; he couldn't let her cast her spell on him.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **Protect me, Maria**_

 _ **Don't let this siren cast her spell**_

 _ **Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**_

 _ **Destroy Lydia**_

 _ **And let her taste the fires of hell!**_

 _ **Or else let her be mine and mine alone."**_

Freakshow glared at both images and waved both hands through the images, destroying them, and yet the smoke from the fire melded with the mist, and Freakshow held her before letting his hands fall and the image of Lydia disappeared in mist and smoke.

Freakshow glared at the fire and collapsed to his knees in front of it, feeling like he was starting to commit to the sin of loving Lydia.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **Hellfire**_

 _ **Dark fire**_

 _ **Now ghost, it's your turn**_

 _ **Choose me or**_

 _ **Your pyre**_

 _ **Be mine or you will burn."**_

Freakshow stood up and staggered to the wall, gripping it as he looked at the fire and the red mist swirling in the orb.

 **FREAKSHOW**

" _ **God have mercy on her**_

 _ **(Kyrie Eleison)**_

 _ **God have mercy on me**_

 _ **(Kyrie Eleison)**_

 _ **But she will be mine**_

 _ **Or she will burn!"**_

Freakshow glared at the fire as it died down.

He looked at his map, of all the towns that he had gotten his ghostly minions from, and found a park where he might destroy or gain the love of Lydia, that was rumoured to be plagued by ghosts and had a supposed protector that was also a ghost, who fought other ghosts.

Amity Park.

 **This was pretty dark. But I feel that this song fits this pairing.**

 **And speaking of this pairing, they don't have a decent ship name, so I decided to christen them with one of my own... Tattooed Envy. What do you think?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	30. Chapter 30: Amethyst Ocean

**Hey! And here is the next chapter, which is DannyXSam, and the song is True To Your Heart. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **True To Your Heart**

Sam looked at herself in her wedding dress, in front of her full-length mirror.

It was the night before her wedding day, and she was feeling really nervous. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress; it was strapless and sleeveless, had a sweetheart neckline, was in a pale lavender colour, and trailed at the back. A delicate lace cardigan in a light shade of violet was placed carefully on Sam's bed, the long, slim sleeves embroidered delicately with pearls, as was the hem and neckline of Sam's dress. She continued to look at herself in the mirror, still feeling nervous.

A voice behind her said, "You look beautiful, Sam."

The Goth jumped, hand to her jackrabbiting heart, and turned to give a scorching glare to her best friend.

"Danny! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Sam,"Danny apologised as he returned to visibility, his messy white hair falling in front of his emerald eyes, which were dancing with mirth. "But you _do_ look absolutely beautiful."

Sam blushed at Danny's compliment. "Thanks, Danny."

"No problem."

The two went into an awkward silence before Danny cleared his throat and said, "So... you're getting married to Gregor."

"Yeah," Sam said back, smoothing the skirt of her dress.

"And, you're happy about it?"

"I guess so. I'm feeling really nervous, but yeah. I'm happy."

Danny nodded and smiled, but Sam could see sadness in his eyes.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Totally fine. Absolutely fine," Danny answered, still giving her that smile with the sadness in his eyes.

"Danny... aren't you happy for me?"

Danny cast his eyes down, and Sam realised that was it.

"Sam, I _am_ happy for you. If you're happy, marrying Gregor, then I'm happy. But..."

"But what?" Sam asked gently.

Danny sighed and looked down. Sam gently grabbed his hand, making him look at her in the eyes.

"Danny, whatever it is you want to say, you can tell. We're best friends, after all," Sam said to him assuredly.

Danny sighed again and looked her straight in the eyes.

"But what if you're making a mistake? What if... what if you marry Gregor and one day you wake up realising you made the wrong choice? What if he doesn't treat you right? I know that you can handle yourself, but... I just don't want to see you hurt, or worse, if you marry Gregor."

Sam was lost for words. It was sweet of Danny, to look out for her, and she appreciated it, but she felt that she _was_ making the right choice, marrying Gregor. She knew it was right, deep in her bones.

So why had she been feeling doubt just mere seconds ago in front of the mirror?

"Danny... I don't _feel_ like I'm making a mistake. I appreciate your concern; I really do. But... but what if you're _wrong_?"

Danny cast his eyes down again, transforming back into human form as he sat on Sam's bed, careful to not sit on Sam's lace cardigan. As soon as he sat down, Sam sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"Danny, I'm going to be okay. Gregor is going to treat me right; or he'll get a face full of my combat boot."

Danny smiled at that and the two shared a friendly hug, careful to not mess up Sam's dress. As they hugged, Sam noticed a black guitar case on Danny's back.

"Danny... is that your old guitar?" Sam asked as they pulled back from the hug.

Danny smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, his black bangs falling in front of his icy blue eyes.

"Yes."

Sam didn't say anything, but her eyes told Danny to go on.

"I... I thought that I might sing to you. Like we did when we were kids."

"Danny, that's really sweet," Sam said. They smiled at each other, blushing as they did so, until Sam said, "Could... could you play now? Please?"

Danny smiled back at him as he gently took his guitar case off his shoulder, zipped it open and pulled out his simple wooden guitar.

"Sure, Sammy."

Sam rolled her eyes playfully at the nickname, but sat closer to Danny as he began playing,

 **DANNY**

" _ **Baby, I knew at once that**_

 _ **You were meant for me**_

 _ **Deep in my soul I knew**_

 _ **That I'm your destiny**_

 _ **Though you're unsure**_

 _ **Why fight the tide**_

 _ **Don't think so much**_

 _ **Let your heart decide."**_

Sam blinked. Danny was singing a love song to her? Why? But she didn't say anything, waiting until the end to ask Danny her questions, continuing to listen to him sing.

 **DANNY**

" _ **Baby, I see you future**_

 _ **And it's tied to mine**_

 _ **I look in your eyes and see**_

 _ **You searching for a sign**_

 _ **But you'll never fall**_

 _ **Till you let go**_

 _ **Don't be so scared**_

 _ **Of what you don't know.**_

" _ **True to your heart**_

 _ **You must be true**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **That's when the**_

 _ **Heavens will part**_

 _ **And baby, shower you**_

 _ **With my love**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **Your heart can tell**_

 _ **You no lies**_

 _ **And when you're true**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **I know it's gonna lead**_

 _ **You straight to me**_

 _ **(Got to be true**_

 _ **To your heart).**_

" _ **Someone you know is on**_

 _ **Your side, can set you free**_

 _ **I can do that for you if**_

 _ **You believe in me**_

 _ **Why second-guess**_

 _ **When it feels so right**_

 _ **Just trust your heart**_

 _ **And you'll see the light.**_

" _ **True to your heart**_

 _ **You must be true**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **That's when the**_

 _ **Heavens will part**_

 _ **And baby, shower you**_

 _ **With my love**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **Your heart can tell**_

 _ **You no lies**_

 _ **And when you're true**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **I know it's gonna lead**_ __

 _ **You straight to me."**_

Sam felt her heart ache as she heard the honesty and love in Danny's voice as he sang, the love he felt for her, begging her to listen to her heart and realise that, maybe, she also felt love for Danny. But, she loved Gregor, right? She was getting _married_ to him.

But what if she actually loved _Danny_?

Puzzled by all these questions, Sam kept on listening to Danny sing.

 **DANNY**

" _ **Your heart knows**_

 _ **What's good for you**_

 _ **(Good for you)**_

 _ **Let your heart show**_

 _ **You the way**_

 _ **(Ya know it's true)**_

 _ **It'll see you through**_

 _ **(True**_

 _ **To your heart)**_

" _ **Sam, my heart is driving**_

 _ **Me to where you are**_

 _ **Well, you can take both hands off**_

 _ **The wheel and still get far**_

 _ **Be swept away**_

 _ **Enjoy the ride**_

 _ **You won't get lost**_

 _ **With your heart to guide you.**_

" _ **True to your heart**_

 _ **You must be true**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **That's when the**_

 _ **Heavens will part**_

 _ **And baby, shower you**_

 _ **With my love**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **Your heart can**_

 _ **Tell you no lies**_

 _ **And when you're true**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **I know it's gonna lead**_

 _ **You straight to me**_

 _ **(Got to be true**_

 _ **To your heart).**_

" _ **When things are getting crazy**_

 _ **And you don't know**_

 _ **Where to start**_

 _ **Keep on believin', baby**_

 _ **Just be true to your heart**_

 _ **When all the world**_

 _ **Around you**_

 _ **It seems to fall apart**_

 _ **Keep on believin', baby**_

 _ **Just be true to your heart**_

 _ **(Got to be true**_

 _ **To your heart).**_

" _ **(Got to be true**_

 _ **To your heart)."**_

Danny finished the last chord and looked at Sam, seeing the indecision in her eyes.

"Sam, I love you. I've loved you even before I knew I loved you. You make me feel like I have never before, and just being around you makes me want to kiss you. I know you're getting married to Gregor tomorrow, but I wanted to tell you about how I felt for you, be-"

But before Danny could finish, Sam had kissed him.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed Sam back. They stayed in their passionate kiss for a few minutes, until the need for air broke their kiss.

Panting, the two looked at each other and Sam said, "Danny, I love you too. I've loved you even when I was convinced I didn't love you. You make me feel safer than I've been with anyone else, and every moment with you makes fireworks go off inside me, and every moment apart from you makes me ache for you. And I have wanted to kiss you for a really, _really_ long time."

Danny smiled a slow, loving smile at her. "Same here, Sam."

He cleared his throat and added, "Sam, there's something I want to say to you."

He got off the bed and dropped to one knee, pulling out a ring box, and opened it.

Sam gasped.

"Samantha Pamela Manson, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness brimmed in Sam's eyes.

"Yes, Danny. Yes I'll marry you!"

A look of happiness spread over Danny's face as he placed Sam's engagement ring on her finger, next to-

Sam's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Danny asked, slightly worried from Sam's outburst.

"Danny, I'm going to get _married_. To _Gregor_. _Tomorrow_. What am I going to say? I'm going to have to cancel the wedding, tell everyone that I'm marrying you, and-"

"How about we don't do any of that?"

Sam blinked, stunned at what Danny said. "Pardon?"

"I said, how about we don't do any of that? How about we... _elope_?"

"Elope? Together?"

"Yes. We can do it tonight. You're already in your wedding dress, which you're absolutely breathtaking in, and I can fly us to the church. We can say our vows, and then we can go on our honeymoon. When we come back, we'll tell everyone that we're married."

A smile spread over Sam's lips. "I like the sound of that. Where are we honeymooning to?"

"Hawaii. We're staying there for two weeks."

"Sounds perfect. And eloping with you, Danny... it sounds like the perfect way to marry you. When do we leave?"

"Right now, if that's fine with you."

"Totally fine with me."

Grinning happily, Danny changed back into his ghost form and gently scooped up Sam into his arms, bridal style(which she technically was right now)and turned them both intangible, phasing them through the wall and off to the church so that they could get married and head off to their honeymoon, and being true to their hearts.

 **This is possibly one of my favourite one-shots in this entire collection.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	31. Chapter 31: Young Love

**Hey!**

 **Sorry for this late one-shot! This is the third-to-last one, and it's DaniXYoungblood and the song is I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way, requested by the guest reviewer BlueBaron. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way**

"Where is he?" Danielle Fenton-AKA Dani Phantom-muttered to herself, tapping her sneakered foot on the floor of the front hallway of her home, Fenton Works, impatiently, eyebrows furrowed, her expression the very image of impatience.

The doorbell rang and Dani practically leapt at it, pulling it open to greet who she believed was on the other side.

"Finally! I thought you might have for-" Dani started, but stopped herself as she looked at who was on the other side, grinning innocently at her.

"Happy to see me, my bonnie lassie?"

Dani glowered at him, eyes turning green in annoyance and hatred.

" _Youngblood_. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I take it as a no, then?" Youngblood asked.

Dani suddenly grabbed his coat and pulled him towards her as she hissed, "What did you do with my date? If you overshadowed him to go back home and forget about our date, I'm gonna personally blast you all the way to the deepest part of the Ghost Zone!"

"Hey, hey, chillax, Dani! I didn't do anything to your date! When I flew over here, I saw his car broken down! I thought I might keep you company, until he arrives. After all, you _do_ adore me, by the way you're gripping my coat."

Dani glanced down and immediately let go, glaring at the smirking Youngblood. "You're insufferable."

"I like to think I'm ruggedly charming. And you, my darling Dani, are as sweet as ever."

"Don't call me your darling Dani?"

"What should I call you other than my bonnie lassie, my bonnie lassie?"

"You're making it _really_ tempting for me to carry out my threat..."

"Come on, Dani! Just for a couple of hours! And then I'll bring you back here in time for your proper date to arrive. Promise!"

Dani folded her arms suspiciously. "And how can I tell that you're not gonna make this an actual date?"

"I swear on my grave, that unless you feel otherwise, this is not a date."

"That's... actually a pretty solemn oath."

"So? Will you take up my offer?"

Dani glanced down, considering, before sighing in defeat, glaring at Youngblood.

"Fine. You win."

Youngblood grinned as he floated beside Dani as she walked down the steps. "We're going to have fun, you know, me and you."

"I highly doubt that."

"How can you be sure? I mean, right now, we're playfully bantering with each other."

"Correction; _you're_ playfully bantering with _me_. I'm remarking cynically, as I don't know whether I should trust you or not."

Youngblood scoffed.

"Come on, Dani! You know me better than that! Me, untrusting?"

"You made my brother look crazy years ago and no, I _don't_ know you better then that."

Youngblood pouted. He was now walking beside Dani as they headed towards the park.

After a brief silence, Youngblood said, "Dani, you know that I've changed since then. You must have noticed that I don't wreak havoc to the town no longer."

"No; you substituted that with pestering me night and day."

"And by 'pestering you', you mean I'm charming you?"

Dani groaned as Youngblood laughed. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you find my presence endearing."

"I find your presence annoying."

"That's not _entirely_ true."

"And how can you be sure it's _not_ true?"

"You haven't once said that you hate me this entire conversation."

That stopped Dani in tracks, literally and figuratively. She blushed and managed to say, "Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean that I haven't felt it. I've just expressed it in different ways."

"Actually, Dani, I think you're expressing that you're starting to like me."

Dani laughed. "Me? Like _you_? No chance."

"I think you do."

Dani blushed again, redder than before. Youngblood smiled at that. He tried to discreetly hold Dani's hand, but she made it intangible as soon as he touched it, causing his hand to phase through it and making him stumble.

Dani chuckled a bit at that and said, "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want even a chance to hold my hand, Youngblood."

Youngblood recovered and smiled at her. "And so I shall, Dani."

Dani smiled back and the two walked into the park, both of them blushing.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **I never had this feeling before**_

 _ **She gives me shakes and shivers**_

 _ **I can't ignore**_

 _ **And I see that there's more now**_

 _ **Than just running free."**_

They sat down on the fountain and while Dani wasn't looking, Youngblood tried to casually lie his hand on Dani's, but she pulled it away as she smirked playfully at him.

"Close, but you got to try harder than that," she said to him.

Youngblood just smiled at her, which caused Dani's heart to beat faster.

 **DANI**

" _ **I never felt my heart beat so fast**_

 _ **I'm thinking of him and of myself last**_

 _ **And how happy I want him to be."**_

They stood up from the fountain and continued through the park. Dani subconsciously leaned her head on Youngblood's chest and Youngblood tried once again to hold Dani's hand, but she pulled it away, smiling playfully at him, which he smiled playfully back at. He looked at her and then wrapped an arm around her, an arm which Dani didn't shrug off, but relax into, still smiling. Youngblood's eyes widened slightly at that, and he smiled lovingly at her as he felt stirrings of a warm feeling inside his stomach.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **It's amazing someone in my life**_

 _ **Just might be loving me**_

 _ **I didn't know that I could feel this way."**_

Dani looked up at Youngblood and saw his beautiful emerald eyes, sparkling and lighting up his pale face, his green hair shining in the dappled light of the park. She blushed, and cast her eyes down, where she noticed that Youngblood was trying to again hold her hand. She pulled it away and, seeing the slightly crestfallen expression on his face, placed her hand on his chest, the both of them blushing, as Dani felt a warm feeling in her stomach.

 **DANI**

" _ **It's so crazy**_

 _ **Something in my life**_

 _ **Is better than a dream**_

 _ **I didn't know that I could feel this way."**_

The two came to a bench and sat down, needing a rest. Dani didn't move her hand from Youngblood's chest, nor did Youngblood move his arm from around her shoulders. They both looked at each other as Dani moved closer to Youngblood, and they both had a feeling of what they were feeling for each other.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **She makes me warm and happy inside."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD AND DANI**

" _ **All these feelings I have**_ __

 _ **Have me asking..."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **Can this be love?"**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **Can this be love?"**_

Realising that they were staring at each other, Youngblood and Dani averted their glances, blushing like crazy. Dani dropped her hand from Youngblood's chest and moved away from him, but Youngblood moved closer to her. He gently held her hand and Dani looked at him, but didn't move her hand away. Instead, she smiled at him, with Youngblood smiling back, neither one finding the words to speak.

 **DANI**

" _ **It's crazy."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD AND DANI**

" _ **I can hardly speak."**_

Dani moved closer to Youngblood, leaning her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the both of them smiling at the other, knowing what they were feeling for each other.

 **DANI**

" _ **Whenever he..."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **Whenever she..."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD AND DANI**

" _ **Says 'hi'."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **I didn't know that I could feel..."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

" _ **I never dreamed that I could feel..."**_

 **DANI**

" _ **I..."**_

 **YOUNGBLOOD AND DANI**

" _ **Didn't know that I could feel this way."**_

Dani never went on her first date after all.

 **There was no kiss, no declaration of "I love you", but both their actions and this song probably spoke that they're in love now.**

 **Anyway, the next two one-shots are gonna be the last ones! I'm feeling both sad and happy that they're the last two one-shots; sad because they're the last two, happy because that means a new story will be coming out!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey there!**

 **So, for the past thirty-one one-shots, we've seen Disney love songs used for romantic love... but for these last two, we're going to be see a** _ **mother's**_ **love for her kids. In other words... in this one-shot, prepare for Maddie and Danny bonding, where the song is You'll Be In My Heart. So, for all the sick-minded people, this is not, and I repeat, this is** _ **not**_ **an incest one-shot. It is purely mother and son bonding. Nothing romantic at all.**

 **So, with that out of the way, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **You'll Be In My Heart**

Maddie was woken at midnight by sniffling.

She sat up on bed, turned on the light and saw, huddled next to the doorframe and gripping his teddy, was her son.

"Danny? Why are you awake? It's midnight," Maddie asked her son.

Danny sniffled and said, "Mommy, I had a nightmare."

At that, Maddie got out of bed, not waking up Jack, and walked to her five-year-old son, gently scooped him up and sat back down on the bed, Danny snuggling up to her as he sniffled, tear stains on his face.

"What was the nightmare about, Danny?" Maddie asked him, her voice soft.

Danny sniffled again and gripped his teddy tighter.

"I-I was standing in a big round machine thingy, lookin' as a bigger boy pressed a green button. He-he looked like an older me. And then, green lights appeared and the older me started screamin'. And then, I was in this strange place; there were clocks everywhere and tickin'. I saw red eyes with a scar on the left side and a voice say, 'All as it should be.' And then I was in this dark place. There was green mist everywhere. I was scared, and cried out for you, Daddy, Jazzy, Sammy and Tucker, but you didn't answer. And then, this... this figure appeared out of the mist.

"He had really white hair that was really messy, bright green eyes, was wearin' one of yours and Daddy's suits, only it was black and white, and a strange picture on his chest; like a D with a P inside. And he was _glowin'_. He knelt in front of me and said, 'Don't be scared, Danny. When the time comes, don't be afraid.' And that's when I woke up."

Maddie's eyes were wide as she gripped her baby boy tightly.

Danny looked at her with big blue eyes and said, "Mommy, I-I think that was one of the ghosties you and Daddy keep tellin' me and Jazzy about. Is... is the ghostie tellin' me I'm gonna die and become a ghostie?"

Maddie looked at her son, who looked terrified, and said, "No, Danny. The ghostie was wrong. You're not going to die and become a ghost. It was probably a bad dream."

Danny sniffled. He looked up at her again. "I'm scared, Mommy. Could you... could you sing our special song?"

Maddie smiled at Danny. "Of course. But maybe we should go downstairs so that we don't wake up Daddy."

Danny giggled and walked after Maddie as they headed down the stairs to the lounge room. Maddie sat on the lounge, Danny sitting beside her, and Maddie held her darling son close as she began to sing the song that she sang to him as a lullaby when he was a baby, or needed to go to sleep,

 **MADDIE**

" _ **Come stop your crying**_

 _ **It will be alright**_

 _ **Just take my hand**_ __

 _ **And hold it tight.**_

" _ **I will protect you**_

 _ **From all around you**_

 _ **I will be here**_

 _ **Don't you cry."**_

Danny looked up at her and smiled. He yawned and snuggled closer, Maddie holding her darling son's hand.

 **MADDIE**

" _ **For one so small,**_

 _ **You seem so strong**_

 _ **My arms will hold you,**_ __

 _ **Keep you safe and warm**_

 _ **This bond between us**_

 _ **Can't be broken**_

 _ **I will be here**_

 _ **Don't you cry.**_

"' _ **Cause you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **From this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Always."**_

As Maddie continued to sing, Danny rested his head on his mommy's lap. Her singing and the words she was singing calmed him and made him sleepy. He yawned again and held Mr. Fuzzy tighter, feeling himself being lulled to sleep by his mommy's beautiful singing.

 **MADDIE**

" _ **Why can't they understand the way we feel**_

 _ **They just don't trust what they can't explain**_

 _ **I know we're different, but deep inside us**_

 _ **We're not that different at all.**_

" _ **And you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Yes you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **From this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more.**_

" _ **Don't listen to them**_

' _ **Cause what do they know**_

 _ **We need each other, to have, to hold**_

 _ **They'll see in time, I know.**_

" _ **When destiny calls you, you must be strong**_

 _ **I may not be with you**_

 _ **But you got to hold on**_

 _ **They'll see in time, I know**_

 _ **We'll show them together.**_

"' _ **Cause you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Believe me you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **I'll be there from this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more.**_

" _ **You'll be in my heart**_ __

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **You'll be here in my heart**_

 _ **Always.**_

" _ **Always I'll be with you**_

 _ **I'll be there for you always**_

 _ **Always and always.**_

" _ **Just look over your shoulder**_

 _ **Just look over your shoulder**_

 _ **Just look over your shoulder**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **Always."**_

As soon as Maddie finished, she looked down and smiled at seeing Danny, who was now sleeping. She gently picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room, where she tucked him in. Danny smiled and rolled over, his sleeping face facing Maddie.

The auburn-haired woman smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be in my heart always, Danny," Maddie whispered. She kissed him on the forehead again and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, a blue-skinned figure wearing a purple tunic with a clock inside his chest, purple cloak, black gloves, multiple watches on his wrists, holding a staff with a clock on top in his left hand, and red pupil-less eyes with a scar through the left one smiled at Danny, who was sleeping soundly.

"In time, Danny Phantom. In time."

And then he was gone.

 **You can all guess what Danny's "nightmare" and who the mysterious ghost was, right?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this Maddie and Danny bonding fic!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey!**

 **And here is the last one-shot! And it's a Danny and Pandora bonding one-shot, with the song being Baby Mine. So, this one-shot may or may not be connected to the twenty-second one-shot, Strangers Like Me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Baby Mine**

Pandora was making dinner when her son burst in, crying.

"Mommy!"

Pandora turned, and gasped at seeing her son.

"Danny! What happened to you?"

She gently picked him up and looked at the bruises and cuts he had on him.

"Oh, my precious baby boy. Are you alright?"

"No Mommy. Th-there was a really mean ghost lady. Her friend scratched me while she m-made fun of me. Called me a halfa and a freak and that you don't love me."

Pandora's eyes widened. " _What_? Danny, that is not true. You're not a freak, and I certainly love you. I love you so much, my darling son. You're the most precious thing to me."

Danny sniffled. "I-I am?"

Pandora smiled lovingly at him. "Of course you are. You're my baby boy; I love you to the ends of the Ghost Zone and even beyond that. Nothing can change that."

Danny smiled. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, my wonderful son."

Suddenly, Danny yawned, quite loudly.

"Looks like somebody has had a big day. Why don't you get some sleep, my little Phantom?"

"But I'm not tired!"

"Are you sure?"

Danny considered this as Pandora walked to his room, going inside it and heading to his bed. As she tucked him in, Danny said, "I might go to sleep, if you sing that lullaby to me."

Pandora smiled. "Whatever you wish, my baby boy."

Pandora sat on the edge of the bed and began singing her lullaby,

 **PANDORA**

" _ **Baby mine, don't you cry**_

 _ **Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

 _ **Rest your head close to my heart**_

 _ **Never to part, baby of mine."**_

Pandora's lower right arm motherly caressed Danny's cheek as her lower left arm ruffled his hair, her top right and left arms holding Danny's hands as he yawned and smiled sleepily.

 **PANDORA**

" _ **Little one, when you play**_

 _ **Pay no heed what they say**_

 _ **Let your eyes sparkle and shine**_

 _ **Never a tear, baby of mine."**_

Danny's eyes started closing and Pandora's lower arms quietly pulled back, Pandora smiling motherly at her son, her top arms still gently holding Danny's hands as she continued singing.

 **PANDORA**

" _ **If they knew all about you,**_

 _ **They'd end up loving you, too**_

 _ **All those same people who scold you**_

 _ **What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**_

" _ **From your hair down to your toes,**_

 _ **You're not much, goodness knows.**_

 _ **But, you're so precious to me,**_

 _ **Sweet baby of mine."**_

Danny was now fast asleep, lightly snoring. Pandora smiled at him and kissed the top of his forehead, before she stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, my little Danny Phantom," Pandora whispered.

She then shut the door.

 **I know that Baby Mine is a sad song, but I really felt like this might have been a good choice for a lullaby.**

 **Anyway, who wants me to either use You'll Be In My Heart or Baby Mine for a Mother's Day one-shot?**

 **Replies to my guest reviewers(sorry I didn't answer them sooner!):**

 **Guest(chapter 23): They're supposed to be the same...**

 **TheBlueBaron(chapter 21): Thank you. The song does suit Tucker.**

 **Thanks for the suggestions. I used I Can't Believe My Heart for a third DannyXEmber one-shot, but I used Hellfire for FreakshowXLydia.**

 **TheBlueBaron(chapter 22): Thank you. Huh, I didn't know. It's been a long time since I've watched Cinderella; I just used the lyrics I found when I googled the song. But thanks for the advice. I should have thought of that before posting.**

 **Guest(chapter 1): Well... I'm not much of a fan of DannyXKitty. I can appreciate Kitty being a first girlfriend for Danny, but I honestly can't see them in a serious relationship. So, sorry.**

 **TheBlueBaron(chapter 26): Thank you.**

 **The BlueBaron(chapter 29): Oh. Sorry! I didn't know you were joking! My bad.**

 **Thank you. If there was any dark Disney song that fitted those two, it's Hellfire. Thanks for suggesting it(though it was originally a suggestion for DannyXEmber, and a joke).**

 **Anyway, thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed this fanfic! Your reviews literally make my day!**

 **I know I didn't include every single pairing, and I know I repeated DannyXSam, DannyXEmber, DannyXValerie, DannyXPaulina, DaniXYoungblood and JackXMaddie, but I couldn't find a Disney song for every single pairing out there! I hope I kept things interesting by having a TuckerXSam one-shot and a FreakshowXLydia one-shot. Maybe I'll do a sequel, but with much more common love songs?**

 **Anyway, I hope your February was as full with love as it was in these thirty-three one-shots! And also, check out my other stories and my newest story, which will be published after this, Tangled(Danny Phantom Style)!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
